The Dream
by Mackenzie101
Summary: This fanfic is about a dream that serena has. Only it is different from any other dream she ever had. vampires exist and she is to become a slayer. what happens when she meets up with lita's half vampire brother darien? RR! LEMON WARNING!
1. The dream

Ok this is one of my first fanfics on sailor moon EVER! So it may suck but anyway please review it. This is like a dream I had this past week so anyway please enjoy it and review!  
~~~~~~~~~  
It was a warm night. Serena was asleep having sweet dreams as usual. Her dreams always consisted of her, her friends, food, and as always, Darien.  
  
She was having one of those sweet dreams when suddenly her dream went black. She tossed and turned in bed and flopped around she had almost woken up but then her dream came back into focus. The only thing that was different this time was that she wasn't in the dream she was just in, witch happened to be one of her in a ice cream eating contest with all her friends and the crowd cheering her on.   
  
She felt as if she had been in this place before but she had never seen the place or had ever had this dream she was in a completely different world and time.  
  
THE DREAM  
The dream takes place in around the 1700's vampires existed and so did vampire hunters. Serena's whole family consisted of vampire hunters. She was to become a huntress herself someday for it was in her blood.   
  
She was only 14 when this new event would change her life forever. She went to school like any normal teenage girl by day. By night she was training with her father to become the best vampire huntress she could be. Her mother was out, busy slaying vampires herself.   
  
Her older brother Sayia was watching her while her father went in the house to get himself a coke. Sayia was a strong and handsome man he was 17 only 3 years ahead of Serena's time in training.   
  
He had pitch-black hair. He usually had his hair in a long ponytail. He was on the top of the most wanted for girls list. Sometimes, with his appearance he looked like a vampire he was mistaken one time for one. A vampire hunter saw him on the street and attacked him. He had nearly gotten staked if Serena hadn't saved him.  
  
As most if not all brothers do made fun of his little sister. He got a stupid little smile as all brothers do and got to his daily job of teasing and tormenting her.   
  
"Hey meatball head don't hurt your self running around with that steak!" he laughed at his own joke. She stopped at the vampire dummy that was hanging on the tree for her to practice staking.   
  
"Aw well why don't you go shove it up your ass like you did that one time!" she gave him a smug smile.   
  
It was the last time Sayia would ever train in the rain again. Their father a strung up the same vampire dummy to train sayia with. Everything was going great when he suddenly slipped in the mud, dropped the steak and it was shoved up his butt when he landed. Both his parents tried to hide their laughter when they took the young vampire hunter to the hospital.   
  
Sayia blushed a little and said "Yeah whatever". Serena stopped her training and said   
  
"Oh no arrogant comeback from my big brother hmm?" She started laughing he lunged at her and pinned her to their back yard. She struggled to get free but couldn't.   
  
"You see..." he started with an evil smirk "there's my comeback". He let her up and she punched him in the arm. "You are such a big fat...." the doorbell rang. They both went back inside their house. It was a 2-story mansion it was beautiful.   
  
To their surprise their mother was home with guests. They all sat in the living room. The families were all wearing black, logical color for a vampire. They all had pale faces and deep black brown eyes. One seemed to be the father of the family he had spiked brown hair he was staring at Serena and Sayia's parents who sat on the sofa opposite of the family. Then there was one tall girl who looked to be about Serena's age but a little taller than her she had deep green eyes and brown hair hung in a ponytail. The next girl got sayia's attention. She had long black hair that was about to the middle of her back. She had deep brown eyes.  
  
While Serena watched them closely from behind the corner of the wall, Sayia now drooling was staring at the older sister. Serena got worried and turned around to see if her brother was going to do anything about this. When she turned to look at him he was drooling. She elbowed him in the chest "cool your jets Romeo!" she looked closely at them and saw they all had fangs hidden beneath their top lips. Serena gasped "Sayia they are vampires and they are in there alone with our parents heaven only knows what's going to happen what are we gonna do?" Serena asked him as she looked on in fear of what was about to happen.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's it for now if I get some reviews maybe, just maybe I'll continue it!  
^.^ Mackenzie 


	2. The attack and the deal

Ok this is the 2nd chapter to the story please review it. I am really working hard on this story since it's my first please read and review  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon  
I forgot to do that on my 1st chapter   
*covers head with arms* don't sue me!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena and Sayia were still hiding behind the corner of the wall, waiting for whatever was about to happen. She turned to her still drooling brother. She decided to kick him into action   
  
"Hey stop gawking and actually look at them Sayia!"  
She got him to snap out of his trance and made him take a closer look at them.   
  
Sayia got a good look at them all (paying extra attention to the older sister) when he realized he got wide-eyed. He knocked himself in the head with his palm.   
"Holy shit! Don't tell me mom and dad just did that!" Serena looked at him. "Did what Sayia, did what?!" she was panicking. He looked at her sort of surprised "Don't you know hasn't mom or dad told you yet?" Serena shook her head "Told me what?" She looked confused.   
  
Seyia straightened and looked firmly at his little sister "Well, along with the basics like killing vampires and not getting killed yourself, you have to know never invite a vampire into your house. If you do they can gain easy access to your house and bite you anytime they wish" Serena's eyes widened. "So what you saying is, our parents literally let death into our house?" Sayia frowned and said yes.  
  
All of a sudden he smiled. Serena looked at him confused. "What are you smiling for? This is no time to smile. Our parents could be killed at any moment and your smiling?!" She nearly screamed at him. "I'm not smiling about that!" He growled. "I'm smiling because if our parents did invite the family of death into our house" His smile got bigger. "They sure picked a good family with a lovely princess of death" He stared at the girl again. Serena sighed heavily. "You are a hopeless case you know that?" she wanted to hit him out of his gaze but something else got her eye.   
  
The one vampire who seemed to be the father got off of the sofa and walked over to the sofa her parents were sitting at. Fearful of their lives, she pulled out a steak and ran into the room going for the father. She ran at him yelling. "Get away from them you dirty..!" She was suddenly hanging in the air with the steak in her hand. She tried as hard as she could to get closer so she could kill him but failed. "Ah this must be the future vampire huntress." He said smirking at her with his vampire fangs easily showing.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you or any other vampire so don't even try to scare me." She turned to her parents. "Why aren't you doing anything about this? They are vampires, you are vampire hunters, kill them!" She struggled trying to get free of her floating prison.   
  
"Serena they are here for a reason. Trust me they are not here for ANY blood." her mother said, giving her one of those classic motherly reassuring smiles. Serena nodded. "Ok I trust you mother, but I don't trust them!" The father only smirked at her. "Now, if you'll be a good girl and put down the steak I'll put you down" She still didn't trust him. She did as he wished and she began to float down slowly.   
  
He seemed to have magic powers to control things with his mind. Not all vampires had that.   
  
When she was about to touch the ground he flung her across the room and against the wall. Serena lie there for a couple of seconds then recovered.   
  
"Outch, hey why did you have to go and do that for huh?" she said this as Sayia helped her up. They both glared at him.   
  
"Good you pass the test then. Not all female vampire hunters of your age could withstand that" he smiled. The mother now spoke up. "She will make a fine huntress indeed." She turned to Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino. "Shouldn't we let the children go talk somewhere else while we talk?" Mrs.Tsukino nodded. "Serena why don't you and uhm..." She turned to the other mother to supply her with a name for her younger daughter. She simply said "Lita."   
  
They went off into another part of the house. Lita walked alongside Serena while Sayia walked next to her older sister.   
  
Lita was trying to figure out what to say to a mortal like Serena. She had herd from her parents that the family that would meet that night had a daughter about the same age as her maybe exactly the same age. She thought when they met she could have a human friend for a change. Serena messed that up when she burst into the room acting like a freak trying to kill her father with a steak.   
  
Lita thought of something to talk about "I'm sorry my half-brother isn't here he had some business to attend to. If he had been here your brother would have someone to talk to instead of us girls." Serena directed her attention to Sayia.   
  
"Oh I think he's found someone to talk to." She pointed to her brother who was making Lita's sister laugh and giggle. "Ah I see" Lita said plainly.   
  
Meanwhile in the other room the Tsukinos' and the vampire couple talked. "We need to form an alliance with you. Your family is the strongest kind of vampire hunters on the face of this planet. Our family is also one of the greatest vampires in the world and were the last of our generation. We need your help to keep us alive" the male vampire stated. Mr. Tsukino shook his head. "I'm sorry but we are the last generation of vampire hunters in our family. Most, if not all our family members were killed by other vampire hunters. Jealousy is what caused it. We are having enough trouble staying alive as it is." The couple frowned. "But if we did form an alliance with you, we would protect you just as you would us." The female vampire added. They thought about it for a couple of seconds. Mr. Tsukino extended his hand out to the male vampire.   
  
"We accept. It's risky but we accept." They shook hands. They finally realized something. "Oh in all of this debating, we haven't even introduced ourselves. We are the Kinos'." The Tsukinos blinked at this. "Ah no wonder your so famous. We recognize the name." They all smiled at each other now the only dilemma was getting their children to be friends.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review as soon as possible!   
Mackenzie 


	3. Reality and past lives

Well I got more reviews so you know what that means. I have said it before so I'll say it again, MORE REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS! There I did the math for you aren't I so nice? (Bet you wish I could help with math homework huh?)   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon  
Ok that's enough of my crazy hyper ways on to the story!   
NOTE: yes I know that Sayia is not Serena's real brother I just wanted to make him her brother for this fanfic after all it is a fanfic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was still in her dream when all of a sudden everything went black. She woke up and sat up in bed. She looked over at her clock. It was 8 o'clock a.m. an unusual time for her to be up on a Saturday.   
  
On Saturdays she would always sleep in. Her own little way to celebrate surviving the week of school and getting out of detention for at least 3 days. She then remembered the dream and wondered if she was in another one. She pinched her arm. Serena yelped in pain.   
  
"Ok obviously I'm awake and in my own time." She smelled the smell of bacon and eggs and toast from downstairs. "Serena, Sayia, come down stairs and eat your breakfast!" her mom called from down stairs.   
  
Serena slowly poked her head out of her room to see if Sayia was around. He would always come running out of his room to any meal. Since he was a football player at their school he could tackle anything down even if it was a steel pole. Once he had almost trampled Serena. That's when she decided to always look out for him if she knew there was a meal down stairs waiting for them. But to her surprise, he was already down there, scarfing the food down. He looked up.   
  
"Hey meatball head good thing you actually got up early this morning. I was planning to eat your food too." She glared at him. Sayia reached over with his fork to grab her bacon off her plate when she stuck her own fork on it and looked at him like she was going to kill him. She got a sly grin. "You touch my food, you die" She then smiled sweetly at him and sat down to eat. Serena thought while she ate.   
  
'That dream' she thought. 'It felt so real. Like, the times I had those visions of being the moon princess and of my past life' She thought more about it. 'Maybe this dream could have been one of my past lives too. I think after I eat I'll go ask Raye if her fire reading powers can tell me what the dream was about' she thought again. 'After I eat....' She looked down at her plat. Everything on it was gone!   
  
She looked around and barely missed Sayia running out the front door. Serena ran to the front door and opened it. She yelled out the front door "Get back here you stupid jack ass of a brother! You owe me a breakfast!" She heard him laughing down the block. "Brothers are so stupid" She said as she walked to Raye's temple.   
  
She found Raye sitting in front of the fire. "Hey Raye I need a favor to ask of you" Serena walked in and said cheerfully. Raye turned around and smiled at Serena. "Anything for a friend." She motioned Serena to come and sit next to her. "So what's up?" She asked as Serena gazed at the fire. "I had this dream and it's not like any other dream I have had. It felt so real like those visions I had of being the moon princess and my past life" Raye nodded and looked into the fire blazing. She chanted a few words and then she knew what the answer to Serena's question was.   
  
"Serena this dream was one of your past lives. Have you finished the whole dream yet?" Raye asked Serena shook her head. "I don't know. I woke up in the middle of it. I was 14 in it too." Raye started to push Serena out the door. "Well go home and see if there are any changes ok? Bye!" Raye closed the door and locked it. 'Good thing she didn't see my new sailor v comic on the way out or she would have stayed here reading it till god only knows when!' Serena went home thinking about Raye's weird way of showing her to the door. "Ok then I'll do just that"   
  
She spent the rest of the day shopping, going to the mall and doing other wearing out things to help her sleep better that night. When she got home she ate dinner, took a bath, brushed her teeth, and went to bed. "I hope that dream comes back." Serena said while falling into a deep sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's a little short but I will add more chapters soon.  
Anyway I hope you like this story so far. Much more to come!  
Mackenzie 


	4. Sayia's big mistake

Ok I realize that the last chapter was short and it sort-of sucked. This one is longer (I hope) and better so read it. And you know what to do if you want more REVIEW! That's right! Now get to reading!  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was now in a deep sleep and having the dream again.   
THE DREAM part 2  
It was 4 years later now Serena was 18 and her brother Sayia was now 21. Since he turned that age that meant, he could do almost anything he wanted, even drink.   
  
He had fallen in love with Lita's sister, Raye. They did a lot of stuff out on their dates. They went dancing and sometimes to bars. Serena was even now getting the idea that some nights, Sayia and Raye went to her house and had sex. She figured that much since, their parents would have kicked his ass forever sleeping with a woman in their house.   
  
One night Serena noticed he was not in his bed. She figured he was out with her again for the millionth time. She decided to call Lita. They had become very good friends over time. Aside from the fact they were both a different race.   
  
"Serena, what are doing calling me at...." She looked over at her clock. "Seven o'clock in the fuckin' morning?!" Lita yelled sleepily into the phone. "Oh, well good morning miss sunshine!" Serena said sarcastically. "No, seriously why did you call me at such an un-godly hour?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Un-godly my ass! Most people well, humans anyway are up by now." Lita growled into the phone. "Well as you know I'm not human so get to the point why did you call?" Serena sighed.   
  
"Well Sayia isn't in bed and I don't think your sister is either am I right?" Lita perked up a little and got out of bed to inspect her sister's bedroom. She barely opened the door and she saw her sister lying in bed, necked.   
  
She went back to her room and picked up the phone. "Well she's there but there are only two things I can infer. One, Sayia fucked her and two, she took advantage of that and made him her mate." Serena gasped. "You mean....Sayia's been bitten?" Lita yawned and nodded. "Yep, looks like he's one of us now." She said as she lay back down in bed. "Yep, looks like he's gonna be dead meat when I get my hands on him!" Lita laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." Serena sighed again. "Okay I guess I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.   
  
She then heard the door open and someone stumble inside their house. Luckily, Serena's parents were hard sleepers. "Sayia, I'm gonna kick you ass when I get down there!" She said as she ran down stairs.   
  
She saw him finding his way to the kitchen table, looking pretty tired and his clothes were messed up. "Enjoy your night out?" She said as she leaned against the doorway. He looked up at her and mumbled something. "What, had the stuff you'd done affected your head that much?" She asked as he just stared at her. "Shut up, meatball head." She grinned.   
  
"Ah, he speaks. So how many times did you do it with her Sayia, and don't play dumb I know Lita told me. Oh, and that lipstick on your lips and cheeks and neck doesn't help either." He looked up. "Shit! Girl wears too much make-up!" he said as he washed himself off at the kitchen sink. "So how many of 'em did you slay last night?" He asked as he dried his face off. "I'll answer your question after you answer mine." She said as she took out a bowel and some cereal.   
  
"How come you're so interested in my love life?" He asked. She retorted. "How come you keep avoiding my question?" She said smugly. He looked at her. "Let's see uhm....about four times." Serena's eyes almost bugged out. "You're kidding? In one night?!" She almost screeched. He smiled. "Yep, all in one night." He said getting himself a bowel and sitting down at the table with Serena. 'Thank god she knows only half of what Raye and I did. The only thing she doesn't know about is....' He pulled up his collar on his black shirt.   
  
"I answered your question now, answer mine." She looked up with a mouth full of cereal. She swallowed it. "Five in one night." He stiffened. "Damn, that many?" She nodded. She looked over at his neck. 'And two, She took advantage of that and made him her mate' She thought of Lita's words as she tried to look over Sayia's collar. She couldn't take it anymore she had to know. 'Well if he is a vampire, he's gonna have to get used to me tackling him down'   
  
She thought as she got up out the chair and tackled him out of his chair. "What in the hell do you think your doing to me? GET OFF!" He yelled as she pulled at his collar. She got a good look at the two bite marks. "And now I think I'll add the number of vampires I killed to six!" She said as she pulled out a steak she was hiding under the table. He was lying under her while she was preparing to steak him. 'Holy shit now she knows!' He reached up and stopped her from getting the steak any closer to his heart.   
  
"Serena don't do that please I know you must think I'm a traitor but...." He said as she stopped her attack. "But what? you think just because your girlfriend bit you that doesn't mean something is wrong?" She huffed. "Think again!"   
  
She was about to stab him when her father grabbed the steak out of her hand and pulled her off of him. "What in the hell is going on around here?" He said as her mother was pulling Sayia up off the floor. "Dad Sayia is a vampire I need to kill him before he decides to change us too!" He laughed. "Sayia are you trying to freak her out again with those fake vampire fangs? Honestly, for a twenty one year old you act like a five year old" He laughed again. Sayia shook his head "Nope, it's true I was bitten last night." Mrs. Tsukino gasped.   
  
"When? Were you fighting one?" She looked worried. He shook his head again. "Nope, I wasn't fighting." Serena mumbled under her breath. "More like, fucking" Serena's mom looked up "What did you say dear?" Serena laughed "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" Mr. Tsukino pulled at Sayia's collar and saw the bite. "Well what kind of bite is it?" Asked their mother.   
  
Serena didn't know there were classifications of bites. She just thought a vampire bite was just that. "A mating bite" Mr. Tsukino looked at his son. "Did you know she did this?" Sayia nodded. "And who is this girl?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. "Raye, the oldest sister of the Kinos." He said. "Well you certainly got more than your fill didn't you sir fucksalot?" Said Mr. Tsukino.   
  
Serena burst out laughing at the name. Her father gave her a look that told her to shut up. She did almost right away. "How long does he have before he totally turns?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as her husband checked his teeth. His fangs were already growing in. "About 3-5 days." He said as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head and went to the living room. Mrs. Tsukino following him.   
  
"Well enjoy you time left as a human, sir fucksalot." Serena said laughing as he was about to slap her arm but she dodged that and ran up to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well is it getting good? I hope it is let me know by reviewing. I'll add more chapters if I get more reviews!  
~mackenzie 


	5. Things change

Hey I got more reviews and you know what that means. Yup you guessed it another chapter! Well anyone enjoy this chapter and review it!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the weeks that followed the Tsukinos and the Kinos were at each other's throats, not the kind when vampires drink mind you.   
  
Sayia's parents and Serena fought over weather or not to put Sayia out of his misery. He was in the 3rd day of conversion. It was nearly over, just two more days. Serena was getting nervous about it too.   
  
About midnight of the 2nd night he was walking aimlessly in the hallway from his bedroom. She had poked her head out of her bedroom door and saw his barely glowing red eyes and his short yet, pointy fangs. He saw her and went for her apparently not knowing what he was doing. He kicked the door open and lunged for her. He fell flat on his face at her feet. She looked around her room for a nearby steak she knew she had hidden somewhere around her room. Un-fortunately the room was dark. There were only two lights she could see, the moon that shone into her room, it wasn't very bright, and the red eyes of her bother. He was now standing up, ready to attack her again. He had an evil smirk on his face and he stared hungrily at her.   
  
"Serena, dearest little sister, you would do anything for your big brother wouldn't you?" He asked his voice a little deeper than normal. She nodded, keeping her distance. "Well then, if you would come here" He opened his arms to her in a hug. She stared at him then went to him and they hugged. His hug became a very strong grip. He was hurting her.   
  
"Then you won't mind giving me a little of your blood will you?" He growled with that evil smirk. He laughed evilly. She trembled, fearing what would come next. He lowered his lips to her neck. He hadn't touched her yet but she screamed hopping her parents would rush in and save her. His fangs were now only an inch away from her. She braced herself for the piercing.   
  
Then, suddenly his eyes went back to normal he stared at her for a few seconds then fell forward, knocking her back on to her bed with him lying on top. She looked at him. He seemed to be asleep again, his eyes were closed.   
  
"Just in time" Mr. Tsukino said with a cane in his hand, Mrs. Tsukino right behind him. He had hit Sayia in the back of the head.   
  
Later, Serena was standing up and Sayia was still lying on the bed, snoring. Mr. Tsukino had taken Sayia back to his bedroom and laid him in his bed and tied him down, just in case it happened again.   
  
"I knew this would happen" Mr. Tsukino said as he quietly closed Sayia's door. "You KNEW?!" Serena screeched. Mrs. Tsukino stepped in. "So did I." She said a little disappointed at herself. Serena stared at her parents. "And you didn't tell me? If you had I could have been better prepared!" She yelled. Mrs. Tsukino spoke up.   
  
"We were afraid you would be and accidentally kill him" Serena huffed. "And what if he killed me huh? What would you do then?!" Serena was enraged. How could her parents do that to her, a family member and fellow vampire huntress. They weren't sure how to answer her but they did. "He's still one of us. And still a registered vampire hunter with this family." Said Mr. Tsukino. "Yeah, but for how much longer?" She turned away and stormed to her room. She locked the door, wishing this were all a horrible nightmare.   
  
Sayia woke up the next morning with ropes strapping him to his bed. He had no idea what happened. All he remembered was staring at Serena's horrified face for a few seconds then, passing out.   
  
"Enjoy your little rampage last night?" Serena asked as she walked into his room. He looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about, what rampage?" He suddenly felt a slight pain in the back of his head. "Ouch, I feel like I got hit in the back in the head with a stick!" Serena laughed. "Actually, you did." He growled at her. "Did you do it?" He stared at her menacingly. She laughed. "For once it wasn't me. Dad had to swat you once over the head to save me from you" He frowned. "He had to save you from me....?" He trailed off. He remembered. "Oh yeah during conversion you go though what they call a zombie like state for one night. You don't know what you did, until morning. Luckily Dad kicked my ass and saved yours" She nodded "So that's what it was huh?" She walked out of the room. "A little help here!" He said while wiggling around.   
  
She turned and said. "Wait for dad to come and save your ass!" She laughed as she left him. "Damn you meatball head! Damn you!" He yelled. "Nope I think you're the damned one around here!" She called back.   
  
Meanwhile, at the Kino's house Raye made a shocking discovery. "Shit! These pants don't fit either!" those were the 8th pair she tried on today. She cursed and rummaged though her closet. Lita sat on her sister's bed smirking at her. "Well you know you shouldn't fuck someone without protection." Raye turned around to face her little sister. "Shut up, just shut the fuck up Lita!" She said that like she was going to kill her. "You know you could be breeding with Sayia's child right? I mean you couldn't get fat in just 2 months. And you have been going out with him for 2 months right?" Raye thought about it for a moment.   
  
"That...little....bastard...got...me pregnant!" She wanted to wring his neck in the next time she saw him. "But remember he's your...." She cleared her throat. "Bastar....I mean mate. It's expected to happen" Lita said as she got up off the bed and patted her sister's back. "Yeah but....not at twenty one years of age!" She chocked thought tears. "Uh....sis your not 21 years old. More like, 21 thousand?" Raye laughed. "Yes but still...." Lita smiled "Don't worry about it. In the end everything will turn out to be good you'll see!"   
  
She said as she walked out of Raye's room and out in the hall to bump into her half brother Darien. She walked past him. "So, she's going to have a half breed child then?" Lita whirled around. "Yes she is. Don't you know not to eaves drop?" Darien chuckled. "Don't you know how to keep your voice down?" She punched him in the chest. She wasn't as strong as he was but she still had a powerful punch.   
  
"Oh ow I think I'm going to die!" He said sarcastically "I know what you do best though" She said smirking. He smirked back. "And that is?" She stood tall and looked at him like he was the most stupid vampire in the world. "Being an asshole!" He chuckled and bowed. "Thank you, my adoring audience" She turned and walked back to her room.   
  
'And he's the so-called heir to the vampire clan. He's going to lead us someday' She smirked. 'Yeah right off a cliff' She continued to walk to her room. "I herd that!" He called. She forgot they could read each others minds. Her step father's child was a pain in the ass! "I herd that too!" He called after her. She turned around took off her shoe and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. "Damn you Darien!" She yelled. He smirked his arrogant smirk. "I'm here to please" She slammed her door and he walked off.   
  
Little did they know that Lita's other brother Kato was listening the whole time.(Kato is a made up character) "So, my little sister's having a half breed for a child and my half brother and other little sister hate each other, interesting." He said as he walked off. He later told his mother and his stepfather about the new addition to the family.   
  
"What?!" Mrs. Kino screamed as she fainted. Mr. Kino caught her and laid her down on the sofa. "Are you sure Kato?" He asked. Kato nodded "I herd it all, she's going to have a half breed for a child. It will be half human and half vampire." Mr. Kino could feel his anger rising.   
  
Even though Raye wasn't his biological daughter, he still felt as if she was. "And who is this human that caused this?" He hid his evil smirk. "Why, he belongs to the vary family you formed an alliance with. Sayia Tsukino." He was now enraged. "That little son of a bitch!" He yelled. He opened the door to their mansion and flew to the Tsukino's house.   
  
When he got there a big argument happened between Mr. Tsukino and Mr. Kino. They fought about who screwed who first and how in the hell were they supposed to get married if neither of their children couldn't even go anywhere near a chapel or church.   
  
Sayia and Serena went down stairs and stopped in the middle of the stairs and hid so they could hear their argument. "What do you think they're arguing about?" Sayia shook his head. "Something about a child" He thought about it for a moment. "Oh shit, don't tell me it happened!" His face looked horrified. Serena looked up at him. "Don't tell you what happened?" He wanted to cry for the joy of being a future father and kill himself at the same time. "I screwed Raye and I got her pregnant" He looked down at the floor. She slapped his back gleefully.   
  
"Congratulations, Sir fucksalot!" She laughed and he slapped her arm. Un fortunately he lost his balance and fell down the stairs, landing right in front of his father and Mr. Kino.   
  
Mr. Kino picked him up off the floor, wanting to kick the crap out of him for what he'd done. Mr. Tsukino grabbed his son away from him. "I'll bet you just thought you could have just a one night stand with her didn't you? Just fuck her and leave her didn't you?!" He was about ready to blow when he spoke up.   
  
"For you information, she gave me a mating bite" He pulled down the collar of his shirt as if, he was proud of it. "Read it and weep" Sayia smirked. He stepped back a little surprised. "I....I...I'm sorry then" He turned to a very pissed off Mr. Tsukino.   
  
Mr. Kino laughed nervously "Hehe I'm sorry about what I said about quitting the alliance. I guess I had a case of momentary craziness there." Mr. Tsukino nodded. "It's okay I understand. I have a daughter that I feel the same way about." Mr. Kino nodded and laughed. "Yes, I know, I met her 4 years ago remember?" They both laughed in memory. But soon they wouldn't be laughing for long.   
  
One month later....  
Raye was still pregnant with Sayia's baby. She was now 3 months along. Sayia had moved into the Kino's mansion with Raye. He had to, since there was a risk that he could attack Serena and his parents. Speaking of the Tsukinos, their family was now falling apart since Sayia left.   
  
Someone, a vampire hunter, had found out Sayia was a registered vampire hunter that was now a vampire himself. He figured, since he had been turned, so had the rest of his family. He also found out about their alliance with the Kinos and told a whole mob of vampire hunters. Soon the rumor spread. Almost every vampire hunter and huntress in the city knew now.   
  
One night, Mrs. Tsukino and Mrs. Kino were out in the city park talking about the rumor when a mob of vampire hunters surrounded them. They stood back to back while the mob closed in on them. "What should we do?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, trembling. Mrs. Kino smirked "The only thing I know to do" She lunged at one of the men and with a quick swipe of her hand, she had chopped the man's head clear off his shoulders.   
  
There was some blood left on her fingernails. Before she had time to lick it off, she was shot in the back with a shotgun. She hunched over. It affected her less than it did with normal humans. Within a few seconds she was up again.   
  
One of the vampire hunters took advantage of the chance and steaked her in the heart. She fell to the ground spitting up blood. The vampire hunter drove it into her heart deeper. She let out one last scream of pain before she died and turned to ashes. Mrs. Tsukino fell to the ground, crying. One of the vampire hunters nearest to her spoke up. "Don't cry. You won't be missing her too long. You'll join her in hell soon enough!" He laughed. She wiped a few tears away. She had just lost a friend and he was laughing? Oh, she was gonna kick his ass.   
  
She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground and punched him a couple of times before she too, was shot in the back. She fell over. All the hunters were expecting her to get up in a few seconds just like the last one. She lay there. The vampire hunter she was kicking the crap out of was now coming to and saw her on the ground. Someone else was coming towards her with a steak but he stopped him. "No, this one is mine."   
  
He turned her around and before she knew what was happing she felt a stabbing sharp pain go through her heart. She gasped. She looked the hunter square in the eye. "Oh, you bastard" was the last thing she said before she died. Everyone waited for her to turn to dust but seconds turned to minutes and then the one that killed her pulled on the collar of her shirt. "S...s..sh..she wasn't a vampire. Oh my god, I murdered an innocent!" He felt so guilty now.   
  
Later that week they had a funeral for Mrs. Tsukino. Only Serena went. Mr. Tsukino couldn't bare the thought of seeing his wife in a coffin. It was a cold winter burial. Serena watched with eyes full of tears as they lowered her coffin. She stood there with friends and some distant family that was still living. She was shivering. Her coat wasn't heavy enough to keep her warm. She suddenly felt another jacket on her. She turned and saw Sayia. She stared at him for a few seconds teary eyed.   
  
"Serena, I'm so sorry" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her while she hugged on to him and cried into his chest. His own mourning tears started to flow. "Oh god, Sayia why couldn't it have been me?" She cried harder. His tears falling on to her silvery blond hair. He petted her. "I know I know, I loved her too Serena."   
  
Later on in the month the same fate happened to Mr. Tsukino. He died a week after his wife. Serena couldn't take this. Her whole family was now gone. She was in the mansion alone. She broke down and fell to the floor crying. Vampire, half-breed, it didn't matter now. She hated them all. She knew a party was to be held at Lita's mansion for all the vampires in the city. She sat in the floor and thought of how she hated them all, even her brother Sayia. 'Damn him to hell for all I care!' She thought. Then, she got an idea. She would end all of the human and vampire wars once and for all so no one would have to go though all the pain she was going though.   
  
There would be no need for vampire hunters or huntresses anymore. She knew it was in her blood but she wanted and needed a normal life. She decided to crash the party.   
  
She went upstairs to her father's laboratory and found two special grenades that he had created. He could only afford to make 2 because the material he had to use was very, very, expensive. When they exploded they shot out rays identical to the sun's rays. The one thing that ALWAYS killed vampires. She decided to dress for the occasion. She had a black tank top a see though black lace shirt to go over that, a black mini skirt, and a long black leather coat and some black boots that were just below her knees. She armed herself with the special grenades and one steak and a silver dagger. She was definitely going to kick some ass tonight.   
Serena got a carriage to Lita's mansion and parked far away enough so no one would see her. She snuck past the guards and to the main hall, she herd music, laughing and other things she'd loved to go in there and do.   
  
'What am I thinking? I'm here to kill them, not socialize' She barely opened the door, just enough to throw the grenade in. She pulled the pin and threw it inside. No one noticed it at first until Serena herd screams. When the light faded Serena went in and to her disappointment, saw that most of them escaped out the big side windows.   
  
Only 19 of them either lay there in ashes or were dieing. She saw a couple she recognized very well. It was Sayia and Raye! They were lying there, dying. She ran to Sayia's side and held his head up. "Serena?" He asked weakly. She was about to cry. She couldn't believe that he was lying there almost dead. "Yes?" She said as if nothing was happing but it was. "I know this wasn't your fault so I won't blame you." Serena shuddered. Yes, it was her fault. "Just do me a favor, stay as sweet and kind and loving as you are now. Oh, and Serena?" She looked at him while tears formed behind her eyes. "Hmm?" "Tell Raye I love her" He smiled. She smiled back though tears. "I love you, baby sis" He said before he turned to ashes. She let the ashes fall from her hands.   
  
She looked over at Raye who was in the same condition as Sayia was. She could tell she wouldn't last much longer. "Raye?" She asked cautiously. Raye turned her head and looked at her.   
  
"Oh, hello you must be Sayia's sister am I right?" She smiled at Serena. She nodded. "Sayia told me a lot about you. How kind and giving you are and what a nice human sister and vampire huntress you turned out to be." She stared her square in the eye. 'Man, they really make me feel even more guilty than I already am' She held Raye's hand while she continued. "And when the baby was born we were automatically going to let you be the god mother." Serena tears started to pour more freely now. "Sayia said...." She cut her off. "I know I know. I have to leave this world now goodbye" She died and turned to dust.   
  
There was nothing more for Serena to do. She stood up and wiped a few tears away. She turned and walked right into someone with a strong chest. She looked up. It was a vampire! He had Jet-black hair that looked messy but, still sexy in a way. He wore a black shirt that showed the outlines of his muscles. She was drooling already and she didn't even know this guy.   
  
'Get a hold of yourself girl! He's a vampire! You know what to do' Serena stood there her body ignoring her brain's commands to grab the steak and kill him but something just held her there. Staring up into his midnight blue eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes I know I left you hanging, again. But you know what you can do if you want more? REVIEW! That's what I want! I'll add more chapters if I get more reviews!  
~Mackenzie 


	6. Vampire meets Vampire huntress

Ok I know that it's been a long time since I updated this fic so, don't be mad! I know the last chapter was confusing but I'll try to make this one and the next one not as confusing (I hope)   
WARNING: lemon may take place in this chapter it may not. But for sure it WILL happen in later chapters.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien stared back at the vampire huntress that stood before him. She was reaching for the steak but, only in inches. Her hand was shaking.   
  
'This girl seems to be scared of me even when I haven't done anything yet' He thought as he stared into her baby blue eyes. His eyes started to travel down her body. She had a beautiful face of an angel, he didn't know what one looked like but, he heard tales of them. She had nice pale white skin.   
  
'Now I wonder if she's pale out of fear of me or is it her natural color?' He chuckled to himself. Darien's eyes traveled down some more. His eyes went past her chest to her breasts. They weren't very big, but just the right size for her. He continued his little tour of her body. His eyes came across her little black mini-skirt. It clung to every curve of her hips. That sent lust though him.   
  
'What in the hell am I thinking? I've just met this girl but not only 2 seconds ago and I'm already lusting for her?' He brought himself back to reality, shaking the image of her and him together, in bed or in the shower. She was staring at him.   
  
She had finished her own little tour of his body, taking note of everything. His strong chest, his muscels, his dark hair, his deep mysterious blue eyes, and she just couldn't stop herself from looking, the buldge in his black pants. She blushed. He read her mind, seeing the mental images she was getting.   
  
'I haven't even hypnotized her and she's already lusting for me. This could turn out to be easy maybe, too easy.' He thought smirking. He finally spoke up.   
  
"You know if you're a vampire huntress you're not doing a good job so far" He said still smirking at her. She snapped up and her eyes went from easy and cool to narrow and dark. "Watch me then! I'll slay you 2 seconds flat!" She pulled out the steak and directed it at his heart. He just smirked at her and suddenly disappeared.   
  
Serena looked frantically around the room for him. He was nowhere to be found. "And that's one of the mistakes you just made" said a dark, deep, and very sexy voice.   
  
Serena shivered then whirled around to stare at him. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her close to him and angled her neck to get more access to her neck. His fangs lengthened and he was now just inches away from her.   
  
'I make one stupid mistake and now I'm going to be one of the damned! What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought as his fangs drew closer. She whimpered and she clinched her eyes shut. 'This is it, hope it doesn't hurt too much'   
  
She was surprised when a couple seconds had passed and she didn't feel any piercing fangs go though her neck. She still had her eyes closed. She took a moment to notice the situation she was in. She was really close to his body. She felt his soothingly warm body against hers. She sighed and fell limp in his arms. 'Why do I keep on having these thoughts? You're supposed to be slaying him, not falling for him at first sight!' She looked up he was looking straight down at her, holding her in his strong arms.   
  
A slight blush drew across her face. He bent and his mouth was close to her ear. "That was more than 2 seconds and I'm not slain yet" He whispered in her ear. That sent shivers up and down her spine. "When you had me in a hold like you were going to bite me....why didn't you?" She asked. He looked at her. 'I actually don't know myself. But I'll find out sooner or later' He thought.   
  
"I wanted to give you a second chance. So I'll let you battle me but not here, I don't feel like cleaning up a dead girls blood off my dance floor." He smirked. She huffed.   
  
"Well see who's blood lands on the floor!" She said coolly. He smiled and took in her sent. 'She smells so good. I wonder if she has a mate' He stopped himself. 'I shouldn't be thinking these things. I should be thinking of how to kill her but....I have no intention of it. Usually I do weather the vampire hunter is man or woman. But this one I feel as if she's different.' He had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her on those soft, pink lips.   
  
He let her go and let her hit the marble floor softly and walked off. "If you want that second chance then, follow me. But if you want I should kill you here then so be it" Darien said with his back turned to her. "Uhm....I think the 1st choice sounds better." She said as she got up and followed him.   
  
She followed close to him. She didn't want to get lost in such a big place. They finally reached the place. He opened the doors, they were pretty big too. It would probably take at least 5 human men just to open it.   
  
"Yes, it would" Darien replyed. Serena looked a little shocked. "Did I just ask yo...." He cut her off. "Don't you know that vampires can mind read? If you don't know that I'd hate to think how you fare against other vampires." He said as he walked in to the room. She frowned.   
  
"I do just fine thank you!" she said as she crossed her arms over her breasts. She stepped into the room and it was circular. The floor was made of black marble. Darien turned to stare at Serena. "Well let the games begin!" He said smiling.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well you know what to do after this chapter. Review and I'll put up more chapters!  
~Mackenzie 


	7. Vampire vs Vampire huntress

All right I finally got time and added another chapter. I'm currently working on three stories and I'm doing stuff with my life, besides being on the computer. So as always, read and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena smirked at Darien who seemed too over confident. Darien was thinking as he was giving himself one last look over at her body.   
  
'It's a shame I have to kill her. I'm actually not going to have ANY fun doing this either, for once. I usually enjoy a good kill, especially when it's a vampire hunter or huntress.' He thought. Serena stared at him while he was in his little trance. He was staring way too much at her. 'I'm going to fix that, once I put him out of his misery. The only thing I can't figure out is that I feel as if, as if I shouldn't. This is strange, I have killed dozens of vampires in my time and never once have I had any second doubts about killing one.' She decided to knock them both out of this little trance before something else might happen.   
  
"Well when are the games going to start, vampire?" She asked as she crossed her arms. He smirked. "Whenever you are ready. Oh yes, and by the way, my name is Darien." Serena huffed. "And, for what reason do you want me to know your name?" She said giving him a look she never would give anyone else.   
  
'So you'll know who's name to cry out in bed that's what.' He thought as his smirk slowly turned into a smile. "Because that will be the last name you'll ever live to hear. You should be honored to know that, if you were any of my other attackers, you would have been lying in the floor in a puddle of blood, dead. You are a very lucky huntress to even still be standing." He said as he kept his eyes on hers, never bothering to take them off of hers. "And yours would be....?" He said as he waited for her to supply him with an answer. She huffed again.   
  
"None of your concern. And it's going to be the other way around, Darien. You'll be lying in the floor, dusted and dead." That was the first time she had said his name.  
  
Any other person who said it, it would sound normal to him, but when she said it, it sounded different. He smirked. "We'll see then, we'll see." Serena pulled out the steak with a sly smile. Darien stood there and smiled an evil, but still, sexy smile towards her, showing off his now lengthened fangs.   
  
"It begins now." Darien said as he flew towards Serena. She ducked and held the steak tightly in her grasp. He had disappeared again, she was beginning to hate when he did his little disappearing act.   
  
'Where in the hell did that fucking bastard go?' She thought as she looked around. He chuckled from somewhere in the room. "Tsk ,tsk ,tsk, a nice, young, lady like yourself shouldn't use such foul language." He said as he chuckled again. "Don't you know it's rude to read people's minds without asking?" Serena said as she looked around the room again. "Don't you know it's rude to come to a party un-invited? And to kill at least half the guests?" He said as he appeared behind her.   
  
She suddenly turned around and pinned him to the wall, the steak was now very close to his heart. "Pretty good huh?" Serena said with a little triumphant smile. He smiled back. 'What is it with this guy and wanting to smile at me?' She thought as he smiled even more, knowing he read her mind again. "Pretty good...." He said, as his smile grew more mysterious. "But not good enough!" He said, as he broke out of her grip and grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. She was now trapped between the wall and him. She had no choice but to look up at him.   
  
His midnight blue eyes were staring deeply into hers, as if he was looking into her soul. He squeezed her wrist so she would let go of the steak. She let out a little cry of pain as she let go of the steak and it fall to the floor.   
  
If he squeezed too hard, he would have broken her wrist and he would never forgive himself if he hurt a creature such as her. 'She keeps making me have these insane little thoughts of not wanting to hurt her. She keeps making me have other thoughts of us together instead. Perhaps that is what I really want.' He then got a sly idea.   
  
"I'll make a deal with you huntress, If you win this little match then you can kill me, or do whatever you please with me. But, if I should win, then you have to do everything and anything I want you to do. Do we have a deal?" She looked at him a bit shocked. "D..d..do wh...whatever you say? For how long if you win?" He smirked.   
  
"For however long I want you to now, as I asked before do we have a deal?" Serena thought about that for a few moments. 'Win an easy match or get killed instantly? That's easy.' She thought as she stuck out her chest proudly. "Then, I accept." He smirked as he let go of her.   
Before she could pick it up he stomped on her steak and reduced it to little splinters. She gasped. This vampire was much stronger than the ones she had battled before. "Yes, that is because you're dealing with the master vampire and soon to be ruler of all vampires." Darien said smugly. "Do you still want to continue?" She nodded as she was going for the silver dagger she had hidden on the side of her thigh.   
  
Her father had once told her that vampires were weak against some types of metal. For her sixteenth birthday her father had given her one. It would be put to good use now. Before she could even get to it, Darien had tackled her and pinned her to the floor. She struggled for a few moments then stopped to catch her breath. She had her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to face him. He smirked, knowing what she was thinking.   
  
"I win." He said as he took in her heavenly sent again. 'God, she smells good. For once in my undead life, I do actually not smell that sweet smell of blood, but something else.   
  
"Now you have to do everything and anything I say for how ever long I want you to." He thought of a few things, things she probably wouldn't agree to just yet. "And what would the first thing you want me to do be?" She said as she still had her eyes closed. She felt his hand take her chin forcefully but genteelly. Her eyes snapped open, looking straight at him. "You know, you couldn't have kept your eyes shut forever." He said smugly. She sighed. "Just tell me what you want me to do already." She said as she was inching for the dagger.   
  
Now, since Darien could read minds, he knew what she was up to. One of his hands started to trail down her arm. She felt it and quietly moaned, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing what he could do to her with just one touch. His hand was now on her waist and was making its way down to her thigh. She whimpered as his hand went past and under her skirt "Darien, please don't...." She trailed off. He reached the blade and took it without Serena noticing.   
  
His desire was flaring up, daring him to go up more, MAKE her want him. He quickly pulled out his hand from beneath her skirt. 'I have to stop myself before this goes any further.' He finally decided what he wanted from her.   
  
"And what, pray tell, were you going to do with this?" He said as he mealy swayed it between two fingers. She looked wide-eyed at it. "I-I-I I don't....know" She stuttered. She knew perfectly well what it was for and what to use it for. But now he had it. He threw the dagger across the room and it was now a long way away from Serena. He pinned her totally to the floor.   
  
She gasped, as he got closer, expecting him to bite her. She felt his hot breath against her lips. She sighed. "The first thing I want you to do is, tell me your name my little vampire huntress." He said in a very low and sexy voice. She stared at him. She knew that the one thing vampires could never do was read the name of their victim's minds. It was just one set back of the mind reading power they had.   
  
"Serena" She instantly answered without thinking. 'That dumb vampire makes me do things against my will. Damn him!' She thought as he smiled down at her. "Serena, what a beautiful name. It suits you." Darien said as she blushed. "Now I have figured out what I want from you, one night out with you like a normal couple. What do they call them nowadays uhm...oh yes, a date." She lay there a little shaken.   
  
"What? Go out on a date with you a vampire?" She said with disbelief. He nodded "It's either that or, I could kill you. Now, what's it going to be?" He said as he gave her a toothy grin. She sighed. "Ok then, I guess" she couldn't believe what she was about to do, Go out on a date with a vampire!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it, for now. You know what to do if you want more. REVIEW! I'll get more chapters up after I get more reviews!  
~Mackenzie 


	8. Darien and Serena's lust

Hello again! Sorry for the long wait but after this chapter you'll know it was worth it. Oh, yeah I'm sort of depressed right now so it might not be as good as it should be. Oh and to answer that review I got here's a list of stories I'm currently working on:  
The Dream= This one, currently at 9 chapters.  
The Woman In Blue=currently at 9 chapters. Sailor moon fic. Rated R.  
So, as you can see I'm pretty busy. I have to find time in between school and my time to write these. I promise you there will be more stories to come.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena let the thought of going out with a vampire run though her mind, while she was still pinned to the black marble floor her blood could have easily been spilled on. 'I can, I can't I can, I can't!' She thought as she looked away from Darien who was giving her a triumphant smile. 'But I have to. There's no other way.' She finally came to the realization that he was reading every thought she was having.   
  
"Would you please not do that, for once?" Serena said coolly. Darien smiled a little devilish smile that made Serena's heart skip a beat. How did he do that? "Because I can and no, I won't stop. This is my mansion I do whatever the hell I please." He said with arrogance and with that same smile. She sniffed. "There are such things as manners, this you don't have!" She said back to him triumphantly. If he wouldn't let her get out of this deal, then why not piss him off and MAKE him want to send her away? 'This is going to be fun!' Serena thought with a happy smile on her face.   
  
"Maybe for me, but not for you" He said with that same stupid smile. She was getting annoyed. "Will you stop that and let me up?" She said defiantly. He frowned a little. "Stop what? Oh, you mean stop smiling at you. But, I can't help it, you're so beautiful it overwhelms me." He said as she blushed a bright pink.   
  
And before she could even say anything negative towards him instead she said "I...well...uhm...thank you" She caught herself saying that. Darien chuckled a little. "You're welcome." He said as he lifted himself off of her and helped her off of the floor. She walked towards the open doors to the hallway. 'Damn, Damn, Damn! You shouldn't be thanking him, you should be an absolute jerk towards him!' She thought as she blushed even more, thinking of the compliment he gave her.   
  
He appeared before her at the door before she could reach it. "Let me go home now, please?" She said as she stared at him. "Not until we discuss things about tomorrow night. Now, I know where you live, but what time should I come and pick you up?" He asked with a little glint in his eyes. She glared at him. "How about, never!" She said as she tried to walk past him. He quickly closed the doors. "That's not an answer." Darien said dangerously. Serena stared at him, a little frightened. "Ok, ok, then, how about eight o'clock then?" She said unwillingly. He smiled once more and opened the door.   
  
"Ok then, we must part now, but tonight we will see each other again." He said in a deep sexy vampire accent. That sent shivers though her as she passed him to go down the hall. He followed her to direct her to the way out. He wanted to lead her to his bedroom so badly but he forced himself not to do that.   
  
Once they reached the door, she turned around to look at him one last time. Her eyes met with his. His desire was flaring up again just by looking at her. He wanted to reach out and take her in an earth, shattering, kiss.   
  
The desire and lust for her was obvious in his eyes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as she turned to go. She opened the door, only to be knocked out of a dreamy state and be scared half to death by two of the vampire guards she slipped by earlier. They sensed she was human. She stood there frozen realizing that she had no weapons now to protect herself.   
  
One of them approached her he had long brown hair and had deep brown eyes. "Hmmm....I think since the guard work is done, I think I deserve a little midnight snack." He said as he grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and tried to pull away, he had only half the strength that Darien had, maybe less, bust still, he was strong.   
  
Darien grabbed her and walked her down the front stair steps. "I guess he didn't know you were here, I'm sorry if he scared you." Yet again, his lust for her came to his eyes. Serena stood there looking up at him and she saw it, but couldn't describe what it was. "Well thanks for helping me get out of that back there." She said. He just kept on staring at her. "No problem." He said as she walked off into the night.   
  
Darien walked back up the stairs to his mansion, rubbing the back of his head. The guard that almost attacked Serena came up to him. Darien stared evilly at his friend. "So why do you have a human in this mansion? You know you're not allowed to unless you are going to make then your mate. Were you planning on that with her?" He asked. Darien shook his head. "No, Malicite." Nephlight nodded his head. "Well then that's one good looking human prostitute. Hey, after you're done with her can you hand her over to me?" He chuckled.   
  
Darien quickly grabbed Nephlight by the throat and held him up off the ground. He was starting to choke a little. Darien's eyes grew a dark shade of blood red as his anger grew. "She is NOT a prostitute, do you hear me?!" Darien said now with a lot of anger in his voice. Nephlight didn't answer. "I said do you hear me?" Darien said a little more calmly.   
  
Nephlight nodded, since he could barely talk. "Good. Oh, and may I remind you I'm letting you date my little sister, Lita. Remember what I said, you break her heart I break your neck. He let him go. Sometimes Darien went a little over bored with this master vampire thing.  
  
When Darien walked inside he went up to his room and passed Lita on the way. "Well, well, well, for once he doesn't have someone to fuck and kill tonight." Lita said smugly. He turned around. "You know you should be thanking me for not killing your boyfriend out there." Darien said with a smirk. She growled. "I wouldn't be talking Mr. Hotshot. Let's see, how many women have you fucked and then killed in the past few weeks? Let's see now, there was that one ulgy red head named Byrel. Then there was that pretty blond girl named Mina. Now, let's see who's next on the list here, oh, Serena Tsukino."   
  
Darien frowned. "I only killed them because they were afraid of me. They were going to go tell some vampire hunters to come and kill us and tear down our mansion. Serena is not like that. She's not in the least bit scared of me." Lita's face turned serious. "Darien, please don't hurt Serena in any way. She's a nice girl. I know she's a vampire huntress but still she is a good friend towards me, and I'm a vampire." Darien nodded. "I know. If she would only give me half the chance she would see how I am starting to feel about her."   
  
He said sadly as he entered his room. Lita stood in the doorway. She went to her half brother and put her hand on his shoulder from behind. He put his larger hand on hers accepting his half sister's reassurance.   
  
"Darien, she may be the one you have been looking for all these centuries." He nodded. "I can only hope, Lita. I can only hope." He said with a little bit of sadness.  
  
The night of their date Serena was almost happy that this was going to take place. She was talking with one of her fellow vampire huntresses on the phone, Amy.   
  
Amy Mizuno wasn't a real vampire huntress, but she helped all vampire hunters develop strategies for killing some in hard to reach paths and other places. She also sometimes was a nurse for hurt or injured slayers. Amy was Serena's human best friend.   
  
"But Serena, don't you think it's a little dangerous to be going out AT NIGHT with a vampire you hardly know? He could turn on you at any moment." Serena sighed. 'He's already turned me on though' She giggled. "What's so funny? Serena this is serious. You know you shouldn't do this" Serena shook her head as she took a once over in the mirror.   
  
She had a very thin strapped black silk dress on. It clung to every curve she had. It showed a little clevage to make almost any man want her. She hoped it would work for Darien. She was already lusting for him even when he wasn't there.   
  
This night was going to be perfect. The little thing known as common sense was eating at her.   
'What the hell are you doing? You should give him the worst night of his life, not the best!' Her sense said.  
'Oh fuck off! I'm just going to forget for one night that he is a vampire ok? Does that bug you?' Serena asked.  
'Ok, ok, fine. But when you do get bitten, don't come crying to me for help!'   
Her common sense was worse than Amy. She giggled.   
  
"Serena? Serena are you listening to me?!" Amy yelled at the phone. She was about to answer when she herd her doorbell ring. "Sorry Amy, I have to go he's here I'll talk to you later!" With that she hung up the phone and went to answer the door.  
  
"Oh God no, were going to have another Sayia on our hands again I swear!" Amy said as she put the receiver back in the desk in front of her and shook her head.   
Serena opened the door and was amazed to find Darien with an armful of roses. She took them and put them in some water. "You can come in if you want, Darien" Serena called as she put the vase in the kitchen on the table. Darien stepped inside.   
  
"You know you shouldn't have invited me inside your home, now I can enter any time...." She interrupted. "I know and drink my blood, I know the drill Darien. You don't have to review me." She said as she looked him once over.   
  
He had a black tuxedo and his hair was a little messy but still, nice. He had just finished looking her over. 'I wonder what she looks like underneath.' He thought with a sly grin. "Darien, can you do me a favor just for tonight?" She asked innocently with her shining smile. He blinked at her beauty. "Anything." He said almost breathless. "  
  
Can we just forget about the vampires and slayers and just act like normal people for one night, please?" she said with pleading eyes. "Yes." He said almost mindlessly. Serena and Darien walked out of her mansion and locked the door.   
  
They walked to a white carriage with 2 white horses. Serena gasped at how pretty they were. Darien helped Serena into the carriage and then rode off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope this chapter was good. Please review as soon as possible!  
~Mackenzie 


	9. The dinner date

I'm FINALLY updating this today! I got a snow day that means I have nothing to do and I am not going to school either! ~Has a big happy grin~ so anyway you know what to do when you're finished reading the story, review! Ok so get on to the story now!  
DISCALIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena looked out of the carriage window and saw the moon that looked unbelievingly bright in the midnight sky. The next thing that came into her view was a little pond lit by the moon. She saw several swans swimming in the lake. She smiled at how beautiful they looked under the moonlight.   
  
"You are more beautiful than them, Serena." Darien said as he gave her his very sexy devil's smile. She looked at him then looked to the floor and blushed. "T-th-thank you." She said blushing red even more. He smiled. 'She seems overcome by me. Probably that thought of me being a vampire is still in the back of her mind.' He thought as the carriage started to stop.   
  
They stopped in front of a very fancy and expensive restaurant. The carriage man came down from his sitting place on the carriage. He opened the door for Serena. "Let me help you miss." He said in a kind voice. Serena looked him over.   
  
He had on a blue suit with a white shirt and a black necktie. His hair was sandy blond and his eyes were a light brown that made him look soft and gentle. The man held out his hand to her and she automatically took it.   
  
Darien saw that and tried to keep his anger level below zero but it was very hard since his driver was flirting with his date. Serena stepped out of the carriage and he bent and kissed her hand. "Thank you, sir." She said blushing. He smiled. "Please call me Andrew. And I look forward to serving you tonight miss." He said, still smiling. "You can call me Serena then." She said as Darien got out of the carriage himself, not looking too happy. Darien stood next to Serena and held out his arm for her.   
  
"I'll lead you in and then I'll meet you in there after I have a little TALK with my driver over there." From the evil glare that Darien was giving him, Andrew knew he had done something wrong.   
  
Darien led Serena over to the table that he had reserved for them and told Serena to wait there for him. He walked out of the restaurant, mad as he could be. He grabbed Andrew by the arm and brought him in vary close range to him. "You realize what you did, don't you?" Darien said as his anger was slowly rising. Andrew tried to jerk his arm away, but to no avail. "No, I was just being a gentleman towards your date that's all. What was so wrong about that? It's what I'm hired to do you know! Be nice to my passengers." Darien's glare softened a little. "Are you sure you're strictly talking business?" He said as he griped his arm a little harder.   
  
Andrew winced in pain. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure!" He almost yelled. Darien finally let him go. Andrew and Darien had been friends for years, well half of Andrew's life anyway. He knew that Darien was the master of all vampires.   
  
He found out only some years ago. He promised Darien he would never tell or he would get his heart torn out of his chest. In return, since Andrew was the only mortal friend he had, he promised never to kill him.   
  
Darien turned to go into the main door, when Andrew stopped him. "What now, Andrew?" He said a little annoyed. "Darien, please go easy on this one, she may be a mortal, like me, but I think she's a bit different from the rest of us. I feel it in my soul." He said to Darien truthfully. Darien nodded. "Well, at least someone else feels the same thing as I do. Take the rest of the night off ok?" Andrew snapped up. "What? But you can't...." he held up his hand for him to stop. "If I say so then it is to be done, you hear me?" he said with a mysterious smile. Andrew just nodded. "I understand." He said as he climbed back up to his place on the carriage. 'I hope you know what you can get yourself into with a vampire huntress my friend.' He thought as he rode away.   
  
Darien walked in though the door and went to their table where Serena was already sitting. When he walked over she looked up at him. "You didn't even wait for me to push you in the chair?" He said politely. She stuck her nose up at him. "I'm not a baby. I can sit myself down in the chair by myself, thank you." She said defiantly. He smirked. "I know what you're thinking, you're going to piss me off so I won't ever want to see you again, but you know what?" He said taking her chin and making her look into his eyes.   
  
"No matter how hard you try to make me mad I'm not going to let you go." He said with a smile and sat across from her. She refused to look at him. The night had started out nicely but then he had to go and look like he was going to kill that nice man, Andrew. She saw them out the window earlier. She didn't want to be with a man, no, vampire who made it a sport of killing innocent people. "I don't. I only do it when I have to." He said as he finished telling the waiter what they wanted. "Stop doing that, it's rude!" She said as she sat back in her seat, pouting. He chuckled.   
  
She decided to ignore him for even a short time if she could. She had a little flashback of how her and Lita became friends.  
FLASHBACK:  
It was four years ago that Lita and Serena became friends. Once they started talking, they never stopped.   
  
They spent a lot of time together. Since they were together a lot, that brought their mother's together as well. Lita used to watch over Serena in the early years of her slaying.   
  
Sometimes Lita would have to swoop down and held the other vampire down while Serena steaked him. After that the rest was history.   
END OF FLASHBACK:  
Serena stared at the red carpet until Darien brought her back to reality. "So that's how you and my sister met, interesting." He said with a smirk. She gave him an evil glare. "Why don't you just read every single thought in my head?" She said as she reached over for the basket of rolls. "Fine, I will then." He said as he chuckled. She growled and threw a roll at his head. He caught it and put it back in the basket. "You know you are making a fool out of yourself." He said smirking as the food was being brought. "You...you...." She stood up, furious. He stared at her as the food was placed on the table.   
  
She sat down, smelling the sweet smell of food. "You were saying?" He said arrogantly. She looked down at her food. On her plate she had steak and potatoes Darien had the same thing on his plate. Serena looked a bit surprised. "Your favorite, am I right?" Darien said smiling at her. She looked at him a little stunned. "But how did you....?" She knew he had read her mind again. She was getting sick and tired of it. "I guess you should be thanking me." He said looking sadly at her. She smiled. "Oh fine then. Thank you for ordering my favorite thing to eat Darien!" She said as she started eating. He laughed. "You're an interesting dinner date, you know that Serena?" He said as he started to eat his steak. She looked up at him.   
  
Rich, a little arrogant, nice at times, sweet, handsome, very sexy, and a lot more than she would have expected out of a vampire.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now. I'll update soon!  
~Mackenzie 


	10. Waltzing

Ok sorry I took so long to update, I have been very busy this week. I also had the loss of a family member so that really made my week sad and hectic. Anyways enough about that it's past now. I will get on with the story now!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they had finished dinner Darien had some time to think, since Serena didn't seem like she was going to talk to him. He looked over at her. She looked over at the other couples, real couples, who, looked to be very deeply in love with each other. Darien herd Serena's thoughts again.   
  
'If only Darien actually had feelings for me, then I wouldn't have minded going out on this date with him. But he doesn't. He probably never will.' She thought sadly. He saw her start to frown. 'I do, but you just don't see it. You won't even give me half the chance just because we're different. I wish you would.' He thought as he kept his eyes on her. 'How could I make you see, Serena. How can I make you see past my vampire self and to the human that's hidden deep within me. I wish you'd let me know, somehow.' He thought as he kept on staring at her.   
  
Darien looked at her eyes and traced them to the dance floor where waltzing music was playing and couples were dancing. 'Maybe, just maybe, I can break the ice with her by taking her out onto that dance floor. I hope she does accept my offer.' He got up out of the seat and walked over to her side. She didn't notice him standing there.   
  
Darien held his hand out next to Serena. She looked up at him and into his, now light midnight blue eyes. A slight blush broke out across her face. "Care to dance?" He said with a charm and a little vampire accent while smiling down at her. She just stared at him for a few seconds and then, she smiled back. "I thought you would never ask." She said as she took his hand and he led her to the polished wood dance floor.   
  
Serena put one hand on his shoulder and the other was in his hand. One of his hands was holding hers while one of his hands was on her waist. The moment he touched her his desire was lit into a little flame. He shook that feeling out of his mind. But as soon as it left it came back. 'Why can't I just get these damn little thoughts out of my head? When I touch her I feel as if....as if....' He trailed off as he came back to reality, only to realize that Serena was staring straight up at him. "Well are we going to dance, or not?" She asked him sweetly. He nodded. "Sorry, my mind was off somewhere else." With that they started waltzing. He stared down at her while they danced. She stared back at him. His thoughts went wild again.   
  
'She looks so nice tonight. I wonder what it would be like if we....NO! I refuse to think those thoughts. I thought them when I first met her and now I cannot get them out of my head. It's not her fault, it's my stupid desire!' No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any thoughts of having her as his own out of his mind.   
'Why don't you just take her back to your mansion and fuck her? You know you want her, don't deny it.' His desire said to him in his mind.  
'No. I'm a man, well, vampire of moral. I won't do that to her.' Darien told it.   
'You didn't seem to mind at all when you fucked Mina and Byrel. You gave absolutely no thought to it at all. What's so different about this one?' It said.   
Darien answered. 'I don't know, but I intend to find out somehow. It'll be hard for me, but I'm going to take it slow this time. Not just jump the gun for a beautiful woman.'   
'Trust me Darien you'll forget about morals and just take her tonight, watch and see. You know I'll break though that barrier in your heart sooner or later.' It said with an evil tone.   
'Shut up! I already know this. Damn you! You're making this harder for me than it already is!' Darien thought to it desperately.   
'That's my job.' It said defiantly.   
'Fuck you!' Darien thought angrily.   
'I don't take offers, but I bet Serena will from you tonight.' It said as it laughed evilly  
With that Darien stopped talking to his inner self. Serena tapped him on the arm, she had broke his little trance. "Are you okay, Darien? You look as if you're about to be sick." She said with a little concern in her voice and her eyes.   
  
Serena was really beginning to worry about him. He had acted weird all though the waltz. Darien's eyes were glazed over and his expressions were a little worried and his face was now pale white. "Oh don't mind me. My thoughts just ran away with me. No need to worry." He said as he gave her a reassuring smile. She still looked worried. "Darien, I know something is wrong with you, now what is it? Please tell me. I can't read your mind like you can. So please tell me?" She begged him. Darien shrugged. 'If I do tell her my real problem she probably would get scared and shut herself away from me.' He cleared his throat.   
  
"Serena, if you had the choice would you rather have gone to dinner with me, or with my driver Andrew?" He said. Disbelief came into his mind. 'Now why in the hell would I want to know that? It's none of my business.' She looked at him a little surprised. "Is that all that was on your mind, if I wanted to go out with another guy besides you? Why would you ask that Darien?"   
  
His figure stood straight and tall at those words. Why was right. Now he was in trouble. He decided to just tell her his feelings for her. She wanted to know if he had any for her earlier.   
  
"Because, Serena, I really do have feelings for you and while I have them, I don't want anyone else stealing you away from me and stealing your heart away from me. If you would only give me half the chance you could see how much I really do care about you." He sighed. "Just give me a chance, please?" He asked her with pleading eyes she just couldn't ignore. She looked up into his eyes and a warm feeling passed though her.   
'This feeling, I have never felt it before in my life.' She thought to herself.  
'Serena, you already made the mistake of going out with a vampire, don't start falling in love with him!' Her sense said.  
'Can't you leave me alone?' She asked annoyed at it.  
'No. I'm here for a reason you know. To keep you from making bad choices and you're about to right now! Please let me help you, I can get you out of this little mess.' It said.  
Serena finally yelled at it. 'No I won't let you help me! I don't need any help! You already ruined half of the night by trying to help me piss him off and that didn't work. I'm handling this on my own. If I fall in love with him then I do, if I don't then I don't that's all there is to it.'  
It sighed. 'Okay, okay but remember what I said before, don't come crying to me when you do get bitten.'   
Serena sounded annoyed now. 'You know what you need to do?' She said to it, annoyed.  
'What?' It said innocently.   
'FUCK OFF!' Serena yelled at it and left her sense to be by itself in her mind.   
  
She looked up at Darien. "I will Darien. I'll try anyway." Serena said with a smile. Darien smiled back.   
  
'Ok then, here goes nothing.' He thought as he stopped waltzing with Serena. "Then, will you please be my girlfriend?" He thought he sounded so stupid when he said that. He thought she would think he was a total idiot and refuse him, but instead, he herd her sweet giggle. He looked down at her blushing face. "Yes, I will Darien." She said as she blushed an even brighter red. He smiled at her shyness.  
  
The music changed to a slow dance and the lights dimmed. Serena went to Darien's arms and he wrapped his arms around her slim little body. His little flame of desire was now roaring into a medium sized flame in his heart. He feared the worst if it grew anymore. He felt a warm feeling go through him as their bodies were slowly coming closer together.   
  
Serena had never felt so relaxed while dancing with anyone in her whole life. With the lights dimmed, the soft music, and their bodies swaying together in a slow motion, Serena felt as if she could just fall asleep. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He stiffened. It took Darien a few seconds to relax again. He held her closer to him and sighed. He put his cheek on top of her golden hair and sighed. He took in her sent.   
  
Ever since he met her, he couldn't figure out what that sent was. He guessed it was just her natural smell. He loved smelling it. Serena took in his scent as well. She could tell what it was too. Cologne mixed with a hint of roses. She wondered if he always smelled like that. She wondered what he smelled like after one night in bed with him. She didn't stop herself from thinking that. She didn't know why though.   
When the dance was finally over, Serena was a little disappointed. She wanted to stay in his arms longer for some reason. He smiled down at her, still holding her to him. She looked up at him. He seemed to be happier than usual.   
  
"Thank you for the dance, milady." He said as he bowed to her. She giggled. "Thank you, good sir." She said as she curtsied for him. She giggled and he laughed. He turned to leave the dance floor but Serena stopped him. He turned around and looked at her. "What is it Serena?" He asked, turning back to her. She was blushing slightly and she looked down at the floor.   
  
"I...uhm..." She started. She was a little embarrassed to ask what she was about to ask.  
He looked at her with concern. "What?" She looked up at him, seeing the concern and caring in his eyes. "Well....I was wondering what it would be like if...." She trailed off. He really wanted to know what she wanted but for some reason, he couldn't read from her mind what she wanted. He was blocked out for some reason. "If?" He asked with the concern still in his eyes.   
  
"I was wondering what it would be like if....if....if you kissed me." She looked away embarrassed and blushed the brightest red he had ever seen. He smiled. "Well, you're about to find out." He said as he took her and held her closely to him and lifted her chin up carefully with his hand and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Serena sighed through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them. It was Darien's half brother, Kato. He was standing in the crowed with a girl he hypnotized to dance with him. He watched angrily as Darien and Serena kissed each other, first, lightly, then with passion. He was enraged that his brother had gotten a mate before him.   
  
It was arranged that Kato would have a mate before his half brother, since Kato was older. He was told hundreds of years ago that Darien would have to wait until Kato had a mate, then he could go out and get one himself. He was breaking the rules, right before his vary eyes. He would get Darien for this, even if he had to kill his half brother and his mate.   
  
Outraged, he took the girl, who was still in a trance, to the back of the building. Once they were back there, he snapped her out of her trance and she shook it off. "Wh...where...where am I? And what am I doing here?" She said as she rubbed her head slightly. He smirked an evil smirk and stepped towards her.   
  
She took a step back a little frightened of him. "Where you are is none of your concern. And what are you doing here you ask? Well you're about to join me for dinner, but not in the way you might want it." Kato said as his teeth lengthened and they glistened in the moonlight. She gasped. "You're a vampire. Stay away from me!" She yelled as she started to run.   
  
He smirked with amusement. "Now the real fun begins!" He said as he gave chase. The girl ran to a dark little ally and slipped in there hopping it was safe haven from him. "You try my patience woman!" He called as he walked closer to the ally. "Come now, you're only making it harder on yourself. If you come to me now, I promise the pain will only last a fraction of a second." He said as he passed the ally.   
  
The girl held her breath, hoping that he would not notice her. She sighed a breath of relief when he passed.   
  
Little did she know he was right behind her. His eyes were glowing blood red. She turned around and gasped. He shot his hand out and grabbed her throat. "You didn't take the first offer. I was being nice but now it's too late to accept the offer and it's too late for you." He said as he bent her head sideways so he could get more access to her neck.   
  
With his fangs, he tore open her neck and the blood artery. She cried out at the pain. "Don't worry It'll all be over soon." He said as he began to drink the red fluid. She made painful gasps and clutched herself on to his shoulder. Her blood flooded his mouth. With her last cry of pain she collapsed and died in his arms.   
  
'I could have made her one of us but, no matter, there are still plenty of us to go around.' He thought with an evil smirk as he walked off into the night, leaving the girl's dead body for someone else to find.  
  
When Darien and Serena left the nice resteraunt, they walked around the city for a while. Darien's desire was now burning a hole in his heart. That one simple kiss made his desire go from a medium flame to a blazing infurno. He had to calm this emotion soon, or it would eat him alive.   
  
Every time he looked at her now, even just a little glance, made his body grow hard. He feared of what would happen if he stayed with her any longer. He probably would take her into one of the dark parts of the city where they would be alone and take her against her will and his. He couldn't allow himself to do that. "Serena let me take you home now, please?" He said pleadingly.   
  
Serena pouted. "But I was having so much fun, Darien. Can't we stay out just a little bit longer?" She asked him with her puppy dog eyes. He almost gave in but regained himself. "No, Serena, no. Maybe some other time" Darien said with no expression on his face. 'Yeah, when my desire decides to leave me alone!' He thought. He remembered his bad decision about letting Andrew go for the night. Now, he would have to fly her home, and that meant being really, really, close to her. 'Shit! Why'd I have to be such a jackass with Andrew?' He said as he ran his fingers though his jet-black hair. "Anything wrong, Darien?" Serena asked him.   
  
He turned to her, his desire raging though him. "Nothing is wrong. Are you afraid of being up high?" He asked her questionably. "I'm not too fond of it." She said looking down at her feet. "Well then put your arms around me and hold on tight." He said. She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and he lifted off the ground. She gasped and closed her eyes.   
  
During the trip back to her house, Serena felt something on the lower part of her. She looked down and noticed that their hips were closely pressed together and she felt him through his pants. She blushed and closed her eyes again.   
  
When they arrived at her front door, he put Serena down, away from him. "Well thank you for the really great night Darien. I had fun." She giggled as she opened the door. He started to follow but then stopped at the front door. Serena turned around to look at him. "Would you like to come in for a few minutes, Darien?" She asked as she smiled. He looked down at the ground. "N...no....I have some business to attend to anyway." She frowned. "Oh, I see. Well anyway, good night Darien." She said as she closed the door.   
  
But before she could completely close it, he burst in, closing it behind him. "Serena, I know what else I want from you this night." He said as he cornered her into the wall nearest to the front door. "And that would be?" She asked getting a little tense.   
  
He smiled and leaned in close to her face. "What I want this night, is you." He said as he kissed her lips passionately.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yet, another cliff hanger. If you want to get off of it I suggest you review it!  
Well, I'll be waiting for those reviews!  
Until then, peace, love, and doughnuts!  
~Mackenzie 


	11. Desire and lust

I finally got time to write this chapter out. I have had such a busy week this week so I really didn't have much time to update but I am now. So now I'll be nice and get you off of that last cliffhanger that I so evilly left you all on. Anyways, please read and review, like always. This time I'll try NOT to leave you on a cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself last time. (hehe!)   
DISCALIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena stiffened a little while Darien kissed her. His last kiss had been with less feeling. She had asked him to do it last time, but this one, it had come from his own will. It was filled with a lot more heat and passion than the last time.   
  
All of a sudden, she began to relax and then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Darien was now pressed into her more. He felt as if his lips would crush hers if he went on anymore with this. He tried to pull himself away but he just wouldn't move. It was true, his desire HAD taken over his mind. 'I don't want to hurt her, and yet I won't let go of her. It's a wonder I haven't suffocated her yet.' He thought as he deepened the kiss. Darien's self control was slowly slipping away from him.   
  
Then, without any warning at all, his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Serena willingly let him in. He hesitated for a moment then started to taste her. 'I never knew that humans could taste so good, aside from their blood.' He thought as he smiled inwardly. Serena tensed and whimpered while his tongue was exploring her mouth. Darien heard her whimper and stopped and pulled back.   
  
"I...I...I'm sorry Serena. Did I hurt you just then?" He asked with concern in his voice and his eyes. He gave her enough time to catch her breath. When she did, Serena looked into his now smoky, deep midnight blue eyes. They were afire with lust in them. She sighed and smiled. "No, you didn't hurt me at all." Their gazes locked intimately until Serena broke the silence. "Didn't you say that you had some business to attend to just a while ago?" Serena said as she blushed. Darien smiled with mischief in his eyes.   
  
"The only business I have is with you, darling" He said as he started to back her up towards the stairs to her room. She stopped at the first step they would have gone up on. He stopped in front of her. Darien put both of his arms on the railing of the stairs. There was no way she could get away from him. Darien leaned in close to her face. "And I don't mean the kind of business where we sit down, talk, and have tea." He said with that same mysterious smile. Serena blushed and started walking up the stairs. "So there's no way I can kick you out or refuse you, is there?" She said with a little playful, seductive tone. He nodded and walked up the stairs with her. "No where to run, no where to hide. I think I'm beginning to like this little game of cat and mouse." He said with his sexy vampire accent.   
  
She stopped and looked at him for a moment. Darien stared back at her. Lust and desire was now definitely obvious in his eyes. She stood there just staring at him. He smiled an arrogant smile. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to keep going?" She snapped up. "I...don't know." Serena didn't know what to do. She kept thinking she shouldn't do this with him, and yet, she should. "Well then, I guess if you're not going to move...." He said with amusement as he inched towards her. "Then I'll help you."   
  
He said as he easily picked her off the step and started to carry her up the stairwell. She gasped. They were halfway up the stairs. Serena took time to feel his muscles against her small body. One of his strong arms were carrying her legs the other, carrying the rest of her weight.   
  
Darien read her mind so now he knew where her room was. When they finally reached the end of the steps, he went to her bedroom with her and laid her down on her bed. She lay there for a few moments, thinking. 'I want to, so badly. But I shouldn't. What would my parents think? What would Sayia think?' She thought. 'Well, Sayia wouldn't have cared, since he himself, made love to a vampire, but he had a price to pay for that. I wonder what will happen to me? What if I get bitten as well?' Serena sighed. 'I can't do this. It's....'   
  
She looked up at Darien, who already had his tuxedo jacket off and tossed to a nearby chair and was already unbuttoning his shirt. "I know what you're thinking Serena. Don't try and hide it." He said plainly. She suddenly yelled. "God, I wish you would stop doing that! I hate your stupid power to read minds and seduce people! I hate you're vampire ways and most of all, I hate you!" She said as she sat up and crossed her arms over her breasts and looked away from him. He frowned. "Is that what you think, that I'm using my powers to seduce you? I assure you, I'm not. No powers whatsoever." He sighed. She still refused to look at him.   
  
"You must lust for me the way I do you, or you wouldn't have let it get this far." He said as he got up from her bed and got his tuxedo jacket on the way out her door. "No I don't. And you can just go that's fine with me!" She said as she got one last peek at him. He sighed one last time. "I understand that you're very confused about your feelings for me right now, considering the fact that I am a vampire. I could have helped you out with them if you wanted." He said before going out her bedroom door. She stared down at her bed and thought about what just happened.   
  
Indeed, she was very confused. But, did she really need Darien's help? Well at that point that's all she had. Serena hopped up from the bed and ran to the stairwell. He was just about to start walking down them before she stopped him.   
  
She ran to him and grabbed the white sleeve of his shirt. She looked up into his eyes and saw hurt and disappointment in them. "Darien, I'm sorry I yelled at you for no reason and you're right." She said as she looked to the floor. "I am?" He asked a little hopeful. She nodded. "I am confused, very. You said you could help me so please help me." She started into his eyes pleadingly. "Please." She said one last time before she pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately.   
  
He was a little surprised at first, and then he kissed her back. Serena started leading Darien back to her room while still kissing him. "I do lust for you Darien, I do" She said between a kiss. "And I you Serena." He said as he continued to kiss her down the hallway. They knocked a few pictures down off of the wall and a little table that held plastic fruit. Serena giggled though the kisses, knowing what they had done. She decided to pick those up later.   
  
When they got inside her room, Serena closed the door and locked it. "Now there's no way either of us is getting out of this." She said as she went into Darien's arms. Darien smiled. "I don't think I want to." He said as he took her in his arms and kissed her once more. He once again threw his tuxedo jacket to the same chair and continued to kiss Serena. Her hands undid the remaining buttons on his white shirt and tossed it in the same place that his jacket now lay. Serena put her hands on his strong, built, chest. She had no idea that vampires could be so built.   
  
"Comes from centuries of training." He said as he smiled down at her. She smiled back. He kissed her once again and picked her up off the floor and put her on the bed once more and got on top. "This time, you're not leaving this bed until I'm done with you." He said seductively. She giggled. Serena pulled Darien down into her and they picked up where he had left off. His hands were going down the sides of her slim body. His hands gripped her dress and she felt him almost rip it.   
  
"Darien! You have to be careful with this dress. I don't want it ripped!" She said. He frowned. "But I want you so much Serena. I don't want anything separating us." She sighed. "I know. I want you just as badly but you don't see me trying to rip your clothes off!" She said with a little laugh. He laughed as well. "I guess you're right but I wish you would!" With that, he carefully took the dress off. All she had left was her underwear, no bra.   
  
He leaned down to her and leaned in close to her face, staring into her eyes. "Serena, I will not hurt you I promise. If I do or try to...." He said as he lightly kissed her lips. "Please kill me." He said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. Her eyes snapped open wide. "What do you mean?" She said with worry. "I fear I may hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I did hurt you, so please promise me that, please." He said with a pleading voice. Serena suddenly smiled. "You won't hurt me Darien." She said with an angelic smile. "But Serena...." He started but she stopped him when she barely leaned up and kissed him. That kiss had shut him up.   
  
"I promise you won't." She said as she wrapped her arms around his tense shoulders. She smiled up at him that made him relax a little bit. "And besides, you said you weren't going to let me leave this bed until you were done with me. Don't you think that same rule applies to you too?" She said. They both laughed. "Yes I suppose it would." He said with a chuckle.   
  
When he wasn't acting like an arrogant vampire asshole, Serena thought he could be quite charming and sweet this way. She smiled once more before he started kissing her again. Serena arched into his kiss and his body more. She felt the main proof of his desire though his pants. She groaned with lust.   
  
Darien started kissing his way down her neck and down to her collarbone. He genteelly suckled on the edge of her collarbone. Serena moaned in ecstasy. Her hands and fingernails were all over his strong back. She felt that she had accidentally scratched him. Darien didn't really seem to care.   
  
'She hurts you and yet, you don't want to hurt her?' His inner voice said.  
'I don't want to hurt her. I already promised her I would not.' Darien said.  
'But she's a vampire huntress. She doesn't care weather she hurts you in battle or in bed.' It said.  
'But she does.' Darien replied.   
'That's fucked up.' It said  
'Not to me.' Darien said before shutting himself out of his own mind.   
  
That would be the last time he talked to his inner voice that night. The rest of his focus would be on Serena for the rest of the night. His lips started to trail down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled genteelly.   
  
Serena gasped and her hands went up to his head. His dark hair was now in clumps in her hands. She was lightly tugging on his hair. 'Darien is driving me crazy. I don't want him to stop but he is!' Serena thought desperately as he went lower. Her hands were still in his hair. He slowly planted kisses on her stomach all the way down the edge of her underwear.   
  
He took them off with no trouble at all and slipped his hand inside her. Serena gasped and clinched the sheets underneath her. He pressed his hand into her harder. Serena let out a little moan of pleasure. Darien watched her and smiled. She was definitely wet and ready for him. He quickly took off his pants and boxers. Serena looked up at him. He was completely necked now. He kneeled before her.   
  
"This will be a little painful at first Serena. Do you understand that?" He said with concern. Darien had sensed she was a virgin and that he was going to be her first. She nodded. "Now are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.   
  
He slowly slid inside her at first then, thrust inside her. Serena nearly came to the point of screaming. She adjusted herself to him and relaxed. He waited for her, no use in rushing it on her first time with him. When he knew she was ready for him to continue, he thrust inside her deeper until he had finally broken the barrier and took her virginity. She screamed at the intensity of it and gripped the sheets, hard.   
  
Darien looked up at her a little shocked. Sure he had taken a woman's virginity before, lots of women. But with her, he actually felt guilty. He started to slide out, but she stopped him. "Just give me a few seconds and I'll be fine." She said though breaths. He waited again until she wrapped her long legs around his waist.   
  
He started to thrusting again, but this time Serena met each thrust with her own until they both cried out and collapsed on the bed. Serena had never felt anything like this in her whole life, not even with a vampire.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review soon. I'll update as soon as I can and as soon as I get more reviews!  
~Mackenzie 


	12. The morning after

Well, I'm back now, so now I'm going to update this fanfic. Like always, please review after you read the chapters. I really enjoy reading feedback from my stories. Just another one of life's little pleasures! So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena awoke the next morning to see Darien staring down at her with his now soft ocean blue eyes. She smiled and then yawned. He leaned down to kiss her and she sighed and kissed him back. Serena barely had enough strength to do so, since she was still very tired from last night. She didn't know how long they went at it, but to tell the truth, she wanted to do it again for however long she could.   
  
Darien had given her a feeling last night she couldn't quite define yet, but she loved that feeling, even though it was new to her. "Good morning, Serena." Darien said sleepily with a toothy grin. She smiled back. "Good morning to you too, Darien." She thought over her words.   
  
'Morning? Doesn't that mean that....oh my god, Darien is going to die if I don't get him into some kind of darkness soon!' She fearfully looked up at Darien, who was laying his head back down in the crook of her neck, the previous place where he had laid his head when he had collapsed on Serena the night before.   
  
"Darien?" She asked urgently.   
"Umhmm?" He replied sleepily.   
  
Serena took a moment to look at her window. Every morning, if it were a sunny morning, the light from the morning sun would come in rays onto her bed. If it did while Darien lay there, she'd hate to think what would happen if it hit him.   
  
"You have to get out of bed now!" She yelled frantically.   
He smirked. "Why? I like it here, you're comfy."   
Serena started to push at his chest. "Don't you realize that you're about to die?" Darien smirked even more. "So? What are you going to do about it?" He said with amusement.   
  
Serena was about to cry. She didn't want Darien to burn into ashes right before her very eyes. "Please Darien, please get out of bed now before it's too late!" She said as she tried to move out from under him and get him into a dark corner of the house, but he wouldn't budge.   
  
"I'm not leaving this bed until I see fit." He said with ignorance. Serena looked over, the sunrays were getting closer and closer to her bed.   
  
"Alright then, let me put it this way: If you don't get out now, you will die by cause of the sun. Just because you had sex with a human doesn't mean you now have their strengths, so that means....get out....NOW!" She yelled.   
  
He winced. 'Damn, such loud lungs God had bestowed on her.' He thought as he smirked once again. "And just who says that I am not different from other vampires? I may be able to stand the sun's rays." He said with the vampire accent.   
  
Serena's eyes started to fill with tears. She had to witness one too many funerals in the past month, she didn't want to witness his. "Darien please, please, don't act stupid and shield yourself from the sun, please?" She asked with teary eyes. He smiled a warm smile towards her and laid his head back down in the crook of her neck again.   
  
The rays were only an inch away from her bed and Darien. She decided he wasn't going to move and save himself, so she hugged herself tightly to him and clinched her eyes shut.   
  
She felt his warm body against hers and his almost too relaxed muscles. Once Serena felt that the sunlight was hitting Darien's back, her tears had filled her eyes and she hugged onto him tighter, knowing this would be the first, and last time she would feel him against her.   
  
She waited for a few seconds and she didn't feel him burn or turn into ashes. She looked up at him. He looked down at her in amusement. "I told you I maybe different from other vampires. But did you listen to me, no. You had to go and think I was going to die right before your very eyes." He said as he chuckled as he wiped a few of her escaped tears away from her eyes. She stared at him in amazement.   
  
The sun was touching him, yet he wasn't burning like all vampires do. "What are you?" Serena said with some amazement still in her eyes. Darien chuckled. "A vampire of course. What do you think I am?" He said with humor in his eyes. She tried to slip away from him, now fearful of what she thought he was. "The...the d..devil himself...ma..maybe?"   
  
She didn't know what to think of Darien now. He was a vampire that could walk in daylight? She had never encountered one like him before. It just didn't make sense.   
  
Darien smiled a devil's smile. "Oh, I assure you, I'm not the devil. But I'm more damned than any other vampire in this world." He sighed. She relaxed once more. "So then, what kind of vampire are you then?" Serena asked with curiosity. He sighed once more. "I am a day walker who is a vampire, in other words, a half breed." Darien said seeing the interest in her eyes.   
  
"Can you tell me more....about being a half breed?" She said unsure of what she was asking. He shook his head. "In due time Serena. In due time." She huffed and crossed her arms. "You know, you are in my house, a vampire huntress's house no less. I do have the upper hand. I could torture you until you tell me." She said with a smirk. Darien gently unfolded her arms and slowly pinned her to the bed. His hands were sliding slowly and softly up her arms. "Darien" She moaned out. When he finally stopped, he stared deeply into her eyes.   
  
"You were saying? You know you really need a couple or more lessons in training." He said with seriousness. She stared deeply back into his eyes. "You're suggesting it, so why don't you train me?" Darien snapped out of his little gaze. "In your house? I don't think so we'd most likely destroy it...." She interrupted him.   
  
"Well then, how about your mansion? You seem to have plenty of room to thrash around in." She said with her genuine smile. Darien looked down at the wooden floor then, back at Serena. "Are you sure you want me to train you? It may be a little tougher on you because you are human." He sighed. "But if you don't want to...." She put a finger to his lips. "I can probably handle it." She said with confidence. Serena smiled at him with a warm glow to her face and with the sunlight shining on her golden hair and her features, she looked like a fallen angel to him.   
  
An angel whose virginity he had taken with no thought at all. His smile and happiness faded and was replaced with a frown and regret. Serena was only 18 and she still had her virginity. Most girls he knew already had lost their virginity at 18, but Serena.   
  
'She's so sweet and caring, just like Sayia had told me. She was probably trying to save it for someone special, but I had to go and take it with no commitment at all, except for the fact that now she is my girl, but I still feel bad about it. I had no right to deflower an angel such as her.' He thought as hatred for what he did came into his heart. He looked away from her and clinched his eyes shut.  
  
"Serena I'm sorry about what I did to you last night. I should have never touched you. I should have left out the door when I had the chance." She looked up at him and saw the pain in his face and his eyes were closed tightly. She took his face in each hand and made him look at her.   
  
"Well, I'm not sorry about what you did last night. In fact, if I got a second chance I'd do it again. With one other thing I really want." She smiled an angelic smile for him. He stared at her. "And that would be?" He asked with a little less sadness than before. "You, Darien, you and only you. After all, you were my first and I intend to make you be the second as well." She smiled even more and he smiled back. He was now speechless. "I....Serena...." was all he could say.   
  
Serena leaned up and kissed Darien passionately. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena and slowly turned so that Serena lay on top of his body, still kissing him. His lips were trailing down her jaw to her neck. He planted light kisses all over her neck and hugged her tighter to him while kissing her more deeply.   
  
Then, Serena heard the doorbell and broke away from the kiss gasping for air. "I....I...have to get the door....Darien." she panted. Darien nodded. "I have to go soon anyway." He said as she got up off the bed. She felt the cold air whoosh past her and would have given anything to just climb back into bed with Darien and cuddle with him in the nice, warm, bed.   
  
She went across the room to find her pink cotton robe and slipped it on and ran down stairs to answer the door. Once Serena opened the door, Amy burst in.   
  
"Serena, are you okay? Did he bite you?" She asked frantically checking both sides of Serena's neck quickly. Serena laughed. "No, he didn't bite me, he did much better than that, much better." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "No...you...you didn't. You're joking. Tell me that you're joking Serena." Amy said with surprise and shock. Serena nodded. "Yes, we did Amy. Darien and I made love last night." Amy gasped.   
  
"I don't believe this, your brother did the same thing and look what happened to him. You don't want the same thing to happen to you do you?" She asked hopping she would get the right answer from Serena. She looked at Amy seriously. "Amy, he's not all that bad. In fact he's not bad at all." Amy sighed.   
  
"One night with Darien and you automatically think that he's your prince charming? Way to go Serena. That's exactly what Sayia thought when he first spent the night with Raye and he wasn't bitten either at the time. You're just like your brother, careless and stupid!" She yelled. Serena had enough.   
  
"Shut up Amy! My brother was never stupid or careless. And he made that decision to get bitten by his own will. Oh and one more thing Amy, I am NOT my brother ok? He's dead! Gone forever so there! Happy now? Happy?" Serena looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes. "Look, why don't you go home and fuck Greg or something. I can't deal with your bullshit right now ok? So just get out....go...." Serena said as she turned away from Amy and walked back up the stairs. "I...I...Oh Serena...I..." Amy started but Serena stopped her. "Save your breath Amy. Maybe at my funeral you can make a speech about how stupid I am!" Serena said coldly.   
  
Amy's eyes welled up with tears and then she turned around and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her. When Serena reached the top of the stairs, Darien was standing there in his black tuxedo pants and white shirt buttoned all the way up with his tuxedo jacket neatly hung over his arm.   
  
"You didn't hear that, did you?" She asked with a little bit of embarrassment in her voice. "Every word." He said. She looked down at the floor and then he lifted her chin with his hand to look up into his eyes. She sighed. His ocean blue eyes always seemed to calm her every time she looked up at them.   
  
"Listen, we'll talk about it later, but maybe sometime later in the day, would you like to come to my mansion for some training? I'll be happy to help you." He said with a warm smile. She nodded. "That would be nice. Later on in the afternoon, how's that?" She asked cheerfully. He smiled even more, if that was even possible. "Sure, I'll come by early to come and get you." He said as he walked past her down the stairs but then he stopped. "Oh wait I forgot one thing...."   
  
He said as he climbed back up the stairs and brought her closer to him and kissed her passionately once more before he left her. Before he went out the door, he turned towards her and bowed and gave her a very sexy vampire smile.   
  
Serena sighed as Darien closed the door. She now knew that she definitely had some feelings for him, which she had quite defined yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me, was it good? Review and tell me!  
~Mackenzie 


	13. Doubts

Ok I am putting up this chapter of the dream now because I may not be able to do any this week. I will be spending my free time in school doing extra studies since I failed the 3 weeks report thing. So I may update with another chapter later the week after next so anyway enjoy this one!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Darien had left, Serena went back to her room, passing the pictures that were hanging on the wall and now lying in the floor because Darien and she had knocked them down last night. She picked them up and easily put them back up on their respective nails in the wall.   
  
The last picture she picked up was of her and Sayia and her parents. It was a nice family picture that had been taken years ago. 'All of that is gone now. I don't have a family anymore. I'm literally alone in this house and in this world. I have no one left but....' She thought over what she had said, or yelled, to Amy.   
  
'Her....Amy my best friend. Oh my god, what have I done? I just kicked out the only one left in my life that is like family to me.' Serena thought as she picked up the little table and the fruit bowel and the plastic fruit. 'I have to go apologize to her. She didn't deserve what I did to her. Besides I still need her as my friend and as my help-kick-vampire-ass-sidekick!' She thought and giggled as she went back into her room.   
  
Her room was full of the morning light now. She looked over at her bed and remembered just at least a few moments ago, she was pleading for Darien to get out of her bed and get himself to someplace dark and how she held on tightly to him and found out that he was a half-breed as he called it.   
  
She wondered if there were more like him out there. She shook that thought off her mind and went to her closet to get dressed. She pulled out a white blouse and some nice black dress pants and some high healed nice black shoes.   
  
'I'm dressed like I'm going to a meeting or something! Oh well.' She thought as she went to go make her bed. While she was making her bed she noticed that it had a familiar scent coming from it. Serena recognized that smell it was Darien's scent. She sighed as she took it in.   
  
'Serena Tsukino, the vampire huntress, falling in love with a vampire, what's next?' She thought dreamily and then snapped herself out of it. 'Whoa there Serena! Falling in love, who am I kidding? I can never fall in love with anyone, not even him. Especially not HIM! But I do have feelings for him still. Yet, I don't know what to call my feelings for him. Maybe caring? I don't know I'm still confused.' She thought as she finished making her bed.   
  
She walked over and brushed her long golden hair out and put them up in her usual and yet, unique hairstyle. Serena walked down the stairs and past her kitchen to see the roses Darien had given her last night. They were still as lovely as they were when he had given them to her.   
  
With one last look at them, and some last minute thoughts of him on her mind, she walked out the door and got a carriage and rode to Amy's house.  
  
Meanwhile at Darien or rather Lita's mansion, Darien walked in though the front door with his black hair tousled and his tuxedo jacket hanging over one arm.   
  
He had only taken a few steps into the house when Lita stepped in front of him. She was wearing her dark forest green pajamas that were made of the purest silk. She had her arms crossed and she was looking pretty tired and worried.   
  
"You know, you should be in bed right about now, Lita. You're not like me you know, you're a full bread vampire, unlike me...." He said she angrily cut in. "Cut the gentleman bullshit, Darien. I can walk around if the curtains are closed in the daylight. Now, anyway, did you enjoy yourself last night?" She said as he merely tossed his jacket to a nearby chair and sat in the other chair by it. He smirked.   
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I have? I got a good midnight snack out of Serena." He said as he licked his lips. Lita raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Really? Well that's not what our brother said he saw last night." She said as she leaned against the chair he was sitting on. "What? Kato was there last night?" He said as he sat up straight in the chair, very much alert. Lita nodded.   
  
"Uh-huh. And I must say, Darien, your little promise to Serena was, how shall I say this, noble?" Said a voice from the ceiling. Lita and Darien both looked up to see Kato sticking to the ceiling as if about to attack. Darien looked up at his half brother with hatred in his eyes.   
  
"You had no privilege being there, Kato. What went on between Serena and I last night should have remained as nothing more than a memory to she and I." Darien said angrily as Kato let go of the ceiling he was clinging to and slowly floated downwards. He landed right in front of Darien, who was near to the point of killing him, even if his father and Lita forbade it.   
  
"You seemed a little too preoccupied to even notice me last night, so what's your problem? You seemed to be basking in the radiance of knowing that you took the virginity of a human girl, a vampire huntress no less." Kato said as Darien got up out of his seat and stood up glaring at him. "She's more than just a human and a vampire huntress, Kato. I have this certain feeling towards her that you could never know."   
  
Darien said still glaring at him. Kato only smirked. "Yes, nor do I wish to know. You know you did two things wrong last night and I'll tell you only one." He said as Darien bared his fangs. "And what, exactly, did I do wrong?" Darien said as he prepared to attack Kato, if need be. "You let a vampire huntress into your heart and your mind. Now you know she can kill you whenever she wishes and can catch you off guard. You're not in the least bit frightened are you?" Kato said as he stopped to stare at his glaring and probably considerably angry half brother.   
  
"She would never do anything like that to me. Serena and I....we have this....this....feeling towards each other and...." Darien started but Kato interrupted.   
  
"And what? You love each other? That's even worse. If you two keep going at the rate you are now, you'll end up with a half breed for a child, just like Raye and that bastard would have had." He said as disappeared quickly with an evil laugh. Darien was glad too because if Kato had stayed around any longer, Darien might have killed him.   
  
It took a little time, but Darien managed to get his anger level down and his fangs went back to being normal teeth. He sat back down in the chair and sighed.   
  
"I can't believe that I didn't sense him around Serena's house last night. I should have been able to have." He said as he put his head on his hand. Lita massaged his shoulders soothingly. "You couldn't have known he was around, he was probably miles away just reading your mind and seeing though your eyes what you were seeing." Lita said. He sighed as she continued to massage his shoulders.   
  
"I don't know what I should do, Lita. Should I just give up on her and go for someone else or stay with her, I don't want her to get hurt but I also don't want her to be separated away from me. I have just this certain fascination about her I guess." He sighed again. "Well, try going out with another girl for one night. See how it turns out. Just try Darien, for hers and your sake." She said as she stopped massaging Darien's back and walked across the room to a room he knew was hers and she got into bed and went to sleep.  
  
When Serena got to Amy's house, she got out of the carriage and paid the toll and went up to the front door of Amy's house. 'God I hope she will forgive me.' She silently prayed as she rang the doorbell and, to her surprise, Greg answered it.   
  
"Oh, hi Greg, is Amy home?" She asked sweetly. Greg looked at her with a glare. 'Shit! She must have told him what I said about them back at my house. Oh I hope they both forgive me.' Serena thought as she stood in the doorway with Greg glaring at her. "Oh sorry me and Amy are too busy "fucking" as you called it. Come back later." He said as he started to close the door but Serena stopped him.   
  
"Please Greg, I'm here to say I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that when I said it. Please let me in, please?" Serena pleaded. "Let her in Greg. She does deserve another chance. After all, everyone deserves a second chance." Amy said as she appeared behind Greg. Serena passed Greg and went into the study with Amy.   
  
Amy closed the door behind them as they sat down. "Amy, I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying all those nasty things I said. I really didn't mean them. I just....got out of control....a little....that's all." She said as she looked down at the floor. Amy smiled. "It's okay Serena. I would have forgiven you even if you hadn't come all the way over here. You are my friend after all." Serena looked up and Amy's smiling face and smiled back.   
  
"So what do you think of me and Darien....well....how should I put this....uhm...doing what we did last night. What do you think?" Serena said. Amy frowned. "Well, I don't really approve but, if you think you can handle something as big as having a relationship with a vampire then, I guess I can deal with it. But if you ever need help, even if only a little, you can always come to me. Promise me if things get rough, you will come talk to me. Promise me Serena." Amy said with seriousness. Serena smiled.   
  
"I promise. But it's probably nothing I can't handle on my own." She said as she got up out of the chair and opened the door.   
  
When Serena opened the door, Greg fell in on his knees, he was now flat on his face. "Greg! How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?!" Amy yelled at her husband. Greg awkwardly got up and looked at Amy and bowed his head. "Sorry. I guess I'll be sleeping on the sofa again tonight, huh?" He said as if it were a joke. Amy nodded. "Yes, for ANOTHER month." She said as she walked out of the room.   
  
"Another month? What did he do last month?" Serena asked. Amy laughed. "The same thing. But last time, I was having the same conversation with Sayia over the same topic." Serena sighed. "Oh I see. Well, I'll come visit some time soon." Serena said cheerfully. "Ok then, give me a call sometime!" She said as Serena walked out the front door.   
  
Amy sighed. 'It doesn't seem that long ago that I had that very same conversation with Sayia over Raye. I hope you have better luck with this, Serena. Better than your brother, I hope." She said as she went to go fix her and Greg some lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha! See? No cliffhanger this time! I was actually nice for a change. Well, anyway review for this chapter!  
~Mackenzie 


	14. A little training

I know you all have been waiting for the next chapter so here it is!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Serena got home, she closed the front door, took off her shoes, and walked into the family room, now known as the living room. Memories came flooding back into her mind with her family in them. They used to sit around in here, on the big sofa and watched T.V. and mostly enjoyed each other's company.   
  
She sighed and sat down and picked up the remote for the T.V. and turned it on. The channel was currently on the news. When she began watching it, her stomach started to growl. 'I guess doing all that running around today really got my appetite going.' She thought and giggled as she headed towards the kitchen to fix herself some lunch.   
  
"In other news...." Serena heard from the T.V. in the other room. "A girl's dead body was found in an ally today with unusual cut marks on her neck." Serena huffed.   
  
'Well yeah, they're unusual because you don't see people going around with bite marks on their necks every day!' She thought as she prepared herself her lunch. "Doctors are checking into this and what caused the girl's gruesome death." Serena returned to the living room stirring some mashed potatoes in a bowel, staring at the television.   
  
'Oh that's an easy answer to this question uhm....oh let me think....a vampire!' She thought sarcastically as she started to go back into the kitchen. But she stopped when she heard the news reporter say something else.   
  
"Relating to this case, one vampire hunter named Sayia Tsukino, was bitten not too long ago and turned into one of these vampires himself. He belonged to the very famous vampire hunter family, the Tsukinos. His mother had died of false accusations and his father died of natural causes. It is to be believed that Sayia is also dead as well but that is not likely. The only remaining vampire huntress of that family is Serena Tsukino, who is not nor has been turned into a vampire.   
  
Her assistant, Amy Mizuno has told the press this information so as not to bring up any suspicions that Serena Tsukino, the last of her vampire slaying family, is NOT a vampire." Serena sighed with relief, silently thanking Amy for her assistance in her life.   
  
'Well, at least that's one or two things off of my back. Now, the only thing I have to deal with is Darien.' She thought as she went back into the kitchen and gathered the rest of her lunch together and set the table herself.   
  
As she ate lunch a little while later, her thoughts came to Darien, who had offered her some training later on in the afternoon. Serena looked up at the clock and her eyes went wide with worry.   
  
She only had 5 minutes left before Darien came and got her and she still wasn't properly dressed. She began running upstairs but before she could reach the top, the doorbell rang. 'Shit! I'm still not ready! Oh god, what will I tell Darien?' She thought as she ran back down stairs and ran to the front door. When she opened it, she saw Darien with his mischievous smile.   
  
"Uh....Serena, those aren't exactly clothes you want to train in." Darien said with a smug look on his face now. Serena glared at him and fixed her hair a little bit.   
  
"Well I had things to do unlike some people who can just sit on his ass all day in his big mansion with not a care a in the world!" She said as she walked past him to the carriage. She saw that Andrew was sitting up in the driver's seat again, but this time, he didn't even dare to come down or even look at her.   
  
'Darien probably told him something or did something to him. "Good afternoon Andrew." Serena said cheerfully to him but he didn't answer. "Serena, come on. Get in the carriage." She turned to Darien who was holding the carriage door open for her. "Darien?" She wanted to ask about Andrew. "Yes?" He said as he helped her into the carriage. She took his hand and he helped her into the carriage. She shook her head. "Never mind Darien. It was nothing." She said as she sat down with him sitting across from her.   
  
Darien looked at her, very concerned now. 'I can't figure out what she's hiding from me. Her mind somehow closed me off so I can't read her mind. I have to find out, somehow.' Darien thought as they rode to his mansion.   
  
Serena looked out the window and saw the mansion. It was bigger than she remembered from the last time she was there, considering that she was sneaking around last time. She shook that memory out of her mind. "Serena, is there anything you want to tell me? I know something is troubling you. You can tell me, besides you know I'll never leave you alone if you never tell me." He said, taking her hand in his. A warm sensation passed throughout her. "There's nothing really. I'm just thinking that's all. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said as she smiled at him. He smiled back.   
  
A while later, they were in a room that was bigger than the room that they had fought in before. While training, Serena slipped on one of her high-healed shoes and almost fell to the hard floor, but Darien caught her before she hit the floor. "Damn slippery floor!" Serena said as she looked up at Darien. He smiled down at her while holding her with one arm. "Oh no Serena. I don't think it's the floor. I don't think you have any balance." He said as he chuckled. She slapped his shoulder playfully. "You try running around in these heels. You almost slip on anything." She said as she stared up at him.   
  
He stared deeply into her eyes. Desire and lust slid though both of them as Darien slowly lay her on the floor. Once he had laid her down, she pulled him down to her, wanting him close to her. Darien stared into her eyes for only half of a second before he claimed her lips in a hungry, lustful, passionate kiss.   
  
While still kissing Darien, Serena slipped her arms around Darien's neck and brought him as close as she could get him and he didn't even try to stop her. Serena pulled on Darien's bottom lip with her teeth lightly and he groaned in lust. "God, Serena. I beg you, don't do that to me please." He whispered huskily against her lips. She giggled. "And why not?" She said before he smiled again and took her lips in his once more.   
  
Darien could hardly control himself now. His hand was going towards the buttons on her blouse. He didn't care where they would do this at, just as long as he could have her with him.   
  
"Don't you think you two should be doing that in your room, Darien?" He stopped kissing Serena and looked up at Lita and got up. Serena sat up and he helped her up.   
  
"Lita, you still have a couple hours until sunrise. You shouldn't be up." He said as Lita started leading him away. He turned back to Serena. "I'll come back in a few moments Serena. Just stay right there ok?" Darien said as she smiled and nodded.   
  
Once they turned the corner, Lita started talking to him. "You owe me because I am loosing sleep because of you and I had to find something for you!" She hissed at him. He smirked. "And what would that be?" Lita was STILL in pajamas and still very much tired.   
  
"A replacement girlfriend for tonight so you can get your mind off Serena." Darien looked at her. How in the hell was he going to manage trying to get Serena off his mind with another woman?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cliffie I know but I had to do it. Anyway review.  
Oh and if you want to know what other stories I have out I have:  
The woman in blue rated R and A little TLC from a doctor rated PG-13   
So anyway check those out too. Oh and for those of you who wanted to know, I am a female.  
~Mackenzie 


	15. Scared

Ok here's another chapter that I decided to put out early. Yup, I did two chapters this week for this one story, new record! Anyways here's the story.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien looked at Lita like she was crazy. "And, what do you propose that I do with the so called replacement girlfriend?" Darien asked, as he made sure that Serena wouldn't hear them. "Take her out for a night in the city of course." She said as he shook his head.   
  
"No, I won't do it. There's only one woman I want to be with right now and that's Serena." He said as he turned to go back into the training room but she grabbed his arm. "Yes, you will do it, you have to! It's for yours and Serena's own good. Just trust me." He stopped trying to pull away from her. "Why? We seemed to get along fine last night. I care about her and she cares about me. Does that make any difference to you?" Lita shook her head. "Darien, you just don't seem to understand. She is a human, you're a vampire, get this though your thick head, you two are NOT meant to be with one another."   
  
Darien punched the wall. "Will everyone just stop telling me that? I already know it, god damn it!" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck frustratingly. "So, you're not a stupid as you look. Just get it though your mind that you and Serena can't be together. It just can't be done." She said. He smirked. "Yeah, and who is going to stop me? Serena's brother and our sister were brought together and they had the same differences as Serena and I..." Lita cut in.   
  
"And they were killed, weren't they?" Darien nodded. "Yes, by Serena. But I don't think she had the intention of killing her brother or our sister. I don't think she knew they were at the party, honestly." He pleaded with her. "That's just what she wants you to think, Darien. Once your guard is down, she will most likely kill you." Darien sighed.   
  
"I already know all of this bullshit, so stop telling me. I know that if I keep this up Serena and I will do something that we will both regret, but she would never try and hurt me. And those things about having a half breed for a child is only half true." He said. Lita looked up. "What do you mean 'only half true'?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sure how it works, but since I'm a half breed myself, and since Serena is a full bread human, I'd think, that it would be mostly human. Very light traces of vampire would show in it." Lita smirked.   
  
"Yes, but half breed or not, our blood lust is still all the same. You and Serena would not even last a month together, if the thirst came. But I'm sure you already know that." Lita said as she started walking off.   
  
"Now, come meet your date for tonight." She said as Darien followed her. "I ask you, Lita, how am I supposed to get Serena off my mind with another woman?" Darien asked as they walked towards the main waiting hall. "Maybe she can make you get your mind off of Serena and on to her. Then, you won't have to worry about being in any kind of predicament with Serena. And this one, you can take her blood if you want and not give any second thought to it." She said as they neared the waiting room.   
  
'What if I WANT to be in a predicament with Serena?' Darien thought. Lita had read his mind and answered him telepathically. 'Trust me, you don't.' Darien shrugged.   
  
When they entered the room, Darien saw a woman sitting in a chair, about Serena's age. She had short black hair and her clothes fit seductively to her body. Usually Darien went for those kinds of girls and normally wouldn't hesitate to take them to his room, but ever since he slept with Serena, that had changed him. "Darien, meet Elisa. She has agreed to go out with you tonight and..." Lita said but Elisa cut in. "And if things go well, we might be going out EVERY night." She said as she smiled seductively. 'That's what you think, bitch.' He thought as Lita elbowed him.   
  
'Be nice, Darien.' She told him telepathically again. Darien stepped forward and took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Darien." He said, but not with much enthusiasm. She giggled. He looked away from her. 'How am I going to survive this?' Darien asked himself.  
  
Back in the training room, Serena was just aimlessly walking around and humming to herself. 'I wonder why Darien has been gone so long.' Suddenly, her train of thought was cut off by a voice. "You shouldn't worry about Darien, but yourself." The voice said.   
  
Serena looked around the room for the source of the voice, but couldn't find any. "Who are you and where are you?" Serena asked as she looked around the room desperately. She was unguarded and she had absolutely no weapons.   
  
Suddenly, Kato appeared behind her. "All of that information is none of your concern. What you should be concerning yourself with is how you are you going to save yourself from me?" He asked and smirked as she turned around to face him.   
  
His eyes were blood red and his fangs were all the way grown out. Serena took one look at him and started backing up into a corner. He followed her. Serena was really scared. Strange though that she had never been scared of a vampire in her life, except for this one. He kept coming closer to her and she started whimpering. As he came within only inches of her, Serena screamed loudly.   
  
From all the way on the other side of the mansion, Darien heard Serena scream and quickly ran off in the direction of the training room. 'Oh shit! I remember that I left her in that room all by herself with no protection at all. I just hope Kato didn't get to her and hurt her because if that bastard did....' Darien thought as he burst in the room to find Serena huddled on the floor in a corner of the room, scared out of her wits.   
  
Darien went to her and held her in his arms. He felt her shaking in his arms and his anger started to grow. He read her mind and knew what happened. Kato had come into the room and scared her. 'He's going to get it for scaring Serena, if I ever get my hands on him.' He thought as he held Serena closely and tightly. "It was a vampire and he...." He put one finger on her lips. "I already know, Serena. It's okay." He said as she buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared I...." Serena started but Darien cut her off. "Shhh. You don't have to talk about it." He said as he helped her up off of the floor.   
  
He kissed her cheek. "I...I don't think I should come....anymore." Serena said as she walked with him towards the door. Darien frowned. "Why? You have me protecting you. Don't even give that other vampire a second thought okay?" He asked as he lifted her chin up to look into his eyes. Serena sighed. "Alright, if you say so." She said as she smiled.   
  
After that smile, Darien couldn't hold it in any longer. He took her lips in a gentle kiss and she sighed, being totally calmed. When they pulled away, Lita was standing in the doorway. "Your date is getting impatient Darien." She said with a smirk. 'Oh no. Now Serena is going to be mad at me.' He thought as Lita gave him an 'I'd knew I'd get you in trouble' look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for now. Please review!  
~Mackezie 


	16. A vampire Casanova?

Sorry for the wait (again) but I am in the process of moving so I may not get to update this until next week. If I am lucky, I may get to update sometime this week. So anyway please read and review as always.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Your date? Darien, what's going on here?" Serena asked as she looked up at him questionably. Darien looked down at her, not really knowing what to say. "I...Serena...It is not what it sounds like...." Lita interrupted. "Oh no, Serena, it's definitely what it sounds like. Darien is going out with another woman besides you. He doesn't want you for his woman." She said smirking. Darien shook his head. "That's not true, I swear, Serena."   
  
Serena looked at Darien disbelievingly. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked him. He looked at her, helplessly. "Because I am. You trust me now, don't you?" He asked with a smile on his face and with pleading eyes. She didn't know what to say, or what to believe. 'Darien sleeps with me one night, and then, he gets a new girl the next day? I'm confused.' Serena thought, as she stared up at Darien, not sure whom to believe, Lita or Darien. "I don't know. I don't know if I CAN believe you." She said as she looked down at the ground. She thought some more. 'If he's doing things like that, then he's nothing but a Casanova!'   
  
She thought as her anger started to rise. She slapped Darien across the face. He stepped back, a bit surprised. "You know what, Darien? You're nothing but a vampire Casanova! You sleep with one woman one night and THEN you move on to the next one. And to think you said you cared about me...." She said as she lowered her voice and lowered her head so they wouldn't see the coming tears in her eyes. "I guess all those things you said about caring about me was all just bullshit!"   
  
She said as she walked past him and Lita and out of the room and ran down stairs, but Darien was fast, so he easily caught up with her. He now stood in front of her on the steps; she refused to look at him.   
  
"Why.... why did you lie to me?" Serena said as she tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears. He put his hands on her shoulders, comfortingly, feeling her shiver with his touch. "I never lied to you, I swear, Serena. I truly care about you. Please don't think of this the wrong way." He took her chin and made her look up into his eyes and was surprised to find her crying. "Serena, I'm sorry. Lita got me into this, I didn't want to do it at all." He said as he wiped her hears away, gently.   
  
Serena looked up at Darien, only half understanding him. "Please forgive me for slapping you. I just lost control for a moment that's all." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I do forgive you. Please stay here until I come back, if you want, Lita can tell you why she made me do this." He said as he smiled down at her. She smiled back and kissed the place where she had slapped him.   
  
Later, Darien went out the door with Elisa, smiling. Not because of her, but because of the fact that Serena, his human angel, was waiting at home for him. Serena walked into the study to find Lita sitting there reading a book. "Well, care to explain to me why you set Darien up with another woman?" She asked as she sat down in the chair next to Lita. Lita smiled and put down the book.   
  
"It's simple really, I don't want you two to do something you'll regret...." Serena sighed. "Oh no, not the age old 'parent lecture' thing." She said as Lita laughed and then stopped. "Seriously, Serena, you're in danger if you stay any longer with him. His thirst may become to great and he may kill you, if he got a hold of you...." Serena lifted her hand for her to stop. "I already know. I wouldn't be in this relationship with Darien if I didn't know the risks Lita. I'll be careful, don't worry!" She said cheerfully.   
  
About an hour later, Darien came home, looking a little messy. His hair was messed up and his clothes were a little wrinkled. He walked into the study where his half sister and Serena were sitting there talking, catching up mostly. Serena was giggling along with Lita but they both stopped when they noticed him standing there.   
  
Lita got up and walked over to him and started talking to him telepathically. 'So what happened to Elisa?' Lita asked. 'Our date was cut off short. You wouldn't believe how many times tonight she tried to seduce me! But I took care of it....' He said. Lita's eyes went wide. 'Did you...?' She started to ask. He nodded. 'I got a little hungry, plus she was annoying.' He said. She nodded. 'I would think as much. Well, anyway, take care of Serena. Please don't use her for a midnight snack.' Darien smiled. 'I would never EVER do that to her.' He said as he kissed Lita's cheek and she walked off to go to bed.   
  
Serena still sat in the chair, wondering why Darien and Lita stood there, just staring at each other. Darien put both of his hands on either side of the chair she sat in and trapped her. He smiled and leaned in towards her face and brushed his lips across her cheek and whispered in her ear.   
  
"I missed you while I was gone. I would rather have had you out there with me tonight instead of what's her face." He said as he pulled back to look into her eyes. Serena smiled. "I missed you too, Darien."   
  
She said as Darien leaned in to kiss her lips passionately. Her arms slipped around his neck and he easily lifted her out of the chair, still kissing her.   
  
"I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?" He asked as she smiled up at him. "Yes, if it's good and if it's for me then, yes." She said as he started to carry her to a room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha, ha, CLIFFHANGER!  
Please review and I'll get the chapter up as soon as I get the internet up at my new house!  
~Mackenzie 


	17. Darien's passion

~Laughs nervously~ Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. If you read 'The woman in blue' then you know why it took me longer than any other time I have updated. Anyway, here is a new chapter!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Darien finally put her down and opened the door to a room, Serena was amazed at what she saw. It was a bedroom, most likely his. It had little candles lit all over the room and around the bed, which cast a dim, romantic glow in the room. And on the bed, were millions of rose petals.   
  
She turned to Darien, who was smiling at her warmly. "It's really beautiful, Darien. But why...." She said as she trailed off to look back at the room. "Why would I go to all this trouble?" He said as he finished the sentence for her. "It's not trouble. And the reason I went and did all of that, it was for you." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. Serena stared deeply back into his and sighed. "I...I..don't know what to say...." She said as she looked down at the floor. Serena truly did not know what to say. No other man had ever given her a sweet gesture like Darien had. She suddenly smiled up at him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Darien had caught her and kissed her back.  
  
Once they pulled away, he smiled at her and took her into the room and closed the door. "Serena, will you let me take you again? You said that since I was the first, you intended to make me be the second as well. I have two reasons too." He said as Serena blushed furiously and looked down at the floor once more. He lightly lifted her chin so she would look up into his eyes. "Well, what do you say?" Darien asked with hopeful eyes. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I'll have to think about it. But if your reasons are good...." She said as she started unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt. "I might just say yes." Darien gulped at how she was unbuttoning his shirt and the way she looked sensuously up at him.   
  
All sorts of thoughts were running though his mind. He wanted to just tell her later and take her on to his bed now, but he forced himself into staying calm. "My reasons are, one, I wanted to make up for the little misunderstanding about that whole replacement date thing. And two, I wanted to show you one full night of my passion to you." He said as he backed her up to the side of the bed and trapped her. Darien started trailing hot, passionate, butterfly kisses down her neck that made Serena moan.   
  
"So, what do you say now?" He asked, giving her a very sexy smirk. She smirked back. "This!" She said as she fell back onto his bed and pulled him down with her. She was giggling in his ear, which made him shiver. The rose petals went up into the air and landed lightly on both Darien and Serena. She looked up at him and he slowly leaned down to kiss her. It was different from all of the other kisses Darien had ever given her.   
  
This one was slow, passionate, lustful, and hungry. Serena thought in the next few moments she would die from his kisses. He continued to kiss her for quite some time. His hands were on her waist, until they slowly moved up over her stomach, past her mid-section and up to cup her breasts that were still covered by her blouse. Serena gasped though his kiss and he took that time to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Darien's hands went over her breasts to her blouse buttons. He knew she wouldn't like it if he ripped any of her clothing, so he forced himself to take her clothes off, slowly and normally, which was killing him. He didn't think he could wait much longer.   
  
When he was finally done unbuttoning her blouse, he slipped it off of her and tossed it across the room. Then, he sat up and threw his shirt off, not even bothering to mess with the buttons. Serena looked up at him. He looked more mysterious and sexier in the dim candlelight. She pulled him back down to her and he kissed her lips once again and started to go lower to her neck and started kissing that. Serena's hands were sliding up slowly up his back and around his shoulders.   
  
Her nails gently and lightly scratched themselves across his back and shoulders. That sensation made him shiver slightly and he growled into her neck. "Serena, don't do that. If you do, I may just rip the rest of your clothes off and go a little too fast to what you're used to." He said panting. Serena giggled at the reaction she got out of him. After he was sure she wouldn't do it again, he continued his way down her neck to her collarbone and lightly kissed that. Serena did the same act again. This time, he looked at her dangerously.   
  
"I mean it too. If you don't stop it now, Serena, I'll loose what little self control I have left." She giggled. He continued to stare at her seriously. "I'm SERIOUS, Serena. Quit trying to make me loose control or else I won't be able to stop myself, please!" Serena smirked. "Maybe I don't want you to control yourself at all." Serena said as she ran her fingers though his dark hair. Darien looked at her, stunned. Serena suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down to her quickly and kissed him passionately. 'I still don't think she's ready to see that passionate vampire side of me yet. I've only showed her what little human passion I have in me.' He thought while Serena's hands slid downwards and unfastened the button on his pants. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Darien thought as she started slipping his pants off for him.   
  
Darien caught her hands and took them off himself. "Serena, I want to do this just as badly as you do but, I'm afraid there is still a risk that I may hurt you." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. "You didn't last time Darien. And I promise you won't this time either. I...I trust you now." She said as she smiled. He smiled back. "Okay, if you're completely sure." He said as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and discarded that. "I am sure. Take me again, Darien." She whispered sweetly in his ear. Darien smiled and nodded, seeing the trust in her eyes.   
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately once again. He went lower to her neck, then to her chest all the way down to her breasts. He gently took one of her breasts in his mouth and gently suckled on the nipple. Serena gasped. Her hands were going up to his shoulders. She lightly gripped them and moaned.   
  
Once Darien was finished with the first, he went to the second and did the same act. Serena moaned out Darien's name and dug her nails into his shoulders deeper. He finally had finished with her breasts and kissed his way down the middle of her midsection. Serena felt like liquid hot fire was following each and every one of Darien's kisses down her body. Her hands were now tangled in Darien's thick, silky, black, hair. Before Darien even got down to them, Darien's hands were already sliding off Serena's underwear.   
  
Darien kissed his way down to the most intimate of places. He very gently started kissing her inner thigh and then his tongue slipped inside of her, making her gasp and want more. "Darien.... please...." Was all she could say while he was doing that to her. After a while Darien was back up to her and kissing her with all the passion he had in his soul. He looked up into Serena's eyes after he had pulled away from their kiss.   
  
After one look from her, he needed no other words and slowly, but gently, slid inside her. Serena moaned in ecstasy and hugged herself to him. Darien moaned at the pure pleasure of being inside her. After a few moments, he started slowly pumping in and out of her. Then, after he was sure Serena knew what kind of pace he had set he started thrusting. Serena gripped him tighter, never wanting this moment to end or to let go. A few moments had past and she finally wrapped her legs around his waist, signaling him to go faster.   
  
Darien obeyed and thrust deeper inside her and faster, more passionately. The moment finally came when Serena climaxed and Darien soon after. They both lay exhausted on the bed now. Darien finally slid off from her and pulled her into his arms and cuddled her. Serena's face was buried in his chest and she sighed with contentment.   
  
Darien looked down at her and smiled, seeing she was very near to falling asleep. He suddenly remembered the three words he wanted to cry out to her, but couldn't until she said them back to him. That was the only set back to this, she had to say she loved him before he said it to her. With that thought in mind, he fell asleep, holding Serena close to him.   
  
Serena snuggled in closer to him. She almost fell asleep, but not before she saw a pair of glowing blood red eyes staring at her from across the dark room. Serena shot up, but by the time she had done that, they were gone. 'Must be my imagination.' Serena thought as she shrugged it off and slid back into Darien's arms and slipped into a peaceful sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creepy huh? Well I'm sure you know whom the eyes belonged to. Well I'll update again soon! 


	18. Rules

Ok now, I'm out of school and it's summer! ~Silently prays~ thank you god! And please let me get good grades on my report card so I can go to high school and continue my fanfics. Unfortunately the report card is going to be mailed to my house and usually my parents get the mail so there is no way I can get my hands on it and burn it. Hehe a little bit of pyro going on there! -.-;   
  
Anyways, please read and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon. (It would be cool if I did.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up to hearing the chirping of birds outside the next morning. She no longer felt Darien's warm body or his embrace. She looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. 'That's strange. I wonder why he left without telling me?' Serena wondered as she got out of bed and picked up her clothes and put them on.   
  
Once she finally finished, she found a brush and found a mirror and stood in front of it and combed out her very messy long hair. Her thoughts then went to the activities of last night. She blushed at the memory of what happened. Darien was trying so hard to be gentle with her, considering his immense desire for her that night. And the way he held her after they had tired each other out, oh it was all too good to be true for Serena to believe, considering the fact that all that, was coming from something she had fought most of her life, a vampire.   
  
Serena finished tying up her hair in her meatballs style. 'But he's such a sweet, romantic, interesting, sexy, vampire. I know I'm supposed to be together with a human man, but can't I break the rules, just this once?' Serena thought as she sighed and looked up at the roof. But when she did, she caught a glimpse of something that moved. She quickly looked around the room, but saw nothing. She turned back to the mirror and sighed. 'I'm really letting my imagination run away with me.' She thought. Suddenly, she felt two hands slide around her waist and she gasped, as she was being pulled closer into a nice warm body.   
  
Serena looked up to find Darien smiling down at her and chuckling. She turned fully into his embrace and hugged him, while burring her head in his chest. "Serena, I think I know the answer to your question." He said as he looked down at her, while he held her close. Serena took her head off of his chest and looked up at him, confused. He smirked.   
  
"I read your thoughts and you asked yourself if you could break the rule of having to be together with a human man. And I think I know the answer." He said as she continued to look up into his eyes. "And what would the answer be?" She asked. "Well, your brother and my half sister broke the rules, so I guess that means, we could try as well." He said as he leaned down to lightly kiss her. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.   
  
It was a very soft kiss, but Serena wanted more. So she deepened the kiss and she slowly led Darien back to the bed and fell backwards with him on top of her, still holding the kiss. Even after last night, Serena still wanted him. Her hands started to undo his shirt, but Darien's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "What....di...did you...think....you were doing?" He said though gasping breaths. Serena looked up at him and smiled. "Taking your shirt off, what else?" She said as she leaned up to kiss him once again, but Darien stopped her.   
  
"Don't do it Serena. There's this rule I have to follow that I can't break, even for you." He said as he got up and sat on the side of the bed. She sat up and sat beside him. "What kind of rule?" She asked. He sighed. "It's sort of a honor rule. We vampires have to follow it, weather we are with a human or vampire. If you have made love with the same person three times, then you have to make them your mate, no matter what." He said, sadly. Serena frowned. "But we have only done that twice." Darien sighed. "I know. That is why we can't do it a third time. I don't want to hurt you." He said as he looked down at the floor. Serena smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad. I wouldn't really mind...."   
  
Darien turned to her to show his fangs had grown out all the way. "Don't tell me you don't mind having these in your neck, because I know you would." He said as they went back to normal. Serena sighed. "Oh, yes, that." Darien got up and stretched. "So, where were you this morning?" She asked as she still sat on the bed. He smirked. "I got a little hungry and had to go and feed." She gasped. "So you killed someone?" Darien laughed. "No, no, I went and fed on some deer blood in the forest. I only drink human blood if it's the only resource around." He said as he smiled and walked out of his room. But suddenly, he opened the door again.   
  
"Oh and Serena? Stay here until I come back okay?" Serena nodded as he once again, went out the door. Serena fell back on to the bed. She knew she now had strong feelings for Darien, but she didn't know what to call them. She sighed as she fell asleep on the bed.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien went downstairs to go talk to his father, the current king of all vampires. Darien walked into his father's study to see him reading a classical book. He looked up from the book at his son and put down the book. "I have to talk to you, father." Darien said as he stepped into the room and stood in front of his father's desk. He nodded.   
  
"Yes. About what?" Darien started to get nervous. "How would you feel if I had a human girl for a queen and a mate?" He asked as he looked down at the floor. His father looked up at him seriously. "Personally Darien, I really don't care, as long as that woman makes you happy and you can make her happy. But there are a few drawbacks to having a human woman for a mate." He said as Darien nodded for him to go on.   
  
"Well, as you know, before your stepmother, your real mother was a human and of course, I was master vampire at the time. We fell in love the first time we ever saw each other." He chuckled a little. "But of course, she was trying to put a stick of wood though me at the time. Anyway, we took our desire for each other to the next level and from those 3 times we joined, you were created so therefore, you were born a half-breed, half vampire and half human." He sighed. "We loved you, just as much as a human family would love their human child. And of course your mother and I, loved each other, more than life itself. Unfortunately, I chose not to turn your mother, even though she begged me to give her the mating bite, I kept on refusing. She knew what could happen if I didn't. I never did. One night, I somehow, blanked out and killed her. I didn't mean to either. I couldn't stop myself. I had no free will."   
  
Darien's father looked down at the floor and sighed. "I know you miss her, dearly. I wish I could have gotten to have know her, before she died." Darien said as he bent his head. His father got up out of his seat and put one hand on Darien's shoulder and made him look up. Darien noticed they looked almost exactly alike, minus the brown hair. "Listen to me son. If you intend to make the vampire huntress your mate, then you have my blessings but, if she wants to be totally bound to you by being turned over, then accept her request the first time and learn from my mistakes. But she has to request it out of her own free will and love for you, if she has any." Darien nodded.   
  
"I'd do anything for her. I...I...I truly love her." He said blushing a little. His father smiled. "Ah, it's true what they say, history does repeat itself." He said as he led Darien out the door. Darien stopped and thought about something after his father had closed the door. 'Wait a minute, how did he know Serena was a vampire huntress?' He asked himself, but then just shook it off and went back to his room for Serena.   
  
Meanwhile, Lita was in her room with Neplight. Lita lay beside Nephlight, exhausted. "So, do you think that your step father would mind having one of his guards marrying the princess of vampires?" He asked, while trying to catch his breath. Lita sighed. "I'm not really sure. But if he does say yes, I'll be happy if I end up as your mate." Lita said as Nephlight smiled and fell asleep. Lita looked down at him and smiled. Just as Serena spent the night with Darien, Lita spent the night with Nephlight. "We are going to have one too many babies around here if this keeps up." Said a voice from the ceiling and Lita knew who it was. She huffed.   
  
"Do you always have to watch every single thing your siblings do?" She said as he floated downwards to stand next to the edge of the bed. She stood up with the bed sheet wrapped around her. Kato smirked. "Please, I'm just looking out for both of my favorite siblings." Lita smirked. "Yeah right. You just want some entertainment is all." She said as she went to go get herself some pajamas. Kato sat in the chair that sat across the room. "You know, you should be asleep right now with lover boy over here." Kato said as she found her pajamas.   
  
"Shut up and get out so I can get dressed." She said as she walked over to the bed and laid out her pajamas. "No I think I'll stay so I can look after you." He said, smirking. Lita's anger finally surfaced. "Get the fuck out, now!" She said as she pushed him out the door and slammed it. 'I have to admit it, I hate him more than Darien.' She thought to herself, as she got dressed.   
  
A while later, they found Serena and Darien sitting in one big chair together in the library, just talking and playing around. Serena was helplessly giggling while Darien tickled her. He had finally stopped when she was begging him to stop. Darien still held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with the same force as Darien.   
  
Little by little, Darien kept on deepening the kisses and held her tighter and closer to him. Then, Darien's lips went lower to her neck and kissed her, while Serena sat in his lap, breathing heavily while he kissed her. She moaned as he continued his way down. Serena got one thought in her head while he was still kissing her. Serena had fallen in love with Darien. Serena sighed happily as his lips began their way down the front buttons of her shirt.   
  
"See what I told you? They are doing exactly what Sayia and Raye did! They are both going to regret it soon." Kato said to Lita as she rolled her eyes. "Kato, will you stop being such an overreacting bastard and leave them alone? For your information, I would like to have Serena for my sister in law and I am in love with Nephlight and I am going to marry him no matter what you or our stepfather says. So get a life and stop worrying about it!" She yelled as slapped Kato and stormed off to her room.   
  
Darien was just about to undo the buttons on Serena's blouse when he stopped himself. 'I can't force Serena into something she doesn't want, yet. I have to force myself to wait for her choice and I have to know she loves me as well.' So he pushed Serena off of him and got up out of the chair.   
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. But, you have to leave now. I have to let you make a choice about our relationship on your own. Please leave." He asked as he turned away from her. "But Darien...." She said as she got up and stared at his back. "You heard me, I said go Serena. Go home." He said, as she was about to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
So, she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. 'I may be in love with him, but maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me.' She thought to herself as she cried and ran out of the mansion. 'My feelings for Darien were all so stupid!' She said as she continued to run.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for now, please review!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	19. Misunderstandings

I give up, I give up! You reviewers win, so here's another chapter. Oh yeah and don't forget to read my now finished fanfic, 'The woman in blue'. I'm not that close to finishing this story yet, so there's a lot more to come, I'll tell you that much.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Serena stopped running from the mansion, she fell to the ground and cried. 'Why did I have to fall in love with something I'm supposed to hate? I thought he was falling for me too, but I was wrong. So damn wrong.' She thought as her tears fell into the earth's soil.   
  
She now felt like she was going to die. She had no idea why Darien rejected her, especially after all of the compassion he showed her. Then, Serena thought of something.   
  
'Maybe...maybe he decided to give up on me and go for a woman vampire instead. Darien doesn't need me to hold him back from having a vampire family and life that he really wants. I guess I should just give him up as well. I do want him to be happy with what ever he gets in his life.' Serena thought as she stood up and whipped a few tears away.   
  
Serena looked out aimlessly into the path she would have to take to get back to her home. She was about to leave when a voice stopped her. "Ms. Tsukino, wait!" Said the voice from behind her. Serena turned to see Darien's carriage driver, Andrew. She smiled at him, even though she was upset.   
  
When Andrew caught up with her, he noticed her tear stained face. "What happened to you? You look so unhappy." Andrew said while Serena, for some reason, went to him for a hug. Andrew hesitated, but eventually put his arms around Serena. He thought to himself wordily. 'If Darien catches me holding Serena, he will kill me.' Serena cried into his shoulder and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Dari...Darien...ga....gave...up...on...on..mm...me!" Serena stuttered, crying harder. Andrew held her as she cried into him. "I don't think that's true Ms. Tsukino. The past few days, he has been acting rather happy and that's a little odd, especially for him." Serena looked at Andrew, confused. "Why is happiness a weird thing for him?" She asked. He sighed.   
  
"He told me ever since his real mother died when he was a little boy, he was never the same, and he vowed never to be happy ever again." Serena nodded. "So, Lita's mother wasn't Darien's real mother?" Andrew nodded. "No, she wasn't. But that's all I can tell you." He said. Serena frowned as he started to walk back to the stables, but Andrew was stopped with a call from Serena. He turned around to see her behind him.   
  
"Will you do me a favor and take me back to the city? I need to talk to a certain friend of mine." Serena said to him sweetly. Andrew smiled and nodded. "I can do that." He said as he smiled and walked off to get the carriage and the horses.   
  
Later, Serena arrived in front of Amy's house and got out of the carriage and thanked Andrew as he went off back to the mansion. Serena walked up the small steps to Amy's house.   
  
When Serena rang the doorbell, Amy automatically answered it. "What brings you here Serena?" Amy asked cheerfully. Serena smiled. "Something sort of important. Can I come in and talk?" She asked, but Amy was already rushing her inside.   
  
Back at the mansion, Andrew had finished putting the horses back into the stables, when Darien came out. Andrew took one look at him and looked away. Darien quickly grabbed his friend and pinned him to the wall. "And just what did you think you were doing with Serena?" Darien asked as Andrew hung there, glaring at him.   
  
"I was comforting her because she was crying. She thinks you gave up on her and that you hate her." He said angrily. "I told her it wasn't true and she believed me too. Maybe I should have told her that you were secretly going around with a female vampire and then I could have taken her off your hands so you couldn't make her unhappy anymore!" Andrew said angrily.   
  
Darien switched from pinning Andrew to the wall by his shoulders to choking him. Darien's fangs started to grow out, but Andrew wasn't scared. "Care to repeat that, old friend?" Darien asked with anger in his eyes.   
  
After a while of being silent and turning blue, Darien let Andrew fall to the ground and turned around and started to leave. "If you say you care about her so much, then why did you make her cry?" Andrew asked, with anger still burning in his eyes. Darien turned around, with his fangs grown back into regular teeth. His eyes went soft.   
  
"I made Serena cry? All I told her was that she had to make a decision about our relationship on her own. I didn't mean to make her cry." Darien said as he looked down at the ground. "Well, congratulations buddy, you did." Andrew said as he walked off to gather some firewood for the house.   
  
Nearby, Kato heard the whole conversation from the shadows and smirked. 'This is just lovely, now my brother no longer has a chance with that huntress called Serena. Now I think I'll make things a little more interesting.' He thought to himself as he moved though the shadows and to his room to plan.   
  
Meanwhile at Amy's house, Serena had just finished telling Amy what had happened and Serena started sobbing a little bit. Amy patted Serena's back as she cried into Amy's lap. "Why.... Why...Why did I have to fall in love with a...a....an asshole like him!" Serena yelled as she sobbed. Amy patted her back.   
  
"It's okay Serena. The same thing happened to Sayia, except he wasn't given a lot of time to think about it, he just went on ahead without thinking and he willingly became Raye's mate." Serena sniffed and looked up at Amy. "What do you mean?" She asked as she wiped away an escaped tear. Amy sighed.   
  
"Before Sayia was bitten, he had made love to Raye. She had told him that there was a rule that she had to give him a mating bite after they had made love with the same person three times and he had. So, he automatically obliged and let her bite him. He didn't really have much time to debate that decision with himself. And since Darien gave you the time to think it over, I think he wants you to make the choice for yourself and not force you into it." Serena nodded.   
  
"So that's what he meant when he said to make a choice about our relationship. I thought he hated me or something. Oh god, Amy, I've made a terrible mistake! I have to go and remedy it." Serena jumped up from her place on the floor and almost went out the door, but Amy stopped her.   
  
"Serena, I want you to give some serious thought to this, once he bites you, there's no turning back. You can no longer be a slayer and there is no way to reverse the process." Serena nodded. "I'll think it over, seriously, I promise!" Serena said as she ran out the door. It was pretty dark when she got out.   
  
She started to walk home. She turned the corner when she bumped into somebody. She fell on the ground and the person she had bumped into was standing before her. "I'm so sorry I didn't think anyone would be around this corner and...." Serena took time to look up at who she bumped into.   
  
It was a man. Wait a minute, this was no man, it was a vampire. 'And me without my steak.' Serena thought as she got up, but was suddenly pinned to the wall. "We meet again, slayer." Said the voice and she sort of recognized it. It was the same vampire that had scared her at Darien's mansion a few days ago.   
  
Her bravery suddenly turned to fear and she stood there, pinned to the wall, frozen. "Since my half brother isn't here to save you, and since I don't think he wants you anymore, I'll take you for myself." He said smirking, showing off his fangs. Serena wanted to run, scream, kick him, but was too afraid to even speak. He slowly closed in on her neck and Serena stood there, mentally screaming, but outside, she was too scared to move as Kato's fangs drew closer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, another chappy finished. Please review!  
  
~Mackenzie 


	20. A rouge brother

Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I was updating my other fanfics too, so I took the first chance I got to update this one. Ok enough of my mindless babble, on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena lost all color in her face out of fear and she felt her legs start to give way. She started to slip in and out of consciousness. Kato was only an inch away from her neck now.   
  
Serena thought of only one thing as she felt his hot breath on her neck. 'I just wish I had know that Darien wanted to give me a mating bite and make me his, then I wouldn't be in this predicament. Now, I'm going to end up being someone else's. Oh god, I wish Darien would save me.' Serena closed her eyes as she felt the end draw near.   
  
Suddenly she felt her body drop to the ground against the wall. She was too scared to even see what happened, so she fainted.   
  
Meanwhile, Kato was lying on the other side of the sidewalk. He hadn't known what hit him, but whatever it was, it was pretty strong. He looked up to see Darien looking very pissed off at him. Darien's eyes were blood red.   
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from Serena." Darien said as Kato got up and smirked. "Oh, you didn't seem to act like that back at the mansion. I thought you wanted her out of your hair, so I was going to take her for myself. Does that bother you? I mean you haven't marked her yet, besides the fact that you fucked her." Darien turned away from him and went towards Serena.   
  
"I never said I wanted her out of my life. Now leave, I shall tend to you when I return." He said as Kato debated with himself about something and then quickly flew into the dark night sky.   
  
Darien's eyes went back to normal the moment Kato left. As Kato flew back home, he kept having one thought in his mind.   
  
'I'll make you pay, brother dearest, I assure you, I will.' He thought as he headed back towards the mansion.   
  
The moment Kato left, he went over to Serena and bent down to see if he had hurt her in any way. He quickly checked her neck. 'Thank god I got here just in time. I would never forgive myself if I had to watch Kato walk around with Serena hugged around him.' His fists suddenly clenched and his anger rose.   
  
Pure hatred for his half-brother came to his heart. 'Don't worry, Serena, I'll protect you, even if I have to do it from afar.' Darien thought as he picked up Serena lightly and felt her shift in his arms a little. He smiled.   
  
'I guess you're going to be all right. You're just in a state of shock.' He thought as he lightly lifted himself off the ground with Serena in his arms and flew to her house.   
  
When he got there, he knew she had an open window in her room, so he entered there and lightly put her on the bed, and shut the window and locked it. Darien undid the sheets for the bed and slipped Serena's body under the sheets and put the covers up to her chin. He was really worried about her. He started to pace around the room debating weather or not to stay and guard her or go home.   
  
His heart almost leaped into his throat when he heard Serena mumble something incoherently in her sleep. 'I think I should stay. After all, I love her and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. But I still have to know if she loves me or not.'   
  
Darien sat down in a chair next to her bed and ran his fingers though his already messy hair. After a while, Darien started to feel drowsy from the lack of sleep he had in the past few nights. He had Serena to thank for that.   
  
He smiled in memory of those two nights they had shared together. He watched her shift a little on her bed and said one thing that made his heart speed up at least ten miles a minute.   
  
"Oh Darien...." She had sighed out and turned on her side to face him in her sleep. Darien stared at her for a few moments. She looked like a sleeping human angel to him. Darien smiled as he looked out the window at what remained of the night.   
  
The stars were shining brightly especially that night. He turned to look back at Serena. 'I want her in my life so much. I'd do anything for her, even Lita knows that.' Darien thought as he sighed and watched her for the rest of the night.   
  
Morning finally dawned on the city and Darien still sat in the chair next to Serena's bed, extremely tired, but awake nonetheless. He saw the sun come up and relaxed, knowing that Kato would be asleep right now, since he was a full blooded vampire, like his sister.   
  
Darien stood looking down at her while she still slept. Serena groaned and started moving on the bed. He knew it was his time to go. He quickly unlocked her window and looked back at her and smiled, knowing she was safe, for now. Darien jumped off the windowsill and closed her window back.  
  
Serena woke up, amazed to find that she was back in her room. 'I thought that vampire had gotten a hold of me for sure.' Suddenly, Serena remembered seeing a black blur and blue underneath that, which she believed was the person who saved her. But how did they know where she lived? 'I guess I'll never know who....' Her thoughts were cut off by a smell. It was a scent, actually.   
  
A very familiar one, one that gave the person away very easily for her. 'So, it was Darien that saved me? God answered my prayers. Hopefully he'll answer my last request for something else I really need.' Serena thought as she got up out of bed, changed clothes, and headed out to do some food shopping.   
  
When Darien got back to the mansion, Lita stood there, in the same pajamas, as always. "Darien you really...." He cut her off. "I know I know, I really screwed up this time. Nag to me about it later." He said while yawning.   
  
Lita stopped him from going upstairs into his room. "What now Lita? I'm really tired and I don't want to talk about this right now, so please...." He said as he tried to pass her, but Lita wouldn't let him. "I think you should sleep somewhere else for the day, Darien. You really need to sleep. You look like you haven't slept in nights." Darien yawned again.   
  
"Yes, so where do you suggest I sleep?" He said, barely able to keep his eyes open. Lita smiled and led him to the basement. It was really dark and had no flooring.   
  
"Usually we use this place to re-generate ourselves after a really though fight with other vampires. But I think you're an exception." Lita said as she led him to the hole in the ground. Darien didn't protest, knowing how much better he would feel after a day in the ground.   
  
He stepped down into it and the hole closed quickly. Lita yawned. "Rest well, brother. You'll need your strength for tonight." Lita said to him, knowing full well he was already in a deep sleep.   
  
When Lita closed the door to the basement, she turned to find Kato standing behind her. "Why do you insist on helping that half breed?" Kato said, growling. Lita glared at him. "Because, even though he is only my half-brother, I still consider him as a bother nonetheless. And after what you did to Serena, I no longer consider you as my brother any longer." She said as she started walking back to her room.   
  
"Don't tell me you're starting to care for the human too. You and Darien are going to go down with her, you realize that don't you?" He said as she turned back around. "If I go down with them, I will with honor. I love Darien like a real bother. And I'll love Serena just the same when she does become my sister-in-law." Lita said while glaring angrily at her disowned brother.   
  
"Lita, you know you'll be going to hell if you join up with them." He said while glaring back at her. Lita glared at him more intently. "Then I guess I'll be taking you to hell and back with me!" Lita yelled as she turned and walked quickly to her room. Kato glared at her door after she slammed it. 'Then, I guess you'll be going with them, little sister.' He thought as he went back to his room and continued sleeping.   
  
It was nearly after sunset when Darien woke up. He came up from the basement and found that Lita had already laid out some new clothes for him on a little table. They consisted of a simple button down red shirt and black slacks with a note on top of them.   
  
Darien slipped out of his dirty clothes and into the new ones. He had just finished buttoning the shirt when he picked up the note. He read it.  
  
Dear Darien,   
  
I hope you slept well. Nephlight and I have gone out for a night on the town and Kato has gone who knows where, but whom in the hell really cares? And your father had to leave for a business issue and should be back by one. Anyway, there is a surprise for you upstairs in your bedroom. I won't tell you in this letter, because it'll ruin the surprise. Well, I hope you have an enjoyable evening, Darien.  
  
Love,  
  
Lita.  
  
Darien looked at the letter, a little confused. 'A surprise up in my room? Now what could she have planned for me?' He thought as he headed up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door to his room, someone sat on his bed that he never expected to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, another cliffhanger. Most of you probably want to kill me by now, so please review and I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
~mackenzie 


	21. Courage

Here's the new chapter you all have obviously been dying to read, so here it is. But I assure you, this isn't the last chapter, there will be more after this one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien stepped into his dimly lit room and walked closer to his bed. "Is that you, Serena?" He asked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. Serena smiled.   
  
"Yes, it's me Darien. And I'm here to tell you that....I have been thinking and I have made a choice." Once he got closer to her, he saw what she was wearing and felt himself grow with a need for her. She was clad in a silk red nightgown that was held up by very thin straps. It was almost see-though. The length of it wasn't very long either. It was just above mid-thigh.   
  
To tell the truth, she looked both beautiful and sensual. Darien had to try really hard to control himself. He smiled at her, hoping he would get the answer he wanted. 'I hope she realized she loves me.' He hoped with all of his heart and soul.   
  
"And what have you been thinking about?" He asked, while she took a deep breath and let it go. "You....us....I mean, I want to....I want to be with you. Not just for tonight, but for the rest of my life. I want to be what you call your mate. And I have given a lot of thought to this and...." Serena trailed off as she looked down at the floor and blushed slightly, but she didn't know why.   
  
She knew she loved him, but she just had to get the courage to tell him. Darien stepped forward. He was now directly in front of her, not touching her. "Serena, are you sure you want me to make you my mate? I mean, you realize you can't go back to being human once I turn you, and you can't be with any other man aside from me." Serena nodded.   
  
"I know, and I can deal with being a vampire for the rest of my life. But as for the part about not being able to be with any other man other than you, I wouldn't even think of being with someone else if I was yours." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Darien smiled.  
  
"And I have a good reason for me to become your mate." Serena said, while looking up into his deep blue eyes. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her small body. "And your reason would be?" He said, giving her his sexy trademark smirk. Serena blushed once again, for the second time that night.   
  
'Can I really tell him? I really do love him, but I keep loosing the courage to tell him. Please God, answer my prayers and please give me the strength to say the words I want to say to him.' Serena sighed, almost baking out, when suddenly she felt a large amount of energy and courage come to her.   
  
"Because....because....because I....I love you, Darien." She said as she began to shake with excitement and anticipation, waiting for his answer. Those words had made Darien feel as if his heart and soul had came out of his body and gave themselves right over to Serena. Darien stood there, stunned, not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to take her in his arms and just kiss her until the end of the world. He wanted to just declare that his heart and his love was hers then and there.   
  
There were so many things he wanted to do. Jump, yell, leap off his balcony for the joy and love that he felt swamp his heart. "Are you okay, Darien? You seem, well, you look as if you're about to die." Serena said with concern. He finally looked down at her and smiled as he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly and then pulled back.   
  
"God, it seems like I've waited for you to say that for over a hundred years, Serena. You don't know how many times I've had dreams of you saying that to me. But I want you to know something." He said with indescribable happiness in his eyes. Serena nodded for him to continue.   
  
"I love you too. I have ever since the night I met you. I fell head over heals in love with you at first sight, even though I didn't know it then, I know it now, and I know that I'm madly in love with you. I love you Serena and I don't think I could ever love anyone else, but you." He said as tears started to form in Serena's eyes.   
  
"Oh Darien, I....I...." She was at a loss for words at his declaration of love to her. Instead of saying anything, she jumped into his arms, almost knocking him down, and kissed him passionately. Darien instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "You understand after we join, we will be bound to each other for the rest of eternity and after that, right?" He said as he picked her up off of her feet and placed her on his bed. Serena smiled.   
  
"Yes, I understand that. I want to be bound to you for the rest of mine and your life." She said as he got on the bed and crawled over to her and held himself above her on his arms. "So do I, Serena, more than anything else in this world and the next." He said while he leaned down to kiss her and then, laid his full weight on top of her small body. Serena sighed. She felt absolute warmth from him and safety.   
  
Darien smiled as he looked down at her smiling face. 'I hope I see that same smile for the rest of my life.' He thought as he kissed her lips lightly, her body sinking into the mattress with his body pushing her deeply into it as he deepened the kiss. Serena felt as if her body were being pressed into a cloud by the one man and vampire she truly loved.   
  
She felt the red silk sheets underneath and around her, which she knew she was going to be gripping onto pretty soon. After Serena could no longer breath, and Darien knew that, he smiled inwardly and continued his kisses down her jaw line to her neck.   
  
After she had caught her breath, she groaned under him, feeling desire for him surge though out her entire being and heart. Darien finally got down past her neck and her collarbone to the top end of the nightgown. He smiled, knowing that he could just take it off normally, like he always did the times before, but tonight was going to be different. He needed her, wanted her, hell, he would even beg and plead for her. But above all, he knew he loved her and that she was more than willing to love him back.   
  
Darien suddenly turned his smile, into a very mischievous smirk. 'I guess she'll have to enjoy being single for a few more minutes or seconds.' He thought as his hands gripped the nightgown tightly in each hand on her sides and quickly ripped it, knowing she would be bare underneath, but instead of being greeted with the sight of her necked form, he saw red once more.   
  
Serena lay beneath him now with only a red bra and matching underwear. She waved a finger at him. "Tisk, tisk, Darien. You should learn to be more patient." She said as she heard him growl a little. "You are starting to drive me crazy, Serena. You should know that's not good for me, but you're the one who brought this upon yourself so...." He trailed off while smirking again. Serena smiled and reached up to undo his shirt. When she did, he shrugged it off and threw it to the other side of the room. His strong bare chest was open to her view.   
  
'Is it me, or does he look even stronger tonight?' Serena thought as she pulled Darien back down to her, wanting him as close as she could get him. Instead of kissing her like always did, he bent and whispered in her ear. "Is it me, or do you look even more beautiful than ever tonight?" He whispered in his vampire accent.  
  
She shivered as she realized that he had read her thoughts. Darien smiled, knowing that she wasn't going to be capable of hiding her feelings or thoughts from him anymore, now that they were going to be together. He went back up to her face and looked down at her. She looked up at him, blushing a very light shade of pink now.  
  
After Darien had finished his usual tour of her body, he was soon holding his body above hers again and waited for a few moments, just to add suspense. While he had been kissing her all over a while ago, he was whispering words of love and promises to her while taking off the remainder of her clothing. She now lay necked before him.   
  
He still had his pants on, and wasn't about to take them off, at least that's what it looked like to Serena. "Well, what are you waiting for, Serena?" He said as he smirked at her. "You expect me to take them off myself, don't you?" Serena said while pouting and crossing her arms over her breasts. Darien chuckled.   
  
"I hope our children aren't as stubborn as you." He said while chuckling still. The thought of having children with him made her blush and to add on top of that, their current situation made her blush even more. Darien looked down at her and smiled once more for at least the hundredth time that night. He saw how red her face had gotten and the rest of her body was the same. Serena closed her eyes and tired to get herself back to her normal color.   
  
While she did this, Darien quickly took off his pants and his boxers. He laid his body on top of hers which made her gasp, feeling his warm, naked body against hers. Her eyes shot open to saw his eyes staring down at hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her while she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Once he pulled away from the kiss, he rose above her once more and positioned himself for his entrance. Serena looked up at him, a bit dazed. "If you have any doubts about this, Serena, just say so and I'll stop." Darien had his fist clenching a ball of the sheets in his hand next to her, hoping that she wouldn't want him to stop and not make her his mate. He wanted to, so badly.   
  
It would hurt him deeply if she had doubted him, his love for her. Serena gave him a small smile and touched the sides of his face with her hands and held him there to look down at her.   
  
"How could you think that, Darien? I want to do this. I want to be yours. How many times must I say it? I love you Darien, you and only you. No one else." She said with seriousness, but with love as well. At this, he let the sheets go and leaned down to kiss her.   
  
"I love you too, more than anything else could compare." With that, he kissed her with all of his heart, his soul, and most of all, with his undying love. While he kissed her, he decided that he needed to make her his right then and there.   
  
Very quickly, he thrust inside her, making her break their sweet kiss and scream and grip his shoulders. He winced a little from the pain of her scream and of her nails digging into his skin, but waited until she settled herself against him. Once he knew that she was ready for him to continue, he started to slowly slide in and out of her. Serena could do nothing but moan or gasp and claw at his back and shoulders.   
  
With every minute that passed, Darien started to gain speed and started his thrusts into her. Serena gasped and moaned and even called out his name a couple of times, just hear herself say her lover's name. Darien, himself even whispered her name to her just as she called out his.   
  
A few minutes had passed before Serena gained enough energy to wrap her legs around his waist to keep up with him and even thrust her own hips up to his. Darien moaned out loud as she did so.   
  
Seconds passed as Darien drove himself deeply within Serena. Darien kept on speeding up the pace, something he had never done before with her in their last two joinings. After what seemed like an eternity, Serena cried out and collapsed on the bed, taking Darien down with her.   
  
When they had collapsed, Darien had landed right on top of her. His forehead came into contact with hers while she lay there, with her eyes closed and trying to catch her breath.   
  
While Serena lay there, she felt Darien's release inside of her, but it was different from the last times he had done that. Yes, she had felt him do it from the times before, but this one just felt different from the other times. 'Maybe it's just me.' Serena thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see Darien half smiling.   
  
He looked pretty tired from their ordeal. She probably looked the same since she felt that way. Serena moved Darien's hair out of his eyes. He tried to smile, but yawned instead. She giggled when he finished yawning.   
  
"What's so funny, Serena?" He asked as he picked himself off of her and laid next her, pulling her close to his side, and yawned once more. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien and smiled a weak smile. "Nothing, just you." She said, now yawning herself. He chuckled. "Let's go to sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow." He said while closing his eyes. Serena looked up at him.   
  
"What do you mean? I don't remember having an appointment for anything tomorrow." She said, looking confusedly up at him. Darien only pulled her closer to him. "You have to meet my father for some important business. You'll find out what that is tomorrow."   
  
He said before he kissed her and fell into a deep sleep. Serena lay beside him now and thought only one thought while she started to drift off to sleep. 'I wonder what his father will be like.' Was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll get the next one up as soon as I get lots and lots of reviews!  
  
~mackenzie 


	22. The morning of love

I thought I could get a new chapter out before I went back to school on Monday, so here it is! And still, this is NOT the last chapter. There's still more to come. A few more chapters I think. Anyway, please read and review as always. Oh, and we all know how time consuming school can be, so bare with me as you all are probably going to have to wait a little longer than I always get the new chapters out. I'll try to get a new chapter out for each of my stories. That is, if I get enough reviews. Well, anyway, please enjoy this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When morning came, the sun crept over the big black mansion when Lita and Nephlight entered the mansion. Lita sighed.   
  
"Well, at least we managed to beat the sun, this time." She said as she hung her coat up on the rack and stretched her arms above her head. Nephlight smiled and came up behind Lita and wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her. "You make me happy, Lita. Do you know that?" He whispered in her ear as she shivered and nodded. "Speaking of people making other people happy...." She trailed off as she looked to the staircase to her brother's room. She smiled as Nephlight led her to her room. 'I hope you two have made each other happy.'   
  
Meanwhile in Darien's room, Serena was just waking up. She looked to the balcony window to see the sunrise. She smiled while she stretched a little more. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her midsection and pull her to something nice and warm. She looked down to see an arm snaked around her sheet-covered body, and looked over her shoulder to see Darien smiling in his sleep.   
  
She sighed and snuggled deeply into his body. Serena felt Darien tighten his grip on her and mumble something in his sleep. She giggled softly and continued to watch him. Turning her neck the way she did made it sort of uncomfortable to lay there, so she very gently turned over and put her head against his chest, since he was turned over on his side.   
  
Seeing that there was nothing else to do, she closed her eyes and settled into his embrace. After that, she immediately fell asleep again, with a smile on her face.   
  
It was almost noon when Serena had woken up again. She just yawned and snuggled deeper into Darien, wanting to stay in his arms for the rest of the day. She was about to fall back asleep, when suddenly Darien let go of her and sat up.   
  
Serena protested at the sudden loss of his warmth and opened her eyes to see him sitting up with the sheet covering his lower half. "Do you intend to stay in bed all day?" He asked as Serena smiled and nodded, pulling the covers to her chin to keep herself warm. "Yes, and because of you, I'm cold." He chuckled.   
  
"Well, I have certain rules if you stay in my bed. If you have to stay in bed it will only be for two reasons. One, if you're sick or exhaustedly tired. And two, if you plan on doing something with me in it, so I guess you're staying for that." He said as he reached for the covers, but she scooted away from him. "Darien, don't do that, I'm warning you." She said as she started to hide beneath the covers.   
  
"Or what? You'll throw your own mate out of his bed?" He said, smirking. Serena peeked out from under the covers. "Don't you mean OUR bed, now?" Serena said, giving him a playful smile and a raised eyebrow. Darien frowned. "Actually, it isn't our bed, yet." Serena's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown as well. "What do you mean? I thought you said that I was bound to you forever so, wouldn't that make me your mate?" Serena asked as Darien sighed.   
  
"Yes, you are bound to me forever but I still have to give you the mating bite but you have to decide when I do it. The part about you being bound to me is so that you're stuck with making the choice and you can never get out of it. So whenever you decide that you want me to, just tell me okay?" He asked as he took her hands in his and looked down into her eyes with hope. Serena smiled and nodded.   
  
"I will, soon." She said as Darien sighed and smiled, relieved. 'I guess I won't make the same mistake with Serena as my father did with my mother.' He thought as slipped his hand under her back and brought her up to him. Serena giggled as his face drew closer to hers.   
  
When he reached her lips, he gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. Serena still had her eyes closed when Darien pulled away. He smiled and leaned in towards her ear.   
  
"You better get up and get ready to meet my father. We better hurry, he shouldn't be up this late in the day time." He whispered as Serena shivered and opened her eyes. She opened them just in time to see him get out of bed. She got out of bed as well with the sheet wrapped around her. Serena started to ask Darien where she could find some clothes, but Darien was already in front of her, fully dressed with folded clothes in his hands. "How....did....I mean.....when....." Serena asked, but Darien laughed.   
  
"Lita brought up some clothes for you to wear today. Obviously she knew that your...." He cleared his throat. "Attire that you were wearing last night wouldn't be suitable for walking around my mansion. Did you two have all of that planned out last night just to say you love me?" He asked with a smirk as Serena blushed.   
  
"Well, I planned to be in your room before you woke up, but Lita planned to have you sleep somewhere else, so it would be a surprise." She said, while still blushing.   
  
Darien put down the clothes and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately while Serena was giggling and protesting to be let down at the same time. After a fifth passionate kiss, Darien put her down and smiled at her. Serena looked at him funnily.   
  
'Doesn't this man know when to stop smiling?' She thought to herself as Darien turned to leave. "Not while you're around. I'll be waiting for you beside my door." He said, before he closed the door while she got dressed.   
  
After Serena had finished dressing, Darien led her down the stairs to a brown wooden door. Darien held Serena's hand while they entered the study. 'This is it. I'm going to meet Darien's father.' Serena thought as Darien closed the door behind them and stood to see his father, waiting at his desk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was a little short, but at least I got a new chapter out right? Anyway, please leave a review for me!  
  
~mackenzie 


	23. The meeting

Okay everyone, here it is, the thing you have all been waiting for, a new chapter! Anyway sorry for the very, very, verrrry long delay, but I just haven't had much time to write chapters since school started about three months ago. I know I should have everything straightened out by now, but hey, what can I say? I'm just an annoying little freshman! Hehe, anyway here's the new chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
(Gosh, how I missed writing my pointless little notes to my fans and readers! LOL!)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena looked at the man sitting at the desk, which she assumed was Darien's father. His head was bent reading a book at his desk and didn't seem to notice that they had come in. She noticed that his hair was dark, like Darien's, but was a little lighter than Darien's.   
  
'I wonder if he knows I'm human? I wonder if he'll let me be Darien's mate? Oh, I'm so nervous. What will he think of me?' Serena thought as all sorts of questions ran through her mind. They all suddenly stopped when Darien took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.   
  
'Please don't be so nervous, Serena. Believe it, or not, I'm more nervous than you are. Even I don't know why he wanted to see us this morning.' He told her through his mind. Serena only looked up at him as he smiled reassuringly.   
  
"You will know why I called you here soon son." His father suddenly said, startling them both. They both looked to see that his father had put the book back on the shelf behind him and was now staring at both of them. He gestured towards the chairs in front of him.   
  
They both sat down, still wondering what he had to say. Serena was a little amazed at the resemblance between Darien and his father. They both had the same face and those same mystifying eyes. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that they were brothers, except for the fact that Darien's father looked much older.   
  
"Now, Darien I have something very important to tell you and this does concern you mostly, but it may also concern your mate in some way." Darien's father said as he nodded. "Yes, and what might this be?" He asked as he shifted in his chair a little. Serena looked over and saw that. 'He is more nervous than I am. I wonder why?' She continued to listen and watch as his father continued.   
  
"Well, as you know, you are the prince of vampires and I am the king of vampires, and it is one of my duties as king to pass on the world of vampires to one of my sons or daughters. Well, since Lita is a little too young to take over and Raye has passed on, I am handing my place to you." He said, never taking his eyes away from Darien's. He shook his head.   
  
"But, what about Kato? I thought he was older than I am, so shouldn't he be taking your place?" His father didn't even change his facial expression. "I don't think so. Since he never found a mate to be his queen and you did before him, he cannot take my place unless you decide to give it to him, is that what you want?" He asked. Darien immediately answered. "Oh no, no, I want to be put in your place as king, but what does this have to do with Serena?" He asked as he father smiled.   
  
"Well, she is going to be your mate isn't she? So, shouldn't she be your queen as well?" He said, still smiling. "So, are you willing to take my place as king, Darien?" He said as Darien instantly responded. "Yes, of course I will." His father suddenly turned to Serena. "And as his mate, will you be at his side as his vampire queen?" He asked. Serena smiled.   
  
"Yes, I will. I will always be by Darien's side, no matter what." Serena said as she kept on smiling. His father's smile grew. "Well, then it's settled. The royal vampire blood line shall continue with you and Serena then." He said as he ushered them to the door. Serena left first, but Darien stopped before he left.   
  
"There will be a royal banquet held for yours and Serena's crowning next month, followed by a ball which I will have Lita arrange. Oh yes, and Lita is planning to get married to Nephlight soon, so you will have to plan that for her the following month. Oh yes, and may I remind you that...." His father stopped in mid-sentence by Darien. "Father, you're supposed to be retiring, not giving me orders still." Darien said as he chuckled.   
  
"Why not? I am your father and until you are officially crowned, I am still king of all vampires and that includes my son." He said as he let him go out the door. "Oh, and son...." He said as Darien turned back around. "Yes, father?" He asked as he waited for his father to say something. His father suddenly got a sly smirk. "Make sure during your reign, you have Serena give me little grandchildren!" He said as he quickly closed the door.   
  
Darien stood half way away from the door and heard laughing coming from inside. Obviously he had seen Darien's beet red face just before he closed the door. Darien turned around and smiled. 'Come to think of it, I sort of hope I did get Serena pregnant last night.' Darien thought as he walked to another part of the house with a big smile on his face.   
  
Little did he know, he was being watched from the shadows. 'Enjoy your short time as the king of all vampires, brother. For you won't live that long to see the next one thousand years!' the figure thought as it disappeared and gave an evil laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was short, and late, but at least I got it out! Please review and I'll put another chapter out as soon as I find the time!  
  
~mackenzie 


	24. Moving in

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay again, but I have been so busy with final exams and stuff that I just didn't have time to write the new chapters for any of my stories even when I tried, yes I actually TRIED to make time, but nope, school and stress had it's way with me. Anyway, here's the new chapter and as always review after reading!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, how could you have so much junk in your old house?" Greg said annoyed as he carried the fifth box into Serena's new home.   
  
It had been a few weeks now that Serena had been claimed as Darien's mate for eternity, and now she was moving in with all of her things. Not just her clothes and personal items and family heirlooms, but basically her whole house! Darien even had to set up one of the empty rooms in the house for all of her furniture to go into.   
  
Amy and Greg, well mostly Amy, insisted that they help Serena move in. Serena and Amy walked up the stairs to her and Darien's room, caring Serena's clothes while they watched Greg downstairs from the stairwell, cursing and trying to lift heavy boxes to go to another room.   
  
Greg walked to the room he was supposed to go to, but he didn't quite make it. The box toppled out of Greg's arms and onto the floor, books and papers scattered everywhere. Serena and Amy giggled as they watched Greg pick up every book and paper, trying to make sure that no one saw him or was watching his embarrassing moment.  
  
"Damn books, damn papers...." He mumbled as continued to pick up the books. Serena and Amy continued to laugh at him quietly.   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he said, "damn Amy, damn Serena." Amy said while Serena giggled. They continued to watch him and laugh at him, for a little longer at least. "You know, I really don't see where the humor is in that." A voice said behind them. Serena and Amy both turned to look at Darien, right in the eye.   
  
Amy gasped while Serena glared at him. "You know, I really don't know why you try to scare me like that anymore. I've lived with you for a few weeks now, so I know all of your tricks, Darien." Serena said with a smirk on her face. He smirked back.   
  
"Oh you do, do you?" He said as he quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind them again. Serena quickly turned to see him, and them gave him a playful slap on the arm. Darien only chuckled and went back downstairs to help Greg.   
  
Serena sighed and smiled and then looked over at Amy, who had a funny look upon her face. "What?" She asked simply. "I don't know how you ever got used to that." Amy said. Serena looked at her funnily.   
  
"Got used to what? The fact that I'm going to be living with a vampire for the rest of my life." Serena asked. Amy laughed as they continued up the stairs. "No, not that. The fact that you know he can eavesdrop on you and you not even know it, and the fact that he can appear anywhere he pleases." She said as she reached the room with Serena. She only smiled.   
  
"I guess when you're in love with someone, their other "unearthly" qualities don't matter much." She said as she began to hang her clothes up on her side of the closet while Amy handed her the rest. Amy smiled.   
  
"I guess you're right. Like the fact that I have to deal with my husband's annoying, god awful loud snoring every other night. Tell me, do vampires snore?" Amy asked as Serena laughed. "I don't think so, but if he did, I would love him any less...." Serena was cut off by a loud crash downstairs, followed by a string of curses.   
  
Serena and Amy quickly ran down the stairs to see what happened. Greg sat on the floor, mumbling about a door, while Darien had already collected the box with the things that had spilled out of it and was lightly chuckling. Serena and Amy both laughed.   
  
It was true what they said, no matter how many faults that their lovers had, they still loved them, no matter what.   
  
A little later while Serena was putting the remainder of her clothes away, and Amy was downstairs, telling Greg not to curse so much, she felt hands pulling her out of the closet and into a warm body. Knowing well who it was, she leaned back into him and smiled.   
  
"So, what do you want to do after Amy and Greg leave?" Serena asked as she looked up at him. He smiled. "Oh, I can think of a few "things" I want to do to you." Darien said as he turned her fully around to face him. Serena looked up at him and sighed. "You make me so happy Darien." She said as she buried her face against his chest. He smiled.   
  
"You know we have to make plans for the party next month, right?" He said as she nodded. "Yes, I know. And I know that we will be crowned king and queen of all vampires." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her with a questionable look upon his face. "How did you know that?" He asked as she smiled. "I talked to your father a few days ago." She said. He sighed a little.   
  
"Serena, how would you feel about having a baby or two?" At this question, she looked up at him. "I love children Darien. Why do you ask?" She said as she kept her stare on him the whole time. He smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind trying to make one then, would you?" He asked, hopeful she wouldn't change her mind at the last minute. Serena's eyes lit up with happiness.   
  
"Oh, Darien. Yes, I want to have a family with you." She said as he took her in his arms again and kissed her forehead. "Alright then, it's settled." He said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Serena leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without warning, Darien scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Serena giggled. "Isn't this a bad time to do this, Darien?" She asked as he got on to the bed and held himself above her. He shook his head.   
  
"No, I don't think so." He said as he leaned down to kiss her once again, but Serena stopped him. "But what about Amy and Greg?" He smirked and started kissing her neck. "What about them?" He said against her neck. Serena felt shivers run up and down her back as his hands slowly pulled off her shirt. She tried once again to stop him, even though she wanted to continue, badly.   
  
"What if they come up here?" She said, barely audible. He just continued his kisses down to her collarbone. "They won't." He said as he continued downwards. "But Darien, what about that rule you have to follow?" By now, Serena was trying everything she knew to stop him, but they all seemed to fail. "That rule no longer applies to us, since we are already bound to each other, but I haven't bit you yet, but that has nothing to do with what we are about to do."   
  
That was the last piece of defense Serena had left. 'Oh well, I don't think Amy has any more things to bring up here anyway. I don't even think they'll notice if we're gone for a little while. Just for a little while.' Serena thought as Darien came up to kiss her again, while her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Heat immediately rose in between the two as they began to take each other's clothing off. Serena was in complete bliss again.   
  
"And, how long did you two think that Greg and I wouldn't suspect that you two were gone, alone?" Amy's voice said from the doorway. Both Serena and Darien looked up to see her, and very quickly fixed their clothes and got up from the bed. Serena stood there, totally flushed with red. "Sorry." She said simply as she stood there. Amy laughed.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I disturbed your little moment. I'll leave you two now." She said as she left the room. Darien was slightly blushing now as he looked at Serena. "Maybe we should wait after Amy and Greg leave." He said, chuckling slightly. Serena smirked.   
  
"Good thinking genius, but you were a little late on the timing." She said as she laughed a little. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and fell to the floor. Darien was instantly by her side. "Serena, what's wrong?" He asked as he slowly helped her up.   
  
"I...I don't know. I just suddenly feel sick." She said as Darien laid her on the bed. "I'm going to go get Amy. Maybe she knows what's wrong with you." He said, looking very concerned as he ran to go get Amy.   
  
A while later, Amy had the door closed with Darien standing outside the bedroom, waiting to see what was wrong with his angel. A few more minutes passed and Amy came out and closed the door behind her. Darien stepped forward, wanting to hear the news quickly. "So what's wrong with her?" He asked as she looked up at him and smiled.   
  
"Congratulations Darien, you're going to be a father." Amy said with the smile still on her face. It took a few moments for Darien to register this. "Come again?" He asked. Amy's smiled widened. "Darien, Serena is pregnant."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all for now, but I hope to be updating soon. Please review!  
  
~mackenzie 


	25. Bite me

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: I gotta find Mackenzie101 and kill her for waiting so long to update! Hehe anyway, since I have been gone, I've gotten more ideas for my stories and also ideas for some new ones, so expect a new story out this weekend maybe or next week if possible. So, anyway, here is the new chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien just stared at Amy for a few minutes, plain shocked. He started to look paler than usual. "Is...is this...is this true, Amy? Tell me your not joking. Just please tell me that you're not joking." He said as he took her shoulders and shook her a little. Amy slipped out of his grip and rubbed one of her shoulders.   
  
"Take it easy, Darien! No, I'm not joking. Serena is, without a doubt, pregnant." Amy said as she fixed her now wrinkled clothes. As soon as Darien heard that, again, a big smile spread across his face as he quickly took Amy into his embrace and hugged her. Amy was a little shocked, but nonetheless hugged him back a little and patted his back.   
  
When he finally let her go, she wasn't surprised to see that his smile still hadn't faded. "Thank you." He said simply before he quickly opened the door to his bedroom and went inside. He quickly shut the door before Amy could say a word. Amy smiled. 'I guess that he's really happy about this.' She thought to herself as she went back downstairs to get Greg and leave the happy couple.   
  
Meanwhile, Darien had entered the room to see Serena sitting on their bed. She looked a little better than she had before. Darien was relieved to see that. As soon as he started to walk over to her, she jumped off the bed and launched herself into his arms.   
  
"Oh Darien, did Amy tell you? We're going to have our family soon!" She squealed excitedly into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Darien chuckled.   
  
"If I were a human man, you probably would have chocked me by now with the way you're holding on to me." He said as he laughed a little more. Serena pulled back and smiled. Darien leaned forward and kissed her forehead.   
  
Serena sighed in contentment. She had so much in life now that she thought she would never have now; love, a passionate and true lover, a family that was soon to come, another beautiful home, happiness.   
  
All she wanted now was to be with Darien forever, and to have their child be born strong and healthy. 'I couldn't wish for a more perfect life.' She thought to herself as she stared up into his eyes. "Neither could I." He replied, reading her thoughts again. It always ticked Serena off when he did that, but this time she was too happy to yell at him about it. She then thought about something.   
  
'Wait a minute, if the baby has both mine and Darien's traits, then it will be a so called half breed like him and live forever, but I'll die later in life, and I'm afraid in that time that I am gone, Darien will find another. No, I have to stop that from happening!' She told herself as she mentally gulped. 'No matter how much I hate sharp and pointy objects going into my flesh, or my neck for that matter.' She thought to herself, as her face grew serious while she looked up at Darien. He looked down at her funnily.   
  
"What's wrong, Serena? You were acting completely happy just a minute ago." He said as she took his hand and led him over to sit on the bed. Darien sat down on the bed while Serena stood in front of him. She took a deep breath and let it out as she started to unbutton her blouse, which were only the top three buttons. Darien just sat there, giving her funny looks.   
  
"Darien...." She started as she proceeded to look up at him. Darien kept his eyes on her the whole time. "Yes?" He urged her to continue. She sighed. "Remember when you told me you had to give me the mating bite sometime later when I was ready and thought it through?" She asked as Darien nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with you stripping half way in front of me?" He asked, smirking a little. Serena glared at him.   
  
"This is SERIOUS Darien! If you're going to be an ass about it, I won't tell you at all!" She said as she proceeded to walk away from him, but Darien caught her hand. "Serena, I'm sorry. I've just been in a really good mood since I just found out about our baby. Please come back and tell me what you wanted to tell me." He said as he led her back over to the bed. Serena smiled.   
  
She always loved it when she got everything her way. "I want you to give me the bite and finalize us being together." She said as she stepped closer to him.   
  
"I want to live forever, with you and our future child. No matter what I have to do to do that." She said as she reveled more of her neck to him and stepped closer to him, but Darien sort of backed away from her on the bed.   
  
"I...I can't do that....not yet anyway." He said as he resisted his vampire urges to just toss her onto the bed and get it over with, but he also had something else to consider. Serena looked at him pleadingly.   
  
"Please Darien, I don't care if it will be painful, I just want to be with my family and live as long as they do." She said as she got on to the bed and shoved her neck right in front of his mouth, his lips very lightly brushing against her neck.   
  
Darien felt his vampire instincts kicking in quickly, but he kept on refusing. 'I got to tell her why I can't bite her yet or she'll make me do it against my will. I might take too much of her blood and not even know it.' He thought to himself as he began to push her away, but she wouldn't get off of him. He felt his self-control slipping fast. Not only did he feel that, but he also felt his fangs come forth, sharp as ever, ready to have a little taste of her blood. Darien did his best to keep resisting.   
  
"Serena for my sake and yours, stop! You haven't heard the reason why I can't bite you yet!" He said as she stopped her advances on him. "Why not? You seemed eager to get it over with the last times." She said as she sat back on the bed and waited for his answer. "Those were the times when you weren't pregnant, Serena." He said, catching his breath, trying to calm himself down. She huffed. "What does that have to do with this?" She asked, a little annoyed. Darien sat back up on the bed; sure he was calmed down by now.   
  
"Well, if I bite you now, it could kill the baby." He said. Serena looked confusedly at him. "Why would it kill the baby? You're in no way biting it." She said, not quite understanding. Darien rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"You're right, but after I bite you and you start to turn, your body goes through changes, and those sudden changes could either kill it or give it less longer time to live." He said as he looked to her to make sure she understood. Her eyes were set on the bed sheets, as if she was in thought. Suddenly, she smiled.   
  
"Ok, I guess I can wait a little longer to be bitten." She said as she got up and buttoned her blouse and walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as he knew she was gone, Darien sighed deeply and lay back on the bed, rubbing his temples.   
  
"Maybe you can wait that long, but what about myself?" He said to himself as he got up once again and went to go plan arrangements for the party that was to happen in less than a month.   
  
A MONTH LATER:  
  
Serena stood before a mirror in hers and Darien's room. She smiled at herself in the mirror, as she looked herself over. She was wearing a pure silk white dress with no straps that stopped just above her breasts. Her stomach was hardly noticeable. She smiled to herself.   
  
'You know, for a pregnant woman, I don't look half bad.' She thought to herself as she quickly walked to the door and walked out. She took a deep breath as she reached the ballroom. She waited for Andrew to open the door for her. He smiled as he slowly opened the door for her. She took a deep breath.   
  
'I hope none of these vampires recognize me as the famous vampire slayer.' Was her only thought as she entered the room to the party.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, I just HAD to end it there, but don't worry, there will be more chapters soon! Just review and I'll get back to you with another new chapter! Hopefully soon.   
  
~mackenzie 


	26. The party

Yay! Finally I got time to write the 26th chapter to "The Dream". Now I know most of you are pretty pissed at me right now for waiting months and months on end for this new chapter, and for that, I really, really sorry. So many things got in the way, exams, stress, end of my freshman year parties, storms, trying to go have fun....life basically. Again, really, really, REALLY, sorry! -.-;  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
As Serena entered the main ballroom, almost everyone stopped to look at her. 'Uh-oh....maybe they did recognize me on the spot.' Serena thought nervously as she walked past all the vampires that stood around near the door. She noticed that they stared at her strangely, like a piece of meat at a market.   
  
'That's probably what they all think I am....food.' She thought as she saw all the vampires in the room start splitting to two different sides of the room, making a pathway in front of her.   
  
When the pathway was completely cleared, she saw someone at the end of it. It was none other than Darien, looking very handsome, as always, in a black tuxedo.   
  
He had a white rose pinned on his left side and some blood red emblems and pins on the other side, signifying his royal position in the vampire clans, she guessed. He smiled at her as he began walking towards her, and in turn, took this as a sign to move towards him as well.  
  
When they reached the middle, he smiled as he reached out for her hand, and she happily gave herself over to him.   
  
"Behold everyone, the new queen of the vampire clans, and my mate, Serena." He paused as he let everyone take a good look at her for a moment and then continued. "I never knew what the feeling of love was before I met Serena. I thought it was only for those with hearts and souls, and I believed I had neither, but she showed me in very many different ways that I do, and that is one reason I love her so." He said as Serena looked down and blushed a very bright red while everyone else in the room laughed lightly.   
  
Darien couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he continued to the point. "And, even though she is a mortal woman, she has agreed and has even asked me to give her the mating bite, but I have not. Not because I'm afraid I'll hurt her, and not because I fear I may take too much blood, or she'll regret it, but the fact that...." Darien trailed off as placed his hand on her stomach while Serena's hand was placed on his, they gazed at one another with many emotions passing between them.   
  
"We're expecting a new addition to the Shields family, and to our vampire kingdom." At this statement, the whole room roared with congratulations for the new soon-to-be parents.   
  
Darien hugged Serena tightly as she hugged him back. "I also have a surprise for you, Serena." He said after the crowed had quieted some and continued to watch. Serena gave him a funny look.   
  
What more could he possibly do for her in front of all these people? She was surprised when she saw him get down on one knee in front of her. 'Oh my god, he couldn't possibly do what I think he's going to do in front of all these people, is he?' She thought to herself, as Darien's smile got wider.   
  
"I know this is a bit unusual for this type of ceremony, but for you Serena, I'd go to the frozen wastelands of the world for you." He said as he took out a little red box and took her hand. Everyone, including Serena, stared in awe as they watched for what Darien would do.   
  
"I know I already asked you to be my mate and you accepted that proposal and now, I want you to accept this one too." He said as he opened the box, which held a pure diamond ring, lined with gold. Serena gasped as he already took out the ring and slipped it on her finger and looked deeply into her eyes.   
  
"Serena, my dearest love, will you marry me?" Serena was about to reply, but not before he held up a hand to stop her.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, along with everyone else in the room, 'Why is a vampire asking his mate to marry him when she is already bound to him for all eternity?' Well, I talked to my human stable boy and asked if he knew of anything human women always dreamed of having their men do for them, and he told me that most of them dream of having someone ask them to marry them, to give their lives to them, forever." He smiled as he finished, and looked towards the doors that Serena had come through earlier.   
  
Serena saw him glancing at the doors and turned to see Andrew standing in front of them, smiling. She smiled back as she turned back to Darien to give him her answer. "This was just about the sweetest thing you've done for me, Darien, but...." She trailed off as she looked to see the anticipation in his eyes. Darien looked at her intently.   
  
"But?" He asked as he took her hand in his again, the one that held the ring. Everyone else in the room stepped about an inch closer to hear and see her response. Serena sighed and smiled.   
  
"But, you should have already known what my answer was going to be. Just like when I wanted to become your mate, I also want to become your wife." She said as she fought back tears of joy. This truly was a beautiful moment to Serena, possibly the most beautiful moment she could think of, aside from the first time she had made love with Darien. She saw his eyes twinkle a little at her answer.   
  
"This means yes then?" He asked, knowing her answer would be the same. She nodded as tears slipped past her eyes and down her cheeks. Darien stood up quickly and took her into his arms and made her look up at him while he gently wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.   
  
"Have I made you unhappy Serena?" He asked sounding very concerned. When she looked up into his eyes, she saw sadness. 'He thinks he made me unhappy, but I feel like the happiest woman on the face of this planet!' She thought as she smiled at him.   
  
"Oh Darien, words cannot express how happy you have made me. I thought I couldn't be possibly any happier, but you've proved me wrong. Darien, I love you so much!" She exclaimed as she slightly jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Darien was a bit surprised but kissed her back nonetheless.   
  
Within a few seconds the whole room cheered for the couple as they kissed so passionately. After they ended the kiss, Darien gave her one more surprise. "Since I asked you to marry me, and I can't wait another day for our wedding day to come, we're getting married tonight." He said as an old pastor came forward to stand at the end of the pathway.   
  
"He was once a human pastor, but one of our kind had to go and change him, but he did not want to give up his profession, so he became a pastor for our kind, although he hasn't had much business lately." Darien said as he held out his arm for Serena to take. She lightly wrapped her arm around his and walked towards the old pastor. He smiled at both of them as he began the wedding, with the both of them exchanging vows, and ending in another passionate kiss. At the end, they both turned to the still cheering crowd.   
  
While they stood there, Darien wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek very gently making her giggle. "Well, I guess there is only one more thing I could say this night and that is...." Darien trailed off as everyone quieted down. He smirked as he held up his hand in a fist that showed the gold band on his ring finger.   
  
"Sorry ladies, I've been taken." He said as everyone laughed and most of the women jokingly acted as if it was a big loss. Serena turned and smiled at him. Somewhere in the back of the room, waltzing music began to play and everyone in the room quickly found their partners and began waltzing.   
  
As soon as he heard it, Darien unwrapped his arm from her waist and bowed to her as he offered her his hand. "Care to give me the honor of having the first dance?" He asked as Serena smiled brightly and took his hand. He quickly led her out to middle of the floor as they began waltzing. Everyone in the room stopped and made a circle around them as they danced.   
  
Everyone looked very pleased with the happy couple, saying things like, "Oh I never thought a human and a vampire could be made for each other." Or, "Oh, they are the perfect match." And even, "I wish I had as much luck as them." And the list went on and on like that the entire night.   
  
Congratulations on the marriage, the mating, and the expectancy of a baby was given to Darien and Serena most of the night, even from a certain stable boy, who was invited into the party by Serena.   
  
But, only one figure in the shadows did not even come to wish them luck, but to wish them death. 'And I will be the cause of that death. Your mate will die first, then your child, and then lastly, you, dear brother. I will make sure you die in agony and eternal grief.' Kato thought, as he laughed evilly, but not enough for anyone to hear.   
  
'Good thing we are not truly brothers and I am stronger than you, or you would be able to know my little plot against you, but even if you did try and stop me, I'd still kill you.' He thought as he disappeared deep into the shadows once more.   
  
'Once you and my little sister are gone, I will be the ruler of all vampires, but wait....there is still the mater of your father, Darien. So, if you, your mate, and all the rightful heirs are gone, he will have to take back his position back. Oh well, just one more person for me to kill I guess.' Was his last thought as he completely left the party.   
  
About three months after the party, Darien had already been crowned the king of all vampires, Serena, the queen, but Lita was still just the princess for now. Speaking of Lita, she married Nephlight only just a month after the party and the crowning.   
  
Serena was now five months along in her pregnancy. She had been extra careful of everything the past few months for her baby's safety. Darien thought she was kind of going overboard with this whole pregnancy thing, but he dare not say anything about it, because he found out the hard way what her anger was like when she was pregnant.   
  
He had dealt with her anger pretty well when she wasn't pregnant and known he could actually survive it, but when he or anything, or anyone else got her mad, it would have been safer to be on a mine field than to be anywhere near her.   
  
He should know. He nearly got knocked out the last time he got her mad.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Darien walked into the kitchen to see that Serena was rummaging through the pantry at about midnight one night. 'That's odd. Usually Serena doesn't eat that much a day.' He thought as he came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her a little. She spun around to look straight at him.   
  
"Oh it's you Darien. You scared me!" She said as she turned back to the pantry to continue to try and find something for a midnight snack. Darien stayed behind her while she continued.   
  
"Serena, I think you're eating too much now. Maybe you should check how much you're eating and tone it down a little." He said as Serena stood up all the way, though it was a little hard for her because of the baby. She turned around to face him with an angry look upon her face.   
  
"So, you think I eat too much? Is it because I'm too fat for your liking Darien? Or that you think you spend too much money on food so only I can eat it and no one else. Is that what you think huh?" She said angrily to him. Darien quickly shook his head. "No, it's not that it's just...." He was stopped in mid-sentence with her interruption. "Oh, ok then." She said as she turned around. Darien sighed with relief, but it didn't last for long as he nearly dodged a rolling pin.   
  
"How dare you say I eat too much!" She yelled as she started throwing anything she could find at him. "Serena, I didn't mean it like that!" He said as he ran from her while she chased him around the kitchen with a spatula.   
  
"Damn it Darien, hold still and take your punishment like a man!" It went on like that until Darien got her to sit down and eat something, making her forget why she was even mad at him.   
  
About one hour later, she lay asleep in his arms as he carried her back up the stairs to the bedroom. Her added baby weight didn't even affect him a bit. He smiled a little as he looked down her sleeping form.   
  
'She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps, but when she's mad, she looks like I do when I get mad. Hope that never happens again.' He thought to himself as he gently laid her back down on their bed and slipping in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she slept.   
  
As soon as she felt his arms wrap around her, she sighed his name and snuggled closer to him. Darien smiled contently. 'Next time I get her pregnant, I'd better learn better about human women's anger.' He thought to himself as he chuckled lightly and laid his hand on top of her swelling stomach, rubbing gently.   
  
Not too long after he began rubbing her stomach, he felt her hand come up to lie atop his. Darien looked down to see her awake and smiling up at him. "I love you Darien, both of you." She said as she leaned up and kissed him, keeping his hand where it was.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Darien smiled as he looked out the window to see another beautiful day blooming outside. It was so enjoyable to look at that Darien didn't even notice Serena coming up behind him.   
  
"Darien, oh Darien, come here quickly!" She called to him, trying her best to run up to him, despite her condition. He quickly obeyed as he ran over to her. "What is it Serena?" He asked as she smiled and grabbed his hand and put it against the bulge in her stomach gently. He felt her stomach move slightly.   
  
It felt as if the baby was kicking from within. "What was that?" Darien asked, seemingly amazed. Serena only smiled warmly.   
  
"That was our baby's first kick. It's first hello." He smiled back a little stunned and not really knowing what to say. "That's....that's great, Serena. Does that mean it'll be born now?" He asked, hoping it would be today.   
  
Five months for a baby was too long a wait for him. Serena giggled. "No, another three months, and it'll be ready to be born." She said as Darien gave a groan of frustration. "That long? Can't you somehow make it come earlier, like today perhaps?" He asked, a little too hopeful. Serena laughed at this.   
  
"No, I can't Darien. Obviously you don't understand why it takes so long to have a baby." She said as he stared confusedly at her. "Can I feel it kick again?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. Darien put his hand gently on her stomach once more and felt the baby kick a little stronger this time.   
  
Suddenly, but very gently, Serena reached out and placed Darien's head to her stomach with one ear pressed against her. "I guess I can wait a little longer, but I better have to not wait more than three months." He said as Serena laughed. He was still listening intently to their baby as she ran her hand through his hair.   
  
"I can't wait either, Darien." She said as she continued to gently run her hand through his hair and he continued to listen.   
  
About 3 months later, the baby due date came, and Serena lay on the bed in pain as Darien began to panic a little as to what to do.   
  
"Darien....please....calm down...and...oooh....call Amy!" Serena said to him between breaths as he nodded quickly and called Amy. 'I'm going to be a father today, I'm going to be a father today!' Was his only thought as he quickly dialed Amy's number. "Hello, Amy? Serena is having our baby, now!" He said as Amy quickly began to pack her things.   
  
"Ok Darien, I'll be there in a few minutes, just do me a favor and don't go panicking in front of Serena." She said as she hung up, and with that, he went back into their room quickly and sat beside the bed, holding Serena's hand and waiting for Amy to arrive.   
  
Yup, you guessed it, it's another cliff hanger! But this time I'll try and get you off it as soon as possible! More to come and please review!  
  
Mackenzie 


	27. An additon to the family

Well, I think I broke my record of two stories done in a week. I got three done. Yay! . Anyway, I will be gone all of next week because my family and I are going to VIVA LAS VEGAS! Yeah, so I'll be having fun most of next week. But, until I get back, please enjoy this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena lay in bed as she waited for Amy to arrive. She started doing her breathing like Amy had taught her to do when this day came. She quickly closed her eyes as she felt another contraction.   
  
Darien came back through the door to their room to see her with her eyes shut tightly. He quickly ran over to see what was wrong. He now stood beside the bed, panicking slightly. 'Don't go panicking in front of Serena.' He was reminded of Amy's words and frowned to himself.   
  
'That's easy for her to say. She's not the one with a pregnant wife on her hands!' He thought to himself as Serena looked up at him and smiled as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Darien. It's nothing but contractions. They'll eventually pass and then I'll still feel some pain, but it just means that our baby will be here soon." She said as another contraction hit her. Darien still gave her concerned eyes. Serena smiled even more as she began to caress his cheek.   
  
He slowly reached up and took her hand and placed it down on the bed again as he left her side. She watched as he came back to her side with a chair and sat back down. He took her hand in his and held it and grasped it within his. After a few seconds, Serena squeezed his hand reassuringly.   
  
"Will it always be like this?" He asked as she gave him a confused look. "Will what always be...." She trailed off as she felt another contraction cut in. "Like this?" She finished as she continued her breathing. "Having our children. Will it always be like this?" He asked as she blushed a little.   
  
"Well, yes but, are you planning on having me have more children?" She asked as she saw the smile spread across his face. "I was planning on you having a few more, yes." He said as he felt her grasp his hand a little tighter as she felt another contraction. "Just how many more bundles of joy do you plan on making me have?" She asked with a little smirk. He smiled as he thought about it for a few moments.   
  
"Oh, I'd say about five or six more." At that number, Serena's eyes went wide. "That many?! Why in the hell do you want that many children? I was thinking maybe two or three, not five or six. I'll die before I give birth to that many children!" She cried, but Darien only laughed.   
  
"On the contrary, my dear Serena. After the baby is born and you have spent at least a few weeks recuperating, I shall give you the mating bite, so there is no possible way you'll die before you give me all six of our children. You and I will both have eternal life and after our first six, we'll probably have even more." At this, Serena's face paled.   
  
"I think after this child, I'm going to sleep in another room without you." She said as he gave her a saddened look. She laughed at this. "No, I think not. You are my mate and my wife. I expect you to sleep in the same room with me. Besides, I was only joking about the number of children I want. You can pick the number if you want, my love." He said with seriousness but she saw right through it and saw the absolute love he held for her in his eyes. Serena smiled slightly.   
  
"I was really thinking about having only two or three, but I think I can eventually handle six or more. Besides, we have centuries ahead of us and we have to continue our family bloodline along with our children." She said, giving him her most cheerful smile. He smiled back.   
  
"Ah Serena, my ray of sun shine." He said as she blushed a little. Another contraction came suddenly and this time Serena moved uncomfortably on the bed. Darien shot up out of his seat but Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat. "It's okay Darien. This is natural for this to happen. There's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Haven't you ever witnessed someone giving birth before?" She asked as he shook his head. Serena was a little surprised.   
  
The doorbell rang downstairs. Darien knew it was Amy at the door. Darien got up out of his chair to go get the door, but he was still reluctant to leave Serena's side. Lita had passed the door of her brother's room and stopped him as he tried to get past her to go answer the door. "Lita, please move. I need to go answer the door so Amy can give us our baby." He said as he tried to pass Lita, but she just wouldn't move. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back into his room.   
  
"Look Darien, I know this is your first child with Serena and I know you don't want to miss even a second of it, so get back in there and comfort Serena as best you can." She said as she heard another ring of the doorbell. "I'll go get the door." She said as she smiled and left him. Darien smiled as she left and went back to Serena. As soon as Lita let Amy in, she rushed upstairs to check on Serena.   
  
As soon as she got up to the room, she saw Serena lying in hers and Darien's bed. After she checked Serena and checked to see how far along she was, she looked to both Darien and Serena and smiled.   
  
"I think in a few more hours you two should officially be parents." She said as she pulled a chair towards the bed where Darien was and sat next to him. Amy looked over at him to see him looking a little frustrated. She turned in time to see him run his hand through his dark hair, sweating a little. Amy smiled slightly as she patted him on the back.   
  
"It's going to be okay Darien. Serena is doing just fine as far as I can tell. Don't worry, the first time is always stressful for first time parents, but the more children you have, it will seem easier for you." She said as Darien only smiled and nodded. "For him at least. He's not the one who has to push the child out of his own body!" Serena said suddenly as Amy and Darien laughed.   
  
"But through all of the pain in the end it will be worth it, Serena. I promise." Darien said as he took her hand and looked into her eyes. She only smiled back at him, waiting for the big moment when she would have to actually start working.   
  
A few hours later, there was loud screams coming upstairs from the large bedroom with the door closed, but Lita, Nephlight, and Darien's father could all hear her screaming from all the way upstairs. Nephlight stood at the end of the stairwell and winced as he heard another scream from Serena.   
  
"It sounds like she's dieing up there. Is giving birth that bad? Oh, thank god I wasn't born a woman." Nephlight said to himself as Lita came up to stand beside him. "Well, it's all apart of being a woman Nephlight. You see, God knew we women would be able to somewhat stand the pain of labor and birth giving, so he gave that gift to us. He knew you men would kill yourselves before the whole process was over. So therefore, I guess we women are stronger than you." Lita said with a smirk. Nephlight glared down at her.   
  
"You think you're stronger than me? Well, we'll see about that!" He said as he quickly picked her off of her feet and carried her off to their bedroom. But before they could reach their room, they passed Darien's father and Lita made Nephlight stop for a moment.   
  
"Step-father?" She asked as he turned his sights on her. "Yes, Lita?" He asked. She smiled and asked her question. "When my niece or nephew is born, could you please come tell me? I would like to see him or her." She said as he smiled. "Yes of course, that is after I see my grandson or granddaughter." He said with a wide smile as she laughed and tapped Nephlight on the shoulder, signaling him to continue to whisk her away to their room. The door shut with a slam.   
  
"This is NOT worth it! Darien you lied to me!" Serena cried as she felt pain throughout her entire body. Darien held her hand as she tightly squeezed his. Darien winced as she accused him of lying to her.   
  
"Serena, my love, I said it would be at the end, not in the middle of it!" She squeezed his hand harder. "How dare you do this to me, Darien. You should have told me this would happen after I became your mate!" She yelled at him while he sat beside her, making him feel bad.   
  
"You should have known anyway before we made love. You should have known there would be the possibility of a baby." She turned and glared at him as Amy looked up at her while she monitored the baby. "Alright Serena. It's time for you to push." She said as Serena looked down at her and then did as she said. Darien saw her face start to turn a red color as he watched her push with what strength she had left. He thought she'd at least already used half of it yelling at him, for reasons he didn't know. He watched as she stopped and started breathing heavily.   
  
"Darien, I want you to know that whatever happens during this, I love you always and forever, no matter what." She said as she looked over at him and gave him a half smile. Darien gave her a funny look as she smiled at him.   
  
'A minute ago, she was complaining about how I did this to her, and now she's happy about it and acting lovingly towards me. Maybe I'll never want to go through this ever again either.' He thought to himself and forced himself to smile back at her and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Serena. Forever and always." He said as he heard Amy give Serena the command to push again.   
  
"Forget what I said. Darien I hate you so much! I never want to see you again after this. Never touch me again!" She yelled as she pushed and then fell back against the pillow, breathing heavily again. Darien let go of her hand after she had said that. He felt his heart breaking as his mind ran over each word she had said to him. As he got up to leave the room, Amy noticed and called him.   
  
"Darien....Darien, wait. She doesn't really mean those things. She's just in a lot of pain and she doesn't really realize what she's saying. Don't even bother asking her if she remembers what she said to you during the birth after this, because usually she won't. She's not really mad at you." She said as he looked back over at Serena. She had opened her eyes to see her look over at where he was originally sitting.   
  
"Darien....where's Darien, Amy? Oh, did I say something to make him mad? I hope I didn't. I want to have this baby with him so badly. He doesn't even know how much." She asked as she pushed again. Darien walked back and sat back down in his chair and took her hand in his again.   
  
"I do now, Serena. And no matter how many times you tell me to go to hell this time, I won't leave you." He said as he smiled at her and nodded to Amy to continue the process.   
  
After a few hours more, another cry besides Serena's was heard, and at that point, Darien and Serena both knew it was over and their baby was born. Serena sighed, totally drained of energy. Darien smiled as he got up and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I know it was painful for you Serena. But at least now we have our family." He said as Serena smiled up weakly at him. "I'm so happy, Darien. Even though I may not look like it, I am." She said as she slowly leaned up while he leaned down closer to her and kissed him. A few moments after, Amy came to both of them with a small bundle of sheets in her arms.   
  
"I cleaned the baby up now, and from what I can tell she's going to be a very healthy baby." Amy said as she handed the baby to Serena. Neither Darien nor Serena could see her face yet because the sheet covered her. Darien looked down at the baby as Serena moved the sheet away from it's face. Then, it suddenly hit him. "You mean....we have a...." He trailed off as Amy nodded. "Yes, you have a new baby girl. Congratulations." She said as she gave Darien a handshake and walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Serena on the cheek.   
  
"I'll see you both next week to see how you're both coming along. By then I suspect you'll have a name for her." She said, smiling at the family as she left. Darien heard a gasp come from Serena as he quickly turned to see Serena had unveiled their child. "She's so beautiful." Serena said as she lightly took the baby's small hand with her fingers. Darien couldn't help but smile as he sat on the bed beside Serena and looked down at their new baby.   
  
"Just like her mother." He said as Serena smiled up at him and leaned her head against his chest as she held the baby. "Now that she's here, the only problem is what to name her." Darien said as she looked up at him and then back down at the baby. "Rini." Serena said simply as she looked down at the closed eyes of the baby. Darien gave her a funny look.   
  
"What made you think of that name?" He asked as he continued to look down at his daughter. Serena shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like the perfect name for her." She said as she watched Rini stir a little in her arms. Darien then looked at the baby and couldn't help but smile. "You're right. It does suit her. Rini Shields it is then." He said with a sort of triumphant smile.   
  
As soon as Darien finished that sentence, Rini slowly began opening her eyes. Her eyes were the color of crimson red. She looked up at her mother first and smiled a small baby smile and cooed at Serena. Serena couldn't help but squeal at how cute she was. Then, Rini looked up at her father and instantly broke out into a fit of coos and giggles as she reached out for him. Serena smiled up at Darien as she held the baby up for him to take.   
  
"I think she wants to say hello to her father." She said as Darien took her from Serena and carefully put Rini in the crook of his arms and looked down at her. When he looked down into her eyes, he saw his own reflecting instant love between them. After a moment of staring at her father, Rini yawned and settled herself against his chest as she began to fall asleep. Darien smiled down at her.   
  
He then looked up at Serena, who was yawning just as much as Rini. Darien walked over to the other side of the bed with the baby and got in on the other side beside   
  
Serena and carefully put Rini between them as Serena watched Darien put her down. Serena smiled weakly as she looked down at Rini and then back up at Darien.   
  
"I'm so happy right now. Nothing in this world could possibly make me any happier, or make me sad at this very moment." She said as she gently leaned down and kissed Rini on one of her soft cheeks. She watched as Rini snuggled closer to her. She smiled. Darien smiled as he put one golden strand of hair behind Serena's ear.   
  
"I hope the rest of our children look like her, or at least comes close to it." He said as Serena buried her head into Darien's chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Darien looked down at the two most important people in his life now as he unknowingly started falling asleep, and eventually fell asleep completely.   
  
Meanwhile, the family was oblivious to the pair of red eyes that sat out on the balcony, watching them. Kato smirked to himself as he watched them sleep peacefully, forming a horrible plan in his mind already.   
  
'My plans are coming together very quickly, and soon, dear brother, the family you just created will soon be taken from you, along with everything else you hold dear. Very, very soon now.' Kato thought to himself as he got one last glance at the family he would end up having to kill before he disappeared.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
I hope that was interesting enough for you and exciting I hope. Well, as you can probably tell, this is not the last chapter. I think there will be at least one or two more chapters left to this. But this time in your reviews, I'm letting you decide for the next chapter and the choices are: cliffhanger or no cliffhanger for the next chapter. If you pick cliffhanger there will be two more chapters left, but if you pick no cliffhanger, there will only be one chapter left. Well, leave me lots of reviews!  
  
Mackenzie 


	28. It finally happens

Hey all my readers (that are still left after SUCH a long time!) For that, I apologize again and again over and over. One of the reasons it took me so long to start updating again is that after I finally fully cleaned out my computer of a virus, it also whipped out the program I use to type out all of my stories so yeah, sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally back! So without further a do...The either 2nd to last or last chapter of "The Dream." Enjoy!

A month had passed since Serena gave birth to Rini. Serena had decided to put the baby's bed in the room with her and Darien. Now Darien loved his daughter, but disliked the fact she was in their room for not so obvious reasons...well, to everyone else except Serena that is.

Since Serena got pregnant and took extra precautions, she put Darien on a "No Mating" ban until the baby was born and she had fully recovered. That meant that Darien had not had sex for 8 months, plus the one month she took to completely heal on her own accord, and she didn't want to wake the baby with any noise they might've made, which tortured Darien.

During the winter months was when his passionate mating side was really restless, more so than in summertime. The reason for this was because there was a need for warmth during this time of the year, his body also got the idea it was the best time to be well...hot. Darien walked around the mansion, looking a little bit annoyed with the situation and of course, the second person closest to him, his father, noticed. He caught Darien during the night while reading one of his books and then looking up, pacing back and forth near the staircase of the mansion and near his study. His door happened to be open while Darien was on his pacing march back and forth. He watched him for a little while before he got bored.

"Son, would you step into my study for a bit?" He finally called out. Darien stopped and looked at him and sighed. He walked in with his head hung and looking a bit frazzled and uptight. His clothes were a mess. His shirt tail was hanging out from behind and little from the sides, his pants sagged a little, his shirt was half un-buttoned, and his hair was more messy than usual. This wasn't like Darien and his father knew it.

Darien plopped down on the seat in front of his father and sighed once more. He ran a hand though his dark, but messy hair. He leaned back in the chair and stared at his father. His father leaned forward in his chair and stared back at Darien. "Why all the pacing son? I thought you had nothing to worry about after your daughter was born. Is something wrong with her or Serena?" He asked, concerned. Darien shook his head and sighed again. "No, no, they're both fine. It's just..." He trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair once more. "It's just what?" He asked, egging him on.

Darien looked at his father restlessly. "Well, the truth is...ever since Serena had our child and she's been recuperating since that day..." He trailed off once more. His father nodded and asked him to continue. Darien sank in his seat a little. "She hasn't done anything really physical with me since then and it's winter and I'm really, really..." He trailed off again, embarrassed that he was really talking to his father about this, especially at his age. Darien looked off the other way, away from his father and blushed slightly. His father broke him out of his staring off into space when he burst out laughing.

"Is that really what this was all about, Darien? You haven't gotten anything from Serena in a while and you're getting a little too excited?" He asked as he laughed once more. Darien sank into his seat more and then suddenly stood up and started walking towards the door, as red and as embarrassed as anyone could get. He was about to walk to the doorway and leave when his father spoke up.

"Don't leave yet Darien. Don't you want my advice?" He asked, chuckling. Darien turned around to look at his father, trying to have a pissed off look, but failed slightly. "Not if you're going to sit there and laugh and make fun of my...predicament..." He said as he father chuckled again. "You don't even have to sit down for me to tell you this." He started. "Just go find her, tell her how you feel right now and what you want her to do about it." He finished. Darien stared at him. "And if she doesn't?" He asked.

His father smirked. "You have two hands, do you not?" He asked with a laugh. Darien glared dangerously at him. "That wasn't funny." His father stopped laughing. "Well, think of it this way, Darien; Both your mother and your step-mother are dead. How do you think I feel right about now, hmm?" He asked and Darien nodded. With all this said, he walked through the open door and left. Darien's father sighed and re-opened the book and sighed. 'What would that boy do without me?' He asked himself. He suddenly put down the book and looked up. He saw a dark shadowed figure standing in front of his desk. He glared up at the figure. "And what the hell do you want?" He asked it.

Meanwhile, Serena was upstairs in hers and Darien's bedroom on the balcony, looking up at the night sky. She sighed as she remembered she hadn't gone hunting in months. The hunter's clan was probably getting worried about her. 'Maybe it's best that I shouldn't go back. I know a lot of questions will be asked by the clan and...' Her thoughts trailed off as she tucked a blond stand of stray hair behind her ear. 'Besides, pretty soon I'm going to be changed into one of the things the clan hates most, a vampire.' She thought as she continued to look up at the night sky above.

"What are you thinking about hmmm?" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her. His breath hitting her neck with every word he spoke. She smiled and turned around to look at him. She noticed he had her caged in between him and the railing with his arms on either side of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "You should know what I'm thinking, oh great king of all vampires." She said, then laughed. He smirked now. He leaned in towards her face.

"Oh Serena. If you could only read my thoughts, you'd know how much I..." He trailed off, leaving her to try and figure out what he was saying. "You...love me?" She guessed. He shook his head. "Close, but no prize." Darien was interested to see how long it would be before she realized. He leaned in more. She took a slight step back. "Uhm...I have no clue then, Darien." She said, getting a bit nervous now. He smirked more. He leaned down close to her ear. "You'd know how much I want you. Here and now, Serena." Darien finally said, which made Serena blush. "But Darien, Rini's asleep..." She began, but he cut her off by putting his finger on her lips.

"Serena, if Rini can sleep through really loud thunderstorms, which she has, then she can sleep though your screaming and moans of my name." He said as he chuckled and she swatted at his chest and blushed. "Shut up." She said as she buried her head against his chest. He lifted her head to his eye level by her chin and smiled. "So what do you say? You want to give it a shot?" He asked her, smiling that all too dazzling smile that she loved.

She smiled back. "As long as we don't wake Rini." She said as he smiled once more and took her hand and led them back into their bedroom. They were on their way to the bed, but not before they stopped at Rini's crib. Darien was the first one to stop. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. There was no doubt in Darien's mind that Rini was their daughter. She had his nose, Serena's hair, only pink in color, her hands, the list could go on and on.

"Isn't she beautiful, Darien?" Serena asked as she wrapped an arm around his and he brought her closer to him. He looked at Serena then down at the baby and smiled. "Just as the day she was born." He said as he watched the baby stir a little. Serena couldn't help but smile. She leaned up and kissed Darien on the cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. "Darien?" She asked, keeping the smile. He smiled back. "Yes, Serena?"

"Make love to me, again." She asked him with a blush. Darien smiled and easily complied. He turned fully to her and took her in his arms and kissed her slowly at first, but his vampiric side just wouldn't have it. He picked her up by her legs and wrapped them around his hips. It was sort of hard for Serena, considering she was wearing a long flowing skirt, but she managed. He continued to kiss her and changed the slow kiss into a hard, passionate one.

Darien was actually pretty quick about the removal of clothes this time, actually quicker than he had been the last few times. His clothes were all gone in a matter of seconds, while Serena took a whole minute with a little help from Darien. They were both naked now and nothing was going to stop Darien from fulfilling what he didn't get the past few months. Even though Serena had seen him naked way more than once, she still blushed at the sight of him. His eyes looked deeply into hers and she could recognizably see the mix of lust and love within his eyes. She was sure she fell in love with him at that moment all over again.

A few moments later, Serena lay in bed underneath Darien, panting and moaning, trying not to wake Rini as Darien moved none too gently or slowly within her. She bit her lip as she felt another cry trying to escape her lips. Darien couldn't help the smirk on his face but inside his human half was frowning. He knew he had never been this rough with Serena all those other times but this time it seemed that his vampire half was in control. 'This must be what father meant when he started to loose it when he was with my mother when he didn't give her the mating bite. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.' He thought as his hips unknowingly picked up speed.

Serena gasped and arched off the bed. She couldn't believe how rough Darien was being with her this night. 'I guess...it's my fault...for making him...wait...so long...' She thought almost incoherently as she tried to match his speed but couldn't. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders and gripped them tightly. She didn't think she was going to make it much longer, let alone, survive his constant movements. She closed her eyes, since there was nothing more she could do but wait until he tired himself out.

As Darien kept his moments at a constant pace finally, he looked up at Serena's face. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned to the side. Her mouth hung open in pleasure and he could hear the little sounds she made, plus he felt her fingernails digging into his shoulders. His eyes, unbeknownst to him, had changed from the stunning blue, to a dark crimson red. He leaned down to her neck as his fangs grew out.

'I still have a little bit of my sanity and self-control left. Better get this over with before I loose it, completely.' He thought as he leaned in closer to her as he continued his movement as well. "I'm sorry, Serena." He said before he sank his fangs into her neck. Serena didn't even have time to react to his apology before he bit her. Her eyes snapped open and she cried out and gasped as his hips slowed the pace and his fangs buried themselves deep inside her neck. She stayed still and tried to relax as her legs fell away from his hips. 'I'm sorry Serena. Had I not done this, I would have eventually killed you. Probably sooner than I thought. Please forgive me.' He thought to her within her mind. She could barely keep her mind focused on what he was saying because of the pain. 'Is this...the mating...bite...Darien...?' She asked, barely able to form that thought. Darien replied within her mind. 'Yes. Just hold out for another minute or so. It'll be over soon.' He thought back to her as he slowly opened his eyes. They were slowly fading back to the original blue coloring.

After a few more seconds, he released her and removed his fangs. He pulled out from within her and rolled over so he was laying next to her now. Darien looked over at her, panting. Her breathing had slowly started evening and she lay there now with two bite marks and a little blood trailing out of them. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ceiling and looked up. 'Not quite as romantic as I hoped it would be for her but...at least now it's done.' He thought as he sat up and put the sheet over Serena up to her neck. He watched her as he did so. She had fallen asleep now. 'Typical. After what just happened between her and I, I wouldn't blame her.' He thought as he yawned a bit and put his arm over her as he too fell asleep.

Little did the couple know, they left the balcony doors open, letting the fresh night air blow the curtains in gently. The opening also gave two red glowing eyes a clear view of the couple and their sleeping daughter. The shadowed figure smirked. The sun was slowly comming up over the horizon. The black figure noticed and hid within the dark spaces of the mansion quickly.

The next morning, Darien awoke to a loud pounding at his bedroom door. He got up and put some pants and his robe on to see who would wake him in the hours of morning. He opened his door to find a horrified looking Lita standing before him, looking out of breath. It also looked like she had been crying as well. "What's wrong Lita?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Darien, come quickly. Your father is dead!" She said frantically. Darien's eyes widened. "What!" He said in a disbelieving voice. Lita took a breath and looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Darien, your father is dead." She said as he pushed past her and called back to her. "Where is he?" He asked her as he ran for the stairs. Lita sighed. "His study. Where he always is...or was..." She said, looking sadly at him. Darien nodded and ran downstairs.

Lita sighed as a tear streamed down her face and closed the door to the room where Serena still slept. As soon as the door clicked closed, Rini began to cry.

Well guys, I hope this wasn't too bad as my comeback to I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get lots of great reviews and such. Oh and there is one more chapter left so be looking forward to it!

Mackenzie


	29. Waking from the dream

Well, the long wait is finally over. This is the last and final chapter to "The Dream". It's taken me 5 years to finish up this story, but at least I kept updating it, right? Yeah, I know you guys are pretty much wanting to find me and rip my head off for making you wait so long, but here it is, the final chapter! Please read, enjoy, and review!

000000000000000000000000000000

Darien reached the end of the stairs and ran towards his father's study. He saw Nephlight standing in the doorway. He turned around when he saw Darien running towards him. Nephlight caught his friend before he got inside the office. He blocked Darien's view of his father. "Maybe it's best you shouldn't see him this way." He said, having trouble holding Darien back now. Darien looked up at his old friend with a look of mixed emotions. "Maybe it's best you should get out of my way! I want to see what has been done to my father!" He said, knocking Nephlight out of his way and quickly stepping into the office.

He saw a puddle of blood coming from underneath the desk and still flowing out to the middle of the room. Darien moved behind the desk to see the murdered body of his father. His body lay spread on the floor, the room showed signs of a struggle, and more spattered blood on the walls. His father's neck looked like it had been ripped out from the middle. Nephlight watched his friend bend down to his father's lifeless body. Nephlight moved forward from his place at the doorway to stand at his friend's side.

"I'm so sorry this happened Darien. If we had only known someone was out to get him, if we had only known to protect him, we could have posted guards at every door and window..." He trailed off as he watched Darien scoop his father into his arms on the floor. Darien put his head against his father's cold one, and began to cry. Nephlight could faintly hear the sobs from Darien, but he still heard them. Lita appeared in the doorway and walked over to where Nephlight, Darien, and Darien's father's body lay.

Lita moved past Nephlight and moved to hug her brother as he cried. Darien let go of his father and gently lay him back on the floor. He let Lita take him in her arms and comfort him. Darien was now having trouble controlling the sobs that came from him. "It's okay brother. No one will think any less of you if you cry." Lita said as she felt him hug her tighter. She suddenly heard him cry harder into her shoulder. She hugged him back tighter and closed her eyes. She looked up at Nephlight a moment later. He looked rather lost, not really knowing what to do for his friend. Vampires really didn't ever suffer loss too often or cared this much about a loss.

"I'm...going upstairs to check up on Rini and Serena." He said as Lita nodded and went back to trying to comfort Darien. Nephlight turned and left the study and walked up stairs to Darien's bedroom. He opened the door slowly. He walked in to see Serena laying on the bed sleeping peacefully with the sheet wrapped around her. He walked over to the crib and leaned over. His eyes widened when he looked in.

"Holy shit..." He said as he began to feel through the soft sheets for signs of her. He even picked up all of the sheets, thinking she had buried herself in them, since she liked to do that a lot. He put them back down when he didn't feel her or see her. He looked frantically around the room. He didn't find her. He then looked to the now closed doors of the balcony. He knew he couldn't open those doors because of the sun, almost instant death for vampires. Nephlight ran out of the room and closed the bedroom door behind him. He made his way back to the study, finding his wife picking up her brother, blood tears streaming down his face and smeared from him rubbing them away.

Nephlight had a panicked look on his face, Lita was the first to notice. "What's wrong Nephlight? Something wrong with Serena?" She asked as she walked with her brother. He shook his head. "Worse, Rini has gone missing." He said simply. Lita gasped and Darien's head shot up from his depressed state. "What did you say?" He said in a rather dark and dangerous voice. Nephlight stared at him, not knowing what else he could say or do. "Your daughter has gone missing." He said plainly again.

Darien tore himself away from Lita and began to search the house for anybody, intruders, creatures, Rini, especially Rini. Darien ordered Lita and Nephlight to search the inside of the house, since they couldn't go out in daylight, while he searched the outside of the mansion, top to bottom. It was near sun-down when they met up in the middle of the mansion.

"We've looked everywhere, Darien. There's no possible place she could be! She's a baby, she can't even crawl yet! Serena is still in her room, but Rini is still missing. What should we do?" Nephlight asked, a little panicky. Darien ran a hand through his hair shakily. "I don't know. I just don't know. All I know is we have to find her, at all costs. Call up some of our other family and friends. Maybe they can help..." He trailed off as he heard, from somewhere in the house, laughter. A dark evil laugh he recognized filled the room.

"Foolish brother. Haven't you learned anything by now? I was the one who was to have all that you have now. I was destined to be the King of all vampires, not you. I was the one who was supposed to have a mate first, not you. I was the one who was supposed to be known throughout the land, not you!" The voice said with a bit of anger in it. Darien growled, knowing full well who it was now. "Kato, you cowardly son of a bitch, where is my daughter?" From within the shadows, Kato smirked, showing a fang at the side of his mouth. "She is safe and still very much alive, for now. I will give her back and leave you be only if you agree to my demands."

Darien, Lita, and Nephlight continued to look around for Kato, but could not find him. They stood back to back to back in the middle of the room, so that if he attacked, they'd know where he'd come from and where he went to. "Which are?" Lita asked as she tensed up, ready for a battle. "I demand you hand over your rank to me, Darien, along with the mansion, your wealth, and everything that comes with your rank. And in return, I will not harm your sister, your brother-in-law, nor your precious Serena and Rini. Oh and I will return your daughter to your arms safely. All this under the condition you never return and you outcast yourselves from the vampire society."

Darien growled and glared at no one in particular, since he couldn't find Kato. Kato laughed again. "Then I guess I have no choice but to kill you all, starting with your sister and her mate , then Serena, then your daughter, and then, of course, you." He said as he laughed even louder. All three of the vampires heard Kato move, they just still couldn't see him. Darien moved quickly. "Nephlight, go upstairs and protect Serena. Lita, continue searching for Kato and I will do the same." Lita nodded as they split up and took different parts of the house as Nephlight quickly made his way upstairs.

Lita moved through the corridors of her half of the house, checking every room carefully for any sign of Kato. She moved for a while until she heard a swift movement behind her. She turned around quickly but nothing was there. She turned back around to face forward. She sighed. 'I'm getting paranoid and that's unusual for me.' She thought to herself as she continued walking through the dark hallways. It was now sun-down as she could tell. She suppressed a yawn trying to escape past her lips. She knew she was really tired, since her brother kept her up to help search for his missing daughter. She was worried about her niece since she was now in the hands of her disowned, demented brother, but she couldn't help but think about sleep. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt another swift movement behind her.

'Damn it! I'm getting way too fucking para...' Her thoughts trailed off as she turned to see a pair of red glowing eyes in front of her, with fangs and a face directly in front of hers. She jumped back a bit, not in fright though. She glared at the figure. "Kato, I thought I told you to never return here!" She said with force. Kato walked towards her, his eyes fading to his normal brown coloring. "You know how I am with authority sister, the only authority that I choose to obey and listen to is my own. You knew I was never really good with other people having power over me when I know I have much more power than they." Lita stepped back again. She wasn't scared of him, she just wanted to be at a safe distance for her to defend herself if he attacked. After all, she did see what happened to her step-father.

"Why did you kill my step-father and what have you done with Rini?" She asked, keeping her eyes trained on him. Kato looked at her and smirked, continuing to move towards her slowly. "Isn't it obvious? If I did manage to kill Darien, his mate, you and your mate, and there was no one left to take the place as the king or queen of all vampires, then Darien's father would have no choice but to take his place back as king, then I would never be king as long as he lived." He smirk widened.

"An eternity is a long time, my dear sister, both in life...and death." He said as he disappeared in literally only a split second. Lita thought the darkness was playing tricks on her eyes as she looked around the darkened corridor for him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. As soon as she did, she felt the sting of Kato's punch to the side of her face. She was launched into the air, and hit the wall at the end of the corridor. Some of the tiles from the roof above came down as her body fell to the floor. She landed face first onto the floor. She tried to get up, but struggled. 'I've never seen my brother with this much power...' She thought as she looked up to see Kato walking towards her with those red eyes again. Her vision started to blur and she felt herself losing consciousness. The next thing she knew was her head laying back down on the ground and then darkness.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Nephlight heard a crashing sound from another part of the house, the part he was sure Lita was in. Nephlight moved away from guarding Darien's bedroom. Darien was downstairs in the middle of the room near the staircase that Nephlight was quickly making his way down. "What's going on? You're supposed to be protecting Serena!" Darien said as he caught up with his friend as he headed for the doors to Lita's half of the house. "I know I know. It's just...I heard something crash from Lita's part of the house. I think something happened to her." Nephlight said as he started walking faster. Darien kept up with him. "Look, it's probably nothing. It's probably just all in your head..." He said but Nephlight cut him off. "You know if you heard strange noises coming from the room that Serena was in, even if I were still guarding it, you'd still bust your way in to check on her." Darien thought for a moment and then nodded to his friend to go check on his own beloved. Nephlight nodded back with a little smile.

Darien watched as he friend ran towards the corridor, but as soon as he passed, the doors slammed behind him. Darien quickly got to the doors and tried to open them. 'Locked?' He thought as he tried to jerk them open, but found to his surprise, he couldn't. He stared at the doors, confused. 'These doors are just regular oak and glass, I should be able to rip them open, no problems...' He thought to himself as he stood there. He suddenly heard sounds of what sounded like a struggle. He started banging on the door, demanding to know what was going on in that hallway. He suddenly saw a splatter of blood against the darkened glass window of the door. Darien's eyes widened as he desperately tried to rip the door open.

After a few minutes of trying, the doors flew open and what he saw sickened him and angered him. He stood at the entrance to the corridor, looking at the bloody pile on the floor at the end of the corridor which was his step-sister and his brother-in-law. They were both still in one piece but they were covered in blood and neither one of them seemed to be breathing or moving. It seems Kato had laid Nephlight next to his lover to die. Darien now looked around his surroundings, not wanting to end up like his sister and brother-in-law. Then, one thought came to mind quicker than a flash of lightening. 'Serena...' He thought to himself as he rushed quickly to their bedroom.

"Serena!" He called out as he burst into the room. He looked to their bed. She wasn't there. 'That mother fucker must have gotten her too!' He thought to himself as he looked around the room for any sign of her. "Actually, my dear brother..." He heard the unmistakable voice of Kato as he looked to the balcony. Kato was standing in the doorway of to the balcony with a bundle of sheets in his arms. Darien knew exactly what was in those sheets, his beloved daughter, hopefully still alive. "She wasn't even in this room when I came to perform my deed. I have had yet to find her, but I will in due time, I can assure you of that." He finished the sentence with a smirk on his face.

Darien glared at him, hard. He couldn't even stand the sight of him, let alone knowing that his daughter was in the hands of a murderous traitor. Darien made a quick movement towards him, but when Kato held out the baby towards the balcony railing, Darien stopped fast in his tracks. "I very much doubt your daughter is at the age of flight yet and I do hope she lives to see that age." He said, smirking at Darien. Darien stood there, not knowing what to do without getting his daughter hurt or killed.

"I know she will live to see that age!" Said a voice from outside on the balcony. Kato barely turned around right before a boot came straight into his face, knocking him over and making him loose his grip on Rini. Serena was quick in her movements and caught the baby. Serena looked down at her daughter, who was cracking a smile and a small laugh when she saw her. She looked like she had been crying for a while. Serena looked down at her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry darling, you're safe now." She very gently gave Rini a kiss on the nose. Kato looked back to see Serena with Rini. He got a maddened look in his eyes. "No, you're not fucking up my plans this time, bitch!" He said as his eyes turned a deep red and he pulled out a sword from under his black cloak. Serena glared at him as she used one hand to pull out her sword from behind her.

"I apparently fucked them up once already, once more won't hurt." She said as she watched Kato get up and come quickly towards her with the sword pointed directly at her. She moved just as fast and blocked his attack. He bared the sword down on hers, as if he was trying to break hers. "You won't win. You'll be ashes to ashes when I'm through with you." She said in all seriousness on her face and in her voice. He smirked. "And you'll be sliced up and begging for mercy when I'm not even though with you!" He said as he moved and tried to attack again. She moved away from him and ran towards Darien with Rini. "Here, take her and go!" She said as she kept her eyes on Kato.

"I'm not letting you do this alone, Serena." Darien said as Serena passed Rini to him. "You're going to have to. He wants Rini and he's not getting her!" She said as she turned to see Kato go out the balcony doors and to the roof. Darien grabbed her arm and jerked her back to face him. "Serena, although you have some energy now, you really don't have enough to put up with a long fight. You still need to rest. It's been less than twenty-four hours since I bit you. You need at least that to completely..." Serena jerked her arm away. "A little bit of fatigue isn't going to stop me, Darien. I promised him a death sentence and I plan to carry out that death sentence." She ran towards the balcony and started climbing from the side of the balcony to the roof. It wasn't an easy task in a long flowing skirt and boots, but she managed to do it.

When she got up to the roof, she saw nothing but shadows and darkness. 'Leave it up to the vampires to live in places dark and creepy looking.' She thought to herself as she looked around the roof for Kato. He had taken to the shadows, blending in very easily, aside from his glowing red eyes. Serena didn't seem to notice him though as she kept looking around for him. Kato smirked to himself. 'Looks like she hasn't gotten quite all of our strengths yet. She has our speed yes, but not our heightened senses.' His smirk grew as he moved out of the shadows behind her and prepared to attack.

Serena stood with the sword in a fighting stance, ready for him to come out at her, but not realizing he was right behind her. Just as he lunged at her, Darien came from the side, tackling Kato down. Serena turned around when she started hearing sounds of the scuffle. Kato and Darien were fighting and rolling around on the floor of the roof. Serena noticed Darien's fangs grew out completely, his eyes were on the verge of becoming red like Kato's. "You won't have their lives or mine." Darien said as he struggled to keep his brother at bay. Kato smirked. "I beg to differ, Brother." He said as he moved the sword between them and sliced Darien's arm.

Darien cried out in pain and fell back and off of him. His wound burned more than it usually would. He smelt traces of garlic and knew the blade was pure silver. Darien now lay on his back, holding his cut and bleeding arm. He hissed in pain as he watched Kato get up. He now stood above Darien with the sword pointed directly at Darien's heart. "Now you will die, brother." He said as he raised the sword to strike at Darien.

Kato stopped when he felt a sudden sharp pain overcome him. He looked down to see a wooden stake sticking out of his stomach and dripping blood. He turned to see Serena at the other end of the stake behind his back. Serena glared at him and shoved it in more. Kato let out a small cry of pain. The look of pain on his face turned back into a smirk as he turned around and pulled the stake out, throwing it away and over the ledge of the roof. Serena started backing away from him. He smirked once more as he advanced towards her.

"Don't you know anything? A real slayer would know to kill a vampire with a stake, they have to hit either a major artery or the heart, and you hit neither." He said as she stopped short of the edge of the roof. She looked down at the long drop and then back to Kato. "Now, my only tough decision is weather you should die by my sword, my hand, or by simply pushing you off this ledge. Hmm...decisions, decisions..." He said tauntingly at her as he stepped towards her again.

Kato looked past her to the horizon. It was near dawn! He had to finish this off quickly. While he was momentarily distracted, Serena quickly grabbed Kato's sword and turned it around so it pushed itself into Kato's stomach. Kato's eyes went wide as blood started pouring out and a horrible burning sensation swept through him. She ran past him, but not before she stuck her sword into the roof, also catching his cloak so he couldn't move. Kato turned to see Serena running towards Darien, who was trying to take care of his wound himself. Kato tried moving towards them, his breathing was not steady now and he was staggering in his steps.

Meanwhile, the sun was slowly coming up, the horizon changing from blue to an orange color. Kato turned to see the sight. His eyes went wide with terror as he tried to get away to a dark place, but found he couldn't move. He looked down to see her sword had his cloak stuck to the spot. The sun came up over the horizon a moment later and Kato screamed in pain as he began to catch on fire. He continued to scream as his body was being eaten away by the fire. After a few more moments, all that remained was a plie of ashes, which was swept away by the wind.

Serena let out a sigh of relief as she helped Darien to stand up. He winced a little in pain as she had accidently grabbed his wounded arm. "Sorry." She said as he forced a smile and shook his head. "It's alright. Just as long as you're safe, my safety is of no importance." He said as he switched sides and brought her closer to him with his good arm. Serena smiled and put a hand on his chest as she let him hold her there. They watched the sun-rise together, glad that most of their worries was gone with the wind.

"Serena! Darien! Are you in here?" They heard a voice say from within their bedroom. They quickly made their way back down to their bedroom to see Lita and Nephlight standing in their bedroom. Nephlight had his arm slung over Lita's shoulders while she was holding on to him. They were both still bloody, but alive nonetheless. Serena quickly made her way over to hug Lita gently and Darien helped Nephlight to stay upright. After Serena got her hug, she quickly closed and locked the balcony doors, almost forgetting Nephlight and Lita weren't like them.

"Is that son of a bitch dead?" Nephlight asked, chuckling a little and then stopping when he felt a wave of pain hit him. Serena nodded. "Yeah, I killed him." Lita smiled at this. "Another reason why I'm happy you're my sister-in-law." She said as she laughed. Later, Darien and Serena helped Lita and Nephlight into the basement, where they buried themselves underground for a well deserved rest. Darien closed the door behind him as they left the basement. He looked at Serena and smiled, happy both her and his daughter were safe.

Serena instantly came into his arms and leaned up and kissed him and smiled back after the kiss. "Now, you know we're going to have to have a long discussion about your double life, Serena." Darien said with a smirk. She looked at him confused. "What double life?" He smiled. She looked so cute to him when she was confused. He leaned down very close to her face.

"The one where you're a vampire and the one where you're a slayer." He said and she blushed. "Oh, that..." She said as he smirked once more. 'God, why does he always look so sexy when he does that?' She thought to herself. "I think it's both bad for our race and bad for me." He said as he leaned in closer to her, making her blush more. "Why is it bad for you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Because it's a complete turn on for me." He said as he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

Before the kiss could happen, the whole picture went completely black. Serena opened her eyes and looked to the side to look at the clock beside her bed. It was noon. She sat up in bed and sighed. 'So that's it then? That's the end of it?' She thought to herself as she got up out of bed. She went downstairs, barely being missed by Sayia almost running over her and passing her to get breakfast. Serena then started running downstairs so she could get her breakfast done and over with so she could call Darien.

Later, Serena was upstairs in her room, picking out her outfit as she talked to Darien on the phone. "Yeah, it was really weird. And it felt extremely real, like the times before I found out I was the Moon Princess. Yeah, I know! And Rini was there, and Lita, and Amy, and you..." She went on and on telling him about it until he decided to tell her to meet up at the park with him.

About an hour later, Serena and Darien were walking through the park together. It was a bright sunny day. There were lots of little kids running around and families having picnics and lovers in random places. "So, what do you think of it all, Darien?" She asked as she looked up at him while they continued walking. Darien shook his head. "I'm not really sure actually. I can't tell you if it really was apart of one of our past lives before the Silver Millennium or not. It might have all been made up in just a random dream you had because I've never had any dreams like that." He said as she looked up at him now with a little pout. "So you think I made the whole thing up in my imagination while I was asleep?" She asked as he looked down at her and saw her pout, knowing she now knew he doubted her.

"Well, you do have an overly active imagination sometimes. Did you have sugar before bed last night, Serena?" He asked as she glared at him a little and clung to his arm. "I did not imagine this Darien! How could I have imagined this all two night in a..." She trailed off as she noticed something about Darien's teeth for a moment from the side. She gasped as she noticed it was a fang. It was there for a moment and then it disappeared. Darien heard her gasp and looked down at her with concern. "What's wrong Serena? Are you okay?" He stopped walking and stopped her and asked as she stared at him for a moment. He was completely normal. Serena suddenly smiled. "Yeah, everything's just fine. You're right. I probably just imagined the whole thing. Let's go get some ice cream!" She said happily as she pulled Darien along behind her to the ice cream stand. She smiled a little knowing smile to herself. Call it women's intuition but somehow, Serena knew that the dream wasn't just a dream, it was a part of one of her pasts, but she wouldn't argue the point with Darien.

After all, the man was going to be the father of her child in the future and the buyer of her ice cream supply!

0000000000000000000000000000

Yeah, I know the ending might have been a little stupid, but I hope the rest was pretty good. Well, this story is finally complete and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all of my fans and readers and reviewers!

Mackenzie


End file.
